Kaleidoscope
by Jennifer DeNaughel
Summary: Epilogue added...story finished!!! Someone is not who he pretends to be and when Jarod is accused of murder and Miss Parker is kidnapped, he must risk discovery to help them.
1. Kaleidoscope

Kaleidoscope  
  
By Jennifer DeNaughel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jarod followed the shadowy figure, through the nearly empty streets of Dover, toward a severely neglected apartment building. Hanging back just enough to keep from being seen, he knew that if he blew this, there would be no second chances.  
  
A heavy rain had been falling for hours filling the storm drains to overflowing. Small rivers ran down the streets and formed puddles six inches deep in lower-lying areas. Jarod was relieved when the figure he was following disappeared inside the apartment building. Not only because of the rain, but because his plan was falling into place. With a little luck, he would be warm and dry in Texas by morning.  
  
Jarod entered the building just seconds behind the man moving quickly and quietly down the long, dimly lit hallway. Rounding the corner, Jarod froze, not daring to breathe. His quarry, face concealed by the shadows, had stopped suddenly as if sensing that he was being followed.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he finally proceeded down a stairwell, which Jarod knew, since he had memorized the blueprints of the building, led down to the basement. He waited until the sound of footsteps on the stairs faded before following.  
  
As he crept silently down into the bowels of the structure, Jarod slipped his 9mm out from under his black leather coat. The door going into the basement stood open, just a fraction of an inch. Taking a deep breath, he placed his right hand on the cold metal pushing it open just enough for him to be able to squeeze through. It moved without a sound as he slipped carefully through the narrow opening.  
  
Flattening his body against the wall to the left of the door, Jarod listened intently while his eyes adjusted to the near darkness of the basement. He began to work his way along the wall, his heart pounding violently in his chest. Beads of sweat emerged on his forehead mixing with the drops of moisture from his wet hair.  
  
A sudden feeling of foreboding washed over him as he paused near the boilers. A split second later, the cold, stale silence was shattered by the blood-chilling screams of a young girl.  
  
"Oh God, no," Jarod gasped. Quickly working his way through the seemingly never-ending maze of shelves, boxes, old mattresses and broken furniture, he raced toward the sound of her cries. The girl's terror reverberated off the concrete-block walls, piercing his soul. "Leave her alone," he called out frantically.  
  
Then suddenly there was only silence…deafening silence.  
  
"No," Jarod cried out.  
  
"And who might you be little boy," the terrifyingly familiar voice resonated through the suffocating darkness sending a chill down Jarod's spine, turning his blood to ice.  
  
"Willard," he uttered the name like a curse.  
  
"Such hostility, prodigy," Willard admonished. "Déjà vu, Jarod. Alas, once again you are too late to save the little girl."  
  
Jarod followed the sound of Willard's voice until, suddenly, a bright light illuminated the area around him. At his feet, was the girl…lying peacefully on a mattress stained with her blood? Falling to his knees, he struggled to hold back a cry of anguish that threatened to erupt from deep within his soul. She was gone…there was nothing he could do to save her. Choking back a sob, he cradled her against his chest.  
  
"Damn you, Willard," Jarod shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't you ever grow weary, Jarod?" Willard's voice came from the shadows just beyond the light. "The excruciating weight of the guilt you carry with you must really take its toll on that infinite compassion of yours. What is it like to spend every day of your life striving to make amends for the sins of your past?"  
  
"If you had a conscience, Willard, you wouldn't have to ask," Jarod growled.  
  
"Which is precisely why I will win this little game we're playing. I have no burdens, no emotions. To the outside world, Douglas Willard is dead. So, while I am free to move among the living…you are hunted by the very people who made you what you are. I pity you, prodigy. Even now, you are still that same lost little boy that couldn't save Annie."  
  
"She was only a child, Willard," Jarod cried out. "Why?"  
  
"Look at her," he laughed. "Does she not remind you of someone?"  
  
Jarod glanced down at the child in his arms. Gently brushing the hair back from her bloodstained face, he gasped as he recognized her. "Oh God, Danielle," he said, his voice filled with grief.  
  
Fourteen-year-old Danielle Jacobs had disappeared from her school three days earlier. Her face had haunted him ever since he had first seen her picture in the newspaper. Not only because she was missing, but also because she bore an eerie resemblance to Miss Parker at that age. Acknowledging that thought gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I am so sorry," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I know everything there is to know about you, prodigy," Willard said. "Actually, I probably know you better than you know yourself. Your Achilles' heel…she is really quite beautiful and intelligent.  
  
Jarod's heart leapt into his throat. "I don't know who you mean."  
  
"Come now, Jarod. A soul would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to know what she means to you. It must be difficult…caring so deeply for the woman who is your huntress. I am looking forward to meeting her…I am sure she will pose quite the challenge, and you know how I love a challenge."  
  
"Willard, you son of a…" Jarod hissed.  
  
Willard turned the light, hitting Jarod directly in the face, blinding him for several seconds. "I really hate to end our little reunion so prematurely, but I must go now. The authorities will be arriving at any moment. I called them myself you know…anonymous tip from a concerned citizen."  
  
"Go to hell," Jarod said, his voice teeming with hatred.  
  
"Ah, Jarod, I've already been there, and not even Satan himself would have me," Willard said with a chuckle. "See you soon," he said, then he was gone.  
  
An instant later, the door leading to the basement from the alley burst open. Jarod suddenly found himself surrounded by the FBI.  
  
"Drop your weapon now," one of the men ordered.  
  
Nodding, Jarod put the gun on safety then slid it across the floor.  
  
"Back away from the girl."  
  
Jarod shook his head slowly. "It's too late to save her. I was too late." He gently lowered Danielle back down onto the bloody mattress.  
  
"You are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Danielle Jacobs," the agent said as two men grabbed Jarod from behind and slapped handcuffs around his wrists while the agent continued to read him his rights.  
  
"No, wait." Jarod was pulled roughly away, led out the door into the rain and toward a waiting car. "Please, you don't understand." His words went unheeded as he was forced into the car. Just before the door closed, he heard the unmistakable sound of Willard's laughter.  
  
**********  
  
Standing just inside the open doorway of Jarod's apartment, Miss Parker could not believe her luck. It appeared that her quarry had not yet left his present lair. "Broots," she called out. "What did you find?"  
  
Broots emerged from the bedroom shaking his head in confusion. "It's all there…his bag, DSA case…everything. Miss Parker, something doesn't feel right about this."  
  
She hated to admit it but she felt it too…something was wrong with the scene before them. What started out as just uneasiness in her gut, was quickly escalating to full-blown concern. "Jarod would never leave the DSAs behind."  
  
Broots moved toward the coffee table, which was partially obscured by newspaper clippings and photos of young girls who were either missing or had been found…dead. Thoughts of Debbie crept into his mind as he studied the pictures. He could not even begin to imagine the horror of losing a child in such a violent manner. "Miss Parker, you should see these."  
  
Crossing the room, she glanced down at the table then turned to study the wall where several individual pictures had been tacked up. Her breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with herself…twenty years younger. The girl looked so much like her at the age of fourteen that she would have believed it was her until she read the caption. 'Danielle Jacobs missing since Thursday, age fourteen. If you have information, please contact the FBI or the Dover police department.'  
  
Broots turned and gasped. "My God, that's…"  
  
"Her name…is Danielle Jacobs, a missing girl. Jarod is here searching for her."  
  
"Do you think he noticed the resemblance?"  
  
"You did, Broots…and you're no genius."  
  
Ignoring the jab, Broots took one of the pictures down from the wall. "Miss Parker, do you think it's possible that the Centre could have cloned you the way they did Jarod?"  
  
Though the thought had been nagging away at the back of her mind ever since she had first seen the picture, Miss Parker shook her head. "Contrary to popular belief, the Centre is not responsible for every little freak of nature. Everyone in the world supposedly has a twin. Well except in your case…God knows, one is more than enough."  
  
"Funny," Broots rolled his eyes.  
  
Hearing a commotion in the hallway, they both turned toward the sound. Miss Parker drew her gun aiming it at the open door, which was suddenly filled with men in dark suits.  
  
"Agent, Nick Kohler, FBI," said the tall, blonde agent and apparent leader of the group as he flashed his badge. "Put down the gun, Miss," he ordered waving his gun at her.  
  
"What the hell is this all about?" she scowled as she did as she was told and placed her 9mm on the floor. As she kicked it over to Agent Kohler, she noticed a strange look pass between him and Broots. "Jarod put you up to this, didn't he?"  
  
"What do you know about Jarod?"  
  
"You would be surprised," she smirked.  
  
"Then you can come with us for questioning…both of you," he said as he seemed to be carefully avoiding eye contact with Broots.  
  
"Questioning," she asked, eyeing the two men suspiciously.  
  
"We would be very interested to hear your ideas as to why Jarod murdered an innocent young girl in cold blood."  
  
**********  
  
Jarod lay silent in his cell. He had not touched his food, and sleep eluded him totally. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Danielle lying in a pool of blood. Then the image would change to Miss Parker…at first appearing as he remembered her at fourteen, then as the woman he knew in the present.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he fought back the images that threatened to tear him apart. He could not let Willard win. Even if it meant surrendering to the Centre, though he doubted that even the Centre could save him from this.  
  
Willard had known all along that he would come searching for Danielle and set him up to take the fall for her kidnapping and murder. With no witnesses to prove his innocence, Jarod had no way of clearing himself of the charges. They would probably sentence him to life in prison…or worse.  
  
Jarod realized that if he had to choose between prison and death, he would rather die than be shut off from the outside world again. Getting up from his bed, he moved toward the sink. Already he could feel the parasitic worm of isolation and despair eating away at his sanity.  
  
Whatever happened, he would find a way out. He had to. The thought of leaving the people he cared about at the mercy of Douglas Willard turned his stomach.  
  
**********  
  
Still visibly shaken by the revelation that the FBI believed Jarod had kidnapped and murdered Danielle Jacobs, Miss Parker struggled to focus on the interrogation. She wondered where they had taken Broots. The last time she had seen him, he was being led into one of the offices, which she found to be rather bizarre in itself. However, the fact that she was being asked questions about Jarod and the murder of a young girl was simply ludicrous.  
  
"Miss Parker," Agent Kohler interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Shaking her head, Miss Parker stood, walking toward what she knew was a two- way mirror. "This is absolutely insane. Jarod would not…could not, kill anyone much less an innocent child. My God, I have known him all my life. We grew up together. To him life is a precious gift to be cherished and nurtured. Jarod did not kill Danielle Jacobs, but I would be willing to bet my own life that he was attempting to save her when he became entangled in the killer's web."  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself, Miss Parker," Agent Kohler said. "You say you know him so well, then explain why his apartment was filled with pictures of missing and murdered girls."  
  
Miss Parker turned to stare blankly at the glass. She would have to tread carefully to keep the Centre out of this, but she was not about to let these idiots railroad Jarod into prison…or worse. "I will tell you, but first, I need to make a phone call. May I please have my cell phone?"  
  
Agent Kohler considered her request then nodded to Agent Blake who pulled her phone from his jacket pocket. "You have five minutes," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Miss Parker's smile was laced with sarcasm as the three men left her alone in the room. Not stupid enough to believe that they were not listening from the next room, she quickly dialed Sydney's number.  
  
"This is Sydney," the familiar voice came over the line on the second ring.  
  
"Syd, I don't have time to explain, but you need to come to Dover immediately. Broots and I are being held for questioning at the FBI headquarters. Tell no one, just come."  
  
"I'm on my way," he said then cut the connection.  
  
"Please, Sydney…hurry," she whispered to the dial tone.  
  
The agents returned and again confiscated her cell phone. She did not bother to argue. She did not have the energy.  
  
Agent Kohler handed her a cup of coffee, "I thought you might need this."  
  
"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Please, Miss Parker, enlighten us on Jarod's past."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "It is a very long and complicated story. I hope you can keep an open mind."  
  
"Go ahead," Agent Larsen smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Jarod was taken from his family as a child…"  
  
**********  
  
Waking from a restless sleep, Jarod pressed the heels of his hands against his eyelids. The nightmares were relentless…giving him not even a moment of peace. Filled with the faces of the countless people who had lost their lives because of him. Some clearly visible…others obscured by a thin veil of fog. He could hear their cries, feel their pain and desperation.  
  
"Help me," Jarod whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker was very close to losing control of her emotions by the time the door to the interrogation room opened and a female agent entered. She spoke softly to Agent Kohler who nodded motioning for someone else to enter.  
  
"Sydney," Miss Parker gasped with relief as he appeared, moving quickly toward her.  
  
"Parker, are you all right?" Sydney asked as he embraced her. "Where is Broots?  
  
"I am fine, but I don't know where they have taken Broots." Fumbling with the buttons on Sydney's coat, she struggled to come up with a delicate way to tell him what his protégé was facing. "It's Jarod, Syd. He's in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Where is he? Is he hurt?"  
  
With tears filling her eyes, she took a deep breath. "He's been arrested, Syd…they believe that he kidnapped and killed a fourteen-year-old girl."  
  
Sydney sank gradually into an empty chair shaking his head in utter disbelief, clutching at his heart as he tried to catch his breath. "Dear God, no," he murmured.  
  
"Calm down, Syd. Please." Miss Parker glanced up at Agent Kohler who handed her a glass of water for Sydney. "Thank you," she nodded.  
  
Twenty minutes later, his heart rate finally returning to normal, Sydney stood shakily, running his fingers through his hair. He began to pace slowly as he attempted to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Syd?" Miss Parker took hold of his arm.  
  
"I'm okay," he smiled, gently patting her hand. Then turning his attention to the FBI agents, he again shook his head. "Jarod could not have done what you are accusing him of. I do not care what you may think you believe. He is not capable of taking any life in cold blood…much less a child…it is impossible."  
  
"Though I respect your opinion, doctor. We found him with the victim in his arms. The autopsy results are due by the end of the day. Hopefully they will reveal the truth," Agent Kohler replied.  
  
"Are you telling me that Jarod's life is in the hands of some moron with a scalpel?" Miss Parker asked angrily. "Have you even talked to him? Heard his side of the story?"  
  
"Parker, please," Sydney said calmly.  
  
"No, Syd. They are looking for a scapegoat to pin this horrific crime on just so they can sleep nights. I refuse to stand by and let Jarod be railroaded."  
  
"Miss Parker, I promise you that no one is trying to railroad Jarod. We want to get to the truth as much as you do," Agent Blake spoke up.  
  
"Then get Jarod in here so we can find out what really happened," she said angrily.  
  
Agent Kohler shook his head, "I'm afraid that isn't possible."  
  
"Have you forgotten that a man is innocent until proven guilty?" Miss Parker rose to her full height then leaning forward, pressed her palms out flat on the table. "I want you to take us to him…now."  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Agent Kohler shook his head and gave a short laugh. "You missed your calling, Miss Parker. You should have been a lawyer."  
  
"Couldn't," she smirked. "I was cursed with a conscience."  
  
"And a wry sense of humor," he chuckled. "All right, you can see him, but only one at a time and only for five minutes."  
  
"Thank you," Miss Parker gave a quick nod.  
  
"Which of you would like to go first?"  
  
Miss Parker turned toward Sydney, "Syd?"  
  
"You go ahead, Parker. I would like to talk to Agent Kohler for a moment."  
  
"Agent Larsen, please accompany Miss Parker downstairs," Agent Kohler asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," he smiled though his eyes flashed with fear.  
  
Miss Parker followed him to the elevator. While they waited for the doors to open, she turned in the direction of the office where she had last seen Broots. The blinds were closed tightly, as if they were trying to hide something.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Agent Larsen interrupted her thoughts. "Shall we," he asked holding the doors open for her.  
  
Moving past him, she went to the back of the elevator and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She could not help being afraid. She had no idea what to expect when she saw Jarod. How would he react to her being there? What would she say to him?  
  
They paused at the guard station to sign in before proceeding down a narrow corridor flanked by rows of stark white doors with small, round windows barely the size of dinner plates. It reminded her of the renewal wing at the Centre. The very thought of the place sent a chill down her spine.  
  
Agent Larsen stopped in front of the last door and placed the key in the lock. "I will wait out here," he said pulling the heavy door open to allow her to enter.  
  
"Thank you," she nodded, stepping into the room.  
  
Lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, Jarod seemed to be in a trance. He was deathly pale, which worried her. Especially when she noticed several trays of untouched food scattered about the 10x10 cell.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
Startled by the sound of her voice, Jarod bolted upright in the bed placing his bare feet on the cold concrete floor. "Parker? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not here to take you back to the Centre if that's what you're asking."  
  
"I almost wish you were," Jarod said flatly.  
  
"No," she smiled knowingly. "You don't." Moving toward the bed, she sat down next to him. A moment later she reached over, hesitantly taking hold of his hand.  
  
Taken aback by the gesture, Jarod lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I don't understand…"  
  
"They are only giving me five minutes to say what I've come to say. Please, just listen."  
  
Jarod nodded slightly, his dark eyes never leaving her face.  
  
"I do not care what these morons are accusing you of, I know you did not kill that girl," she said with conviction. "I swear to you that I will find a way to prove your innocence." Then reaching up, she brushed the back of her hand along his unshaven cheek and jaw. "I still find it unfathomable that they could even remotely believe you capable of something so horrible."  
  
Turning from her touch, Jarod lowered his head as he released a shaky breath. "I am scared, Parker," he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
"I know," she said softly. Then, without thinking, she pulled him to her, embracing him.  
  
Cautiously accepting her offer of comfort, Jarod was reminded of the past…their past. He remembered holding her after her mother's death. The closeness that had developed between them back then, he had believed would last forever. He could not have been more wrong. Yet, here she was and as he slipped his arms around her, suddenly a lifetime ago seemed like yesterday.  
  
She reveled in the familiar sensation of being so close to him…the storm of emotions and memories raging within her was almost overpowering. At first, she had wanted nothing more than to take away his pain the way he had done for her so long ago. However, when he drew her closer, she suddenly wanted to lose herself in his warmth and his strength…never to return.  
  
Reluctantly, Jarod released her. He met her startled gaze and knew immediately that she had felt it too. Gently brushing a stray tear from her cheek, he smiled sadly. Neither of them could speak but the silent communication between them was palpable.  
  
Agent Larsen chose that moment to return. Standing in the open doorway, he waited to usher Miss Parker out. When she stood and faced him, Larsen glimpsed the despair in her blue eyes. He wanted to give them more time but he knew that it was impossible. It had already been a little more than ten minutes since he had left her there with Jarod.  
  
"I'm ready," she uttered. At the door, she turned back to Jarod and smiled. "Sydney will be in to see you shortly. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."  
  
Jarod gave a nod of thanks. "I hope you're right, Parker."  
  
"Aren't I always," she said, her smile widening. Then she walked out the door.  
  
As they walked together down the corridor, Agent Larsen noticed the drastic change in her demeanor. She suddenly seemed vulnerable and confused…very different from the willful, embittered woman he had brought down there just minutes earlier.  
  
Miss Parker released a deep breath. Glancing over at Agent Larsen just as the elevator doors opened, she gave him a hesitant smile, which he returned. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Agent Larsen nodded slowly. "Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"Do you honestly believe that Jarod killed that girl? Just between you and me…I need to know that someone outside of myself and Sydney believe in his innocence."  
  
He thought about her question for a moment then shook his head slowly. "Miss Parker, I have seen just about everything in my eighteen years with the FBI…looked into the faces of cold-blooded murderers more times than I can count. All of them sharing a common characteristic…dead, unfeeling eyes that send a chill through your entire body."  
  
"And when you looked into Jarod's eyes?"  
  
"I saw pain, loneliness, fear…but more than that, I saw a man with compassion and a love for life. No, I don't believe that Jarod murdered Danielle Jacobs."  
  
Miss Parker smiled just as the doors opened on the second floor. "Thank you, Agent Larsen."  
  
"You're welcome," he gave a slight nod as she walked out of the elevator.  
  
**********  
  
When Agent Larsen let Sydney into Jarod's room, the pretender was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall polishing off an apple.  
  
"Jarod? Are you all right?"  
  
"Good as can be expected, under the current circumstances," he frowned and tossed the apple core into the wastebasket.  
  
"I can't believe what they are accusing you of. How could they even think you capable of such a horrific act?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Jarod said. "The evidence is supporting their theory."  
  
"The autopsy results aren't even in yet, Jarod. We have to hope that the coroner's findings will clear you of these charges."  
  
Jarod frowned and shook his head. "Syd, we have to be realistic. I am a man with no identity…no past. I cannot tell them the truth."  
  
"The truth…about the Centre…to hell with the Centre. You cannot go to prison for a crime you did not commit."  
  
"It's not just the Centre."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Jarod raised his weary body from the lumpy mattress and stood, facing his mentor. "It's about the identity of the killer, Syd."  
  
Sydney sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know the killer."  
  
"And if I tell them, I put their lives in jeopardy along with the people I care about." Jarod moved to sit next to Sydney.  
  
"Who is it? How do you know him?"  
  
Jarod took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Douglas Willard."  
  
"The Blue Moon Killer," Sydney shook his head. "I can understand why you are concerned, Jarod. But you cannot go to prison."  
  
"Have you seen a picture of the murdered girl?" he asked, staring down at the floor.  
  
"No, but Miss Parker told me how much she looked like her at the age fourteen."  
  
"Syd, I don't know how, but Willard knows everything about me…about the Centre. Danielle died because he knew how seeing her like that would affect me…that in my mind I would see Miss Parker. He used Danielle to see how deep my feelings for her run."  
  
"He is planning to go after her next," Sydney said.  
  
"Take her someplace safe, Sydney. Get her away from here, away from me. Just being near me is a death sentence for anyone I care about."  
  
Sydney rose to his feet and approached Jarod, placing his hands on his shoulders. "We are not leaving you to face this alone…that's final. Somehow we will get you out of this mess, then we will focus on getting Willard."  
  
"Thank you, Syd," Jarod said embracing the older man.  
  
Sydney left with Larsen a few minutes later, leaving Jarod alone with his thoughts again. With his back against the wall, he slid slowly down until he was sitting on the cold concrete floor.  
  
Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rested his elbows on them as he remembered the feeling of holding her in his arms again…the way she fit so perfectly against him. The hint of lavender in her hair…the porcelain smoothness of her skin. Incredible blue eyes that could go from fire to ice in an instant and a smile that could melt winter into spring.  
  
Closing his eyes, Jarod let his mind drift back to when they were children. 'Jarod, do you love me?' she had asked him so innocently. 'With all my heart,' he had answered her.  
  
"With all my heart," Jarod whispered aloud.  
  
**********  
  
Broots paced nervously in the office where the agents had left him. He was worried about Miss Parker. She had very nearly collapsed when Agent Kohler told her that Jarod had murdered the little girl. "Damn them for dropping a bomb like that on her with no warning," he said aloud.  
  
Just then, the door opened. "It's about time," he said angrily. "Are you going to tell me why in the hell you have arrested Jarod for murder?"  
  
"Take it easy, Chris," Agent Kohler said as he came into the office and perched on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Take it easy…take it easy," Broots shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea how close I came to having a coronary when you walked into Jarod's apartment? Miss Parker is not stupid, she noticed that something was amiss between us. If my cover is blown…"  
  
"Relax, Chris. I released them. She doesn't suspect a thing. I told her that we let you go hours ago. And that you were anxious to get home to your daughter."  
  
"They are gone?"  
  
"Yes, Sydney took her back to Jarod's apartment to pick up her car."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question about Jarod."  
  
"I will have Blake update you on the Jacobs case. Jarod is the prime suspect…caught at the scene with the victim in his arms.  
  
"Nick, have you lost your mind? You know that Jarod is not capable of cold- blooded murder. You have the wrong man."  
  
"Put your hero-worship aside and look at the evidence, Chris. It all points to Jarod. We are still waiting for the autopsy report, but everything else…"  
  
Broots glared angrily at his partner and friend. "You have lost your mind if you think that I am going to just accept this."  
  
"You may not have a choice, my friend."  
  
Rising angrily from his chair, Broots stormed to the file cabinet and pulled out one of many files labeled 'Jarod'. The file, like all the others, was at least two inches thick. Stuffed full of newspaper clippings and reports of hundreds cases solved by Jarod in the four years since his escape from the Centre. Dropping the file in Nick's lap, he sat down on the corner of the desk. "You have read everything in those files and you can still sit there and tell me you believe him capable of murdering an innocent girl in cold blood?"  
  
Nick paused, his brow furrowed, then shook his head, "I admit that it is hard to comprehend, but the girl…you said yourself how much she looked like Miss Parker at the same age. Maybe he lashed out at Danielle for all the pain the Centre has caused him in his life. Part of which he blames on Parker."  
  
Broots turned toward the window and took a deep breath before facing Nick again. "Jarod was stolen from his family at a very young age. Why would he turn around and commit the very crime that he himself was a victim of? A crime which he has fought diligently against from the moment he escaped from the Centre?"  
  
Nick finally conceded, "The autopsy reports are on their way over by messenger. When they get here we are going to go over them with a fine tooth comb until we find something that will clear him."  
  
Broots returned to his chair, with a relieved sigh. "Nick, do you ever wonder where this is all going to end? I mean, we started this crusade to bring to justice a secret corporation preying on child prodigies and suddenly we find ourselves up to our eyeballs in this quagmire of lies and half-truths. Are we doomed to trudge on…forever in the dark?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Chris. However, if you think you are losing your objectivity, maybe we should pull you from the lion's den. If you blow your cover, you blow the entire case."  
  
"I can't, Nick. I have to stay with it…for Jarod's sake."  
  
"Not to mention Miss Parker's," Nick accused teasingly. "She is something else."  
  
"Now you know what I have endured all these years, my friend," Broots laughed.  
  
"She is incredibly beautiful yet full of venom."  
  
Broots nodded, "It's true, but I can tell you from first hand experience that behind the façade is a heart of gold. It is just that she has had so much pain and loss in her life. She has built up a wall around it…a wall that no one can penetrate.  
  
Nick stood, then walking toward the window he smiled. "Judging from the way she defended Jarod, I'd say he somehow managed to weaken the mortar."  
  
"Theirs is a complicated relationship," Broots said shaking his head. "I care about them and Sydney…and Angelo. I have to finish this so they can all someday have a chance at the normal life they deserve."  
  
"How are they going to react when they find out that you have been lying to them all these years?"  
  
Broots shrugged, "In the Centre…lies are status quo. One more won't likely make a difference."  
  
Nick walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob as he looked back at his friend. "We have to decide when to make our move on the Centre soon, Chris. When we do, I hope, for your sake, you can find a way to keep them all out of the crossfire." Then he opened the door and walked out, leaving Broots to his thoughts.  
  
Broots nodded thoughtfully, "So do I, Nick. So do I," he whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Lyle walked confidently into Mr. Parker's office. "Dad, you wanted to see me?"  
  
Mr. Parker looked up from the file on his desk and glared at his son. "I sent for you over an hour ago."  
  
"I am sorry, but I was following up on a lead on Jarod. As usual it was a dead end."  
  
"Where is your sister? She should have been back from Dover yesterday."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't heard from her," Lyle replied suddenly uneasy under his father's austere gaze.  
  
"Well, we have a more pressing problem to deal with at the moment. This file was given to me this morning by security. They are certain that we have been compromised. There is a leak in the Centre. Whoever it is, they have leaked classified information and security codes to someone on the outside. Security has detected several forays into the mainframe by this individual as he downloaded more eyes-only data but have been unable trace the source."  
  
"It's probably Jarod…"  
  
"That's what I want you to find out. They have determined that the individual who leaked the information has to have at least a level 5 clearance. Which narrows the field of possibilities considerably."  
  
"I'll get right on it," Lyle gave a quick nod and turned to leave.  
  
"Lyle, I want this handled discreetly. If the leak learns that we are on to him, he may disappear and we can't have that, now can we?"  
  
"I understand," Lyle replied as he walked out of the office.  
  
**********  
  
Seated at the table in the interrogation room, Jarod was relieved to be out of his cell even if it was only temporary. He was not looking forward to facing the agents again and their relentless questioning.  
  
"Good morning, Jarod," said Agent Kohler.  
  
"Is it?" Jarod replied flatly keeping his back to the agent.  
  
"Well, that all depends on you." Kohler responded. "And how badly you want to get out of here?"  
  
That got the pretender's attention. Jarod turned slightly allowing his eyes to follow the agent as he moved to sit on the edge of the table a few feet away from him. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that after you answer a few questions for us you're free to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have the autopsy report and it says that you did not kill Danielle Jacobs. The real killer's DNA was found on the body…his skin, under her fingernails."  
  
Jarod fell silent for a moment while the information sank in. Then he looked up at Agent Kohler and shook his head. "What kind of game are you playing?"  
  
"No game, Jarod. The killer is out still out there and we need your help to get him."  
  
"What makes you think I can help you?" Jarod asked, staring at the man through hooded eyes.  
  
"Because you know him," said a familiar voice.  
  
Turning around, he was surprised to find Broots standing there clad in black slacks and a white shirt over which he wore a leather shoulder holster complete with firearm. "Broots?" Jarod asked, a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Agent Chris Broots actually," Broots chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the knowledge that he had even managed to fool the pretender himself with his five-year long pretend.  
  
"You—You're FBI?" Jarod raised his eyebrows, shaking his head in disbelief. "My friend, you deserve an Academy Award for your performance."  
  
Broots took a seat next to Jarod placing his belongings on the floor between them. "That's quite a compliment, coming from you."  
  
"He deserves a medal of valor, for bravery in the face of danger. Danger being a tall, gorgeous brunette with eyes that can reduce a man to ashes in seconds," Agent Kohler winked as he got up from the table and walked to the corner of the room to pour three cups of hot, black coffee.  
  
"Ah, you must mean Miss Parker." Jarod grinned.  
  
Broots chortled, "She had Nick here quaking in his boots."  
  
"Did she now?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Hey I'm not too proud to admit it. That is one highly persuasive woman," Nick shrugged smiling widely.  
  
Broots downed his coffee and stood. "Jarod, we know you didn't kill Danielle, but we suspect that you know who did."  
  
Jarod's eyes darkened immediately, his gaze shifting to his coffee cup as he weighed the consequences of telling them what he knew. It all came down to putting more innocent lives in danger, or letting Willard win. Neither choice sat well on his conscience.  
  
"You do know, don't you," Broots stated calmly.  
  
Jarod nodded slightly, keeping his eyes focused on the dark swirling liquid in his cup. "His name is Douglas Willard, a.k.a. the 'Blue Moon Killer'."  
  
"Oh my God," Broots gasped. "That's the guy who kidnapped and murdered Annie Raines more than twenty years ago."  
  
Jarod glanced up in surprise. "Annie—Annie was Raines daughter?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
Jarod's forehead creased in anger. "Sydney left out that minor little detail."  
  
"He probably felt that you wouldn't have aided them in the search for her if you had known Raines was her father."  
  
"Well, if you know about Annie, then you also know that I was too late to save her," Jarod said, his dark eyes glinting with regret.  
  
"You did save the other girl…Sarah. And you found Annie's remains so her family could finally have closure."  
  
Nick got up to leave the room. "I'm going to go dig up everything we have on Willard."  
  
Jarod barely acknowledged the other agent's departure. "Broots, Willard is out for revenge…and Danielle was caught in the crossfire. He killed her as a message to me…"  
  
"Because she looked so much like Miss Parker when she was younger."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is it that he knows so much about your life at the Centre?"  
  
"I'm still working on that one. Right now, my main concern is Miss Parker. Willard will go after her next and I don't now how or when he will strike."  
  
"I guess I am still missing something here, Jarod," Broots said as he stood and began to pace the room. "Why Miss Parker?"  
  
Jarod averted his gaze quickly, falling silent.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Because he knows…" he let his voice trail off before continuing. "He knows that a lifetime ago she was my best friend."  
  
Broots stopped pacing. "I have always suspected that there was something more between the two of you than just your average hunter/prey relationship."  
  
"I have beaten Willard on his own level more than once, so he is going to take me down a few notches by concentrating his attack on my vulnerabilities…the people I care about."  
  
"So that makes Sydney a possible target as well…"  
  
"Willard will make his move on Miss Parker first…in his eyes, she is the most vulnerable. He sees women as the weaker sex…helpless."  
  
Broots shook his head and smiled, "He's never met a woman like Miss Parker."  
  
**********  
  
Shutting off the engine, Miss Parker released a heavy sigh allowing her head to fall back against the seat. She did not understand what had come over her earlier in Jarod's arms. How could just being close to him seem to erase all the pain of the past?  
  
Fighting back tears, she wearily opened the car door. Stepping out into the moonlit night she took a few steps then froze. Feeling a presence in the shadows behind her, she turned.  
  
"Jarod?" she said softly with a hopeful smile.  
  
"It's funny that you should be expecting him, Miss Parker," Willard said stepping out of the darkness. "Especially since he is otherwise engaged at the moment."  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Miss Parker hissed.  
  
"Jarod didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she carefully slipped her hand into her jacket removing her gun from the inside pocket.  
  
"He didn't tell you that I would be paying you a visit…to get acquainted, so to speak."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," she said, while releasing the safety on her 9mm.  
  
"That is too bad. I was so looking forward to this moment," Willard said his gaze locking with hers. "You disappoint me, Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker could hardly focus on anything but the man's eyes. Even in the dim light of the moon, she could see the lack of emotion in their cold, gray depths. There was no mistaking the pure genius emanating from the coldness. The man was dangerous, every voice in her mind was screaming for her to run, but her feet remained rooted to the spot. Her hands steady as she raised her gun aiming it directly between his eyes.  
  
"I'm offering you one chance to turn around and walk out of here before I blow you away," she smiled, eyebrows raised. She tried not to notice the fact that he didn't even flinch.  
  
"Now, that's more like it," Willard replied smiling smugly.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Revenge, Miss Parker. Of all people, you should understand that all- consuming desire to avenge a wrong done to you. Your mother…she was murdered, taken from you when you were just a child." Willard was enjoying himself immensely. The look of pure, burning rage in the eyes of the beautiful woman before him was intoxicating. "You sought revenge on her killer just as I seek revenge on the man who wronged me."  
  
"Who are you?" Miss Parker uttered, fighting to control her emotions.  
  
"We will have plenty of time for small talk, Miss Parker. Right now I am afraid that I must insist that you come with me," Willard said taking a step toward her.  
  
"Don't come any closer," she warned. "I will kill you."  
  
"Now, Miss Parker, do not make this any harder on yourself than necessary," Willard said. Then before she could even react, he plunged a needle into her arm. A fraction of a second later, her grip on her gun went slack and he easily relieved her of it. "Sweet dreams, princess," he said, reaching out to catch her as the drug took effect.  
  
Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to the van he had hidden in the woods behind her house. He enjoyed the feel of her body pressing against him as he walked. The hem of her skirt had ridden up on her creamy white thighs; her blouse was partially open revealing black satin and lace. It was a shame to kill such an alluring creature when there were so many other things he would much rather do to her. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman…too long.  
  
Placing Miss Parker in the passenger seat of the van, he reached across to fasten her seat belt securely. "We cannot have you getting hurt if we get into an accident, now can we?" he said, caressing her cheek. Then giving into the urge, he traced a path over her breasts to her thighs and down the length of her legs to her delicate feet. "So beautiful," he shook his head then stepped back, slamming the door closed.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod landed the helicopter, setting it down in a clearing on the edge of the woods. The blades were still turning as they leapt from the cockpit and ran toward Miss Parker's house.  
  
They immediately spotted her car in the driveway and headed toward it. While Broots searched the Lexus, Jarod moved slowly toward her front door, scanning the ground as he walked.  
  
It did not take him long to spot her keys lying in the bushes. Picking them up, he dropped them into the pocket of his coat. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed her number. The shrill ringing of her phone led him straight to her handbag lying in the bushes. On the ground near it, he found her gun, fully loaded and the safety off. "She never even got off a shot," he said mostly to himself.  
  
"What did you find?" Broots asked as he approached the pretender from behind.  
  
Inside Miss Parker's handbag he found a piece of paper folded in half. Opening it, Jarod swore and passed the paper to Broots. "He's got her," he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Blue Moon Rising," Broots read aloud. "What does it mean?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"It's the phrase Willard left scrawled on a wall or a mirror in the bedrooms of his victims. He's telling me that he will kill her…the night of the Blue Moon."  
  
Broots gasped, "That gives us less than thirty-six hours."  
  
Barely able to keep his emotions in check, Jarod stared at Miss Parker's cell phone for several minutes, unmoving.  
  
"Jarod?" Broots asked.  
  
"It's all my fault," Jarod choked on his words. "If only I had warned her yesterday…"  
  
"We'll find her, Jarod."  
  
"Call Sydney. Tell him we need his help. Tell him to bring Angelo," Jarod said, his voice echoing with emotion. "And hurry," he added as he turned and ran back toward the helicopter.  
  
"Where are you going?" Broots called after him. Getting no response from the pretender, he shook his head. "It'd sure be nice to know what's going on in that head of his."  
  
**********  
  
Sydney was just about to leave his office to make his rounds on SL-15 when the telephone rang. "This is Sydney."  
  
"Syd, its Broots. Jarod and I are at Miss Parker's house. We need you here as soon as possible and bring Angelo. Willard has taken Miss Parker."  
  
"Dear God, no," Sydney said as he sank down in his chair. "We'll be there within the hour," he replied and hung up.  
  
Two minutes later he stormed into Mr. Raines' office without knocking. "Raines, I don't have time to argue, I need Angelo immediately. Miss Parker is in trouble, we have to find her quickly."  
  
Raines sat back in his chair and shook his head. "Miss Parker is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Angelo does not leave the Centre."  
  
"Damn you, Raines," Sydney lost all control of his temper. He grabbed Raines forcing him back against the wall. "You have no idea of the seriousness of the situation. Douglas Willard has killed again and Miss Parker will be his next victim if we do not stop him. We need Angelo."  
  
Raines' face paled and he nodded silently. As soon as Sydney released him, he reached for the telephone. "Willie, find Angelo and bring him to my office immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Raines," Sydney said.  
  
"I'm doing this for my Annie…"  
  
"Willard is a monster…"  
  
"Sydney," Raines kept his voice low. "Tell Jarod…I want him to do whatever it takes to stop Willard…whatever it takes."  
  
Sydney nodded in understanding. "I will tell him."  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Willie ushered Angelo in. The look on the Empath's face told them that he needed no explanation that he knew exactly why he had been summoned. "I'm ready…Sydney."  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker awoke to silence but her head was pounding like a jackhammer. Opening her eyes slowly, she found that she was surrounded by darkness. Panic rose and her stomach lurched as the memory of his vile touch invaded her mind. The drug he had given her had paralyzed her body while her mind remained alert. She could still feel his eyes on her, his cold, clammy hands touching her body.  
  
She listened for a sound…any sound that would give her a clue as to where she was, but there was only silence.  
  
It seemed like hours had passed before she finally fell into a restless sleep in which her mind was repeatedly bombarded with the images of him leering at her…touching her. Stifling a scream, she opened her eyes, struggling to get her breathing under control. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her face. She was powerless to stop them.  
  
She heard footsteps then a door opened on the other side of the pitch-black room. He stood, silhouetted in the doorway. "Good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry."  
  
"I'm sure you were," Miss Parker snapped contemptuously.  
  
"Now is that any way to talk to your host?" Willard smiled flipping on the light temporarily blinding her. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Douglas Willard…but then you may know me as 'The Blue Moon Killer'."  
  
Miss Parker shuddered as she remembered learning about the kidnapping and brutal murder of Mr. Raines' daughter. "You killed Annie."  
  
"I was captured…locked away for the rest of my life for killing Annie. More than two decades later, I put into motion my brilliant plan for a supposed 'copy cat' killer, every intricate detail was perfect. Little did I know, that the very same child prodigy responsible for my initial capture, was now a grown man working on the case of a missing girl named Sara." Willard approached his captive slowly, a sadistic look in his eyes. "Needless to say, I found myself back in solitary vowing that one day I would exact my revenge on Jarod…destroy him by targeting one weakness at a time…beginning with you."  
  
Retreating into the farthest corner of the room to get as far away from Willard as possible, Miss Parker faced him. "If you think that you are going to trap Jarod by using me for bait, you have a serious flaw in your plan. Jarod doesn't give a damn what happens to me. As a matter of fact he'll probably thank you for getting me out of the way."  
  
"My dear, Miss Parker, I can assure you that Jarod not only gives a damn what happens to you, but that he cares very deeply for you. And I must say, I see why you are a weakness for him…beautiful huntress who was once his best friend and first love." Willard reached out to run his fingers through her silky dark hair. "It's touching really."  
  
Realization hit Parker like a slap in the face as she put the pieces together. "My God, you killed Danielle…" she said fighting back another onset of tears.  
  
"It was amazing…the resemblance I mean. She looked so much like you. But then, I guess she would. After all, she was your exact replica…created by the very corporation you sold your soul to. Oh I know all about the Centre and everything that goes on within its walls. I find it utterly amazing, however, that such a powerful corporation could clone a human being, yet be unable to control their most prized pretender. Then make the mistake of sending a woman to recapture him…"  
  
Miss Parker was so taken aback by the fact that Willard confirmed Danielle had been her clone, that his next comment barely registered. Willard was obviously planning to cut a deal with the Centre using Jarod as a bargaining chip. "The Centre doesn't do business with murderers," Miss Parker said although she knew she was kidding herself. If Willard was half the evil genius he seemed to be, they would welcome him with open arms.  
  
"Come now, Miss Parker. You cannot possibly believe that."  
  
"No…I don't," she replied somberly.  
  
Willard then took a step back. "I didn't think so. Now, I want you to get to your feet like a good little girl. We are going to take a walk outside. There is a full moon and the fresh air will do you good. Do not even think of trying an escape. We are miles from nowhere, surrounded by nothing but wilderness."  
  
Miss Parker stood, straightening her clothing. "I am not exactly dressed for the cold, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"Good, that means you will be less tempted to run away. As a matter of fact, take off your shoes…that is an even better incentive not to run."  
  
Kicking off her pumps, she glared at him. "Your generous hospitality is overwhelming," she uttered, her tone laced with venom. "You will forgive me if I don't recommend your little mountain getaway to my friends?"  
  
"Ah, Miss Parker…I see that your charming wit is still intact." Willard said forcibly grabbing her by the elbow and propelling her through the door. "Your brother warned me about that sharp tongue of yours."  
  
At the mention of Lyle, Miss Parker's anger rose tenfold. "That bastard…I should have known. For you to know the things you know you had to have help from inside the Centre."  
  
"We have a lot in common…he and I. We both enjoy the complex and ancient art of the hunt, the capture and the kill. Very interesting fellow…your brother…and yes, very informative."  
  
"Next time you see him, send him my love," Miss Parker said her tone cynical.  
  
"I will be sure and do that," Willard smiled. "Now move," he said shoving her out the front door of the dilapidated three-room shack and down the rickety wooden steps.  
  
Shivering visibly the instant her exposed flesh came in contact with the cold night air, Miss Parker struggled to hide her discomfort. She was not about to allow her captor the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. However, as sharp stones and pine needles dug into the tender soles of her feet she found it increasingly difficult to hide the pain.  
  
The full moon was high in the sky so the night was brilliantly lit. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I want to show you something," Willard said with something akin to pride in his tone as he guided her deep into the woods and down a steep embankment toward a beautiful moonlit lake.  
  
"How romantic," Miss Parker said sardonically.  
  
Willard did not acknowledge her comment. Instead, he turned her toward a dry creek bed that was well hidden in a stand of oaks. "This is a very special place, Miss Parker. You should feel privileged. I brought all of them here…but of course they were already dead," he said then pushed her off the three-foot high bank. She landed hard on her left shoulder, her hip coming down on a sharp rock. Willard then raised the beam of the flashlight, illuminating the area around her.  
  
Stunned by the impact with the ground, it took a moment for her to get her bearings. Once her head stopped spinning her eyes came back into focus and she found herself staring into the vacant eyes of a skull…a human skull. She bit back a scream and backed quickly away from it only to bump into a still decomposing corpse. Miss Parker struggled to keep from retching as the sight and the stench assailed her senses.  
  
Willard smiled with satisfaction. "Now, Miss Parker, it is time for you to join them. However, I will give you a choice. Do you want to die quick and painlessly or do you prefer slow and excruciating?"  
  
"Go to hell, you bastard," she hissed.  
  
"Then I'm afraid you force me to choose for you. Since I am feeling charitable at the moment, I think that we will go for the quick and painless death," he said, producing a syringe from the pocket of his coat. "This won't hurt a bit…you will drift slowly into a very deep sleep until your heart just stops."  
  
As he came down the bank toward her, Miss Parker scrambled to her feet. She cringed as she tripped over yet another pile of human remains. Her heart racing, she struggled to keep her footing.  
  
Willard backed her into a tree grabbing her arm. "Relax, this will only take a minute."  
  
The needle was just inches from her flesh when she suddenly sidestepped. Kicking out with everything she had, her foot hit its target…Willard's groin. She heard him grunt in pain followed by a string of curses, but she was already in a dead run.  
  
Vaguely aware of the relentless punishment her body was enduring, she ran until her lungs burned. She ran over rough terrain and through mire up to her ankles, until gasping for breath, she dropped to her knees in the mud at the river's edge.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she dipped her hands into the water drinking deeply. Knowing she should not chance crossing the river in the dark, she also knew that crossing it in the daylight would be even more dangerous.  
  
Her decision made, Miss Parker inhaled deeply, and holding her breath stepped into the frigid water. The slippery footing was complicated further by the swirling current as the icy water reached mid-thigh…then, suddenly, she felt herself falling…  
  
**********  
  
A knock on the door startled them. Broots recovered first and went to open it. "Sydney…Angelo, are we glad to see you."  
  
"Jarod," Sydney said. He could see the self-torture that his protégé was putting himself through. "Jarod?"  
  
Turning to face Sydney, Jarod ran a hand through his hair. "I—I don't know where he has taken her, Syd. We have less than thirty-six hours before…"  
  
"We'll find her, Jarod," Sydney smiled reassuringly, stepping forward and embracing the younger man.  
  
Returning the gesture, Jarod whispered, "Thank you for being here, Syd."  
  
Angelo walked over to the table and cautiously touched Miss Parker's things. Then turning to Jarod, he placed Miss Parker's 9mm into his hand. "Keep this close," he said decisively. "Jarod scared…Miss Parker scared, but both strong…stronger than the monster. Only together will you find the truth…only together."  
  
"Thank you, Angelo," Jarod said, hugging his childhood friend.  
  
Later that evening, Jarod was sitting on the sofa, his laptop open…the floor littered with files and newspaper clippings. He was searching for any bit of information that would lead them to Willard in time to save Miss Parker. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was nearly midnight…approximately twenty-four hours since she had been taken.  
  
Just then Angelo, who had been sleeping soundly on the floor in front of the fireplace, bolted upright and screamed.  
  
"Angelo, "What is it? What's wrong?" Jarod asked, keeping his tone low and even.  
  
Angelo started to rock back and forth, hugging himself tightly. "Can't breathe…help me," he uttered the words as if he were drowning. "So cold…"  
  
"Angelo, is it Miss Parker? Where is she? Where is Miss Parker, Angelo?" Jarod pleaded, grabbing Angelo roughly by the shoulders in frustration. Stopping himself just short of shaking him, Jarod pulled back running his fingers through his already disheveled hair.  
  
Angelo fell silent and sat staring off into space.  
  
"Angelo, I'm sorry," Jarod said regretfully. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Angelo not hurt," he said giving Jarod a sideways grin.  
  
Despite himself, Jarod chuckled.  
  
"Miss Parker is the hunted now. She runs he chases."  
  
"Hunted…" Jarod repeated then leapt to his feet. Settling back in front of his laptop, he quickly pulled up the information he had dug up on Willard's childhood. He learned that the area where Douglas Willard had spent his teenage years was a heavily wooded, very remote area in Maine. Pulling up a topographical map of the area, he gave a short laugh. "Gotcha," he said just as Broots came into the living room.  
  
"What did you find?" Broots asked anxiously.  
  
"Willard," Jarod stated with a look of sheer determination. "I know where he has taken her and I am going after them…alone."  
  
**********  
  
Comforting warmth spread slowly through her aching body causing Miss Parker to open her eyes. Blinking quickly as the rays of the sun, beating down on her battered body, momentarily blinded her. Groaning inwardly, every joint and every muscle screaming in protest, she raised herself up into a seated position.  
  
Attempting to stand, she cried out in agony. Quickly lowering herself back down to the ground, she bit down on her bottom lip. She raised first her left foot and then her right. They were both badly bruised. Deep cuts that had been covered in dried blood were now beginning to bleed again after her aborted attempt to stand.  
  
Pulling herself to the edge of the river, Miss Parker lowered her raw feet into the icy water. Clenching her teeth as lightning bolts of pain shot through her body, she removed her badly ruined silk blouse, tearing off the sleeves. Then after carefully cleaning the cuts, the cold water slowing the bleeding considerably and numbing the pain, she used the sleeves of her blouse for bandages. They would offer little protection, but would have to do.  
  
Knowing that she had to get moving before Willard found her, Miss Parker recalled something Jarod had taught her when they were children. He'd shown her how, by focusing on an alternate reality, she could block out pain…endure almost any punishment.  
  
She also remembered how, when she had asked him how he had learned to do it, he'd deftly avoided the question. She had not pursued the subject any further, deciding that she didn't really want to know the answer. Looking back now, she wished she would have, but it had been much easier to turn a blind eye to Jarod's pain than to face how he made her feel.  
  
Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift…searching her memories for a safe haven. "I can do this," she told herself. Then somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind she heard the voice of a young girl. 'Jarod, do you love me?' Miss Parker smiled at the image of Jarod, brown eyes shimmering with innocent emotion, replied, 'With all my heart.'  
  
Anchored her thoughts firmly to the memory she slowly opened her eyes. Carefully getting to her feet she faltered as the pain began to slice through the thin veil of protection. "Stay with me, Jarod," she said in a pleading whisper. "I need you."  
  
Soon she was making her way through the woods, away from the river. The pain was there, but endurable. It was a strange feeling…like being in the midst of a dream yet she was still alert to her surroundings…still able to focus on keeping one step ahead of Willard.  
  
Working her way carefully down a steep hillside, she stayed under the cover of the trees and underbrush. Large boulders and fallen logs also served to prevent anyone below from seeing her. Maybe Willard had gone…leaving her for dead. It was strange how such a concept could actually bring her comfort. The idea of being hunted down like an animal was far more frightening.  
  
With that thought, Miss Parker froze, sinking slowly to her knees in the middle of the rocky trail. Wasn't that what she had been doing to Jarod…hunting him like an animal? Five years he had been running from the Centre…from her.  
  
A wave of self-loathing washed over her as she took a long hard look at the past and the mistakes she had made in her life. Summoning the strength to get up, she promised herself that she would somehow find a way to repair the damage she had inflicted upon the fragile relationship she and Jarod had once shared.  
  
The sun was starting its downward path in the sky as Miss Parker reached the edge of the woods. Before her was an incredible azure lake surrounded by a lush meadow that extended well beyond her line of vision. An attempt to cross would put her out in the open for at least the fifty yards it would take her to reach the shelter of the forest again. If she were to skirt the edge of the meadow, staying out of sight, she could bide her time until she could cross under the cover of darkness. Which, judging from the position of the sun, was still several hours away.  
  
The only other option was to turn back, seek cover and wait for night to continue on. Choosing the latter, she turned around heading back the way she'd come. Following the creek upstream she spotted a place where massive boulders came together to form a narrow alcove. To reach it she would have to cross the creek, then make her way over and around several smaller boulders. The protection it would offer would be worth the effort.  
  
After pausing to check and adjust the makeshift bandages on her feet, Miss Parker stepped into the creek. The shin-deep cold water felt good…so good that she remained there. The sand bar providing a soft cushion beneath her feet. Several minutes later she reluctantly left the creek behind.  
  
Once she reached the safety of the alcove, her legs gave out. She dropped to her knees near a fallen log. Sitting down with her back against it, she closed her eyes. Fighting back the urge to cry, she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Before long exhaustion prevailed over determination, and she drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm going with you," Broots said forcefully.  
  
"No, I have to face Willard alone."  
  
"Going up against Willard alone is just plain stupid, not to mention suicidal. I thought you were supposed to be a genius."  
  
"Broots…"  
  
"Jarod, sunset is only a few hours away. There is no time to argue we are going together and that is final.  
  
Jarod gave Broots a half smile and a quick nod. "All right, you win. Let's go."  
  
"I will call Nick from the chopper and tell him to be ready to move in if we need backup," he said with a nod and headed out the door.  
  
Jarod grabbed his leather coat and followed Broots toward the helicopter. They were still a few yards from it when they heard the engine fire and the blades begun turning, quickly picking up speed. Opening the door of the cockpit, Jarod and Broots were surprised to find Angelo in the pilot's seat.  
  
Angelo gave them a goofy grin and climbed down from the cockpit. "Go now, find Miss Parker," he said with a nod. The Empath then darted across the field toward the house.  
  
Jarod slid into the pilot's seat while Broots climbed in next to him. "Is he always one step ahead of the rest of us," Broots smiled shaking his head.  
  
"Pretty much," Jarod said while putting on his headset.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Jarod pulled back slightly on the stick lifting them into the air. He said nothing for several minutes, his silence earning him a worried look from Broots.  
  
"I hope you have a plan," Broots said into his headset.  
  
"Don't I always?" Jarod replied flatly.  
  
"Yeah, you do," Broots agreed. "But something tells me this isn't one of those times."  
  
Jarod glanced over at him, "It's not too late to back out."  
  
"Not a chance, Jarod. I care about Miss Parker too."  
  
"I know," Jarod nodded in understanding.  
  
"I just hope we are not too late," Broots said.  
  
"Not this time," Jarod replied unwaveringly. "I will not be too late this time."  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker awoke just as the sun descended behind the mountain. The temperature immediately plunged ten degrees. Shivering uncontrollably, she moved closer to the massive granite boulders for warmth.  
  
As darkness settled in, the blue moon rose high in the sky and the air came to life with sounds she dared not identify. The blood-curdling scream of a mountain lion echoed through the night causing her to rethink her original plan to travel at night. Deciding that she would rather take her chances with a mountain lion than Willard, she got to her feet and carefully climbed down from her hiding place.  
  
The moon was so bright that it almost seemed like daylight. It filtered down through the canopy of trees casting eerie shadows on the ground. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising and knew that Willard was close.  
  
"Keep calm," she told herself upon reached the clearing. She considered making a run for it, hoping she could reach the higher vegetation near the lake before being spotted by Willard. Deciding it was worth a try, she moved into a position that gave her the shortest possible run to the lake.  
  
"Well, it's now or never," she said taking a deep breath. Before she could change her mind she jumped up and ran as fast as the uneven ground would allow. She stumbled over unseen obstacles hidden in the high grass several times. Each time she got up and kept going. Keeping low to the ground, she reached the edge of the lake. Dropping down on all fours, she laughed with relief. There was one advantage to chasing a runaway pretender; it kept her in shape.  
  
Taking only a moment to catch her breath she was up and running again in minutes. Just a few yards from the safety of the woods she heard a shot and dove to the ground covering her head just as the bullet struck the ground in front of her.  
  
"Son of a…" she cried out.  
  
"Oh Miss Parker," Willard sang out. "You really should come in out of the cold. You'll catch your death."  
  
"I'll take my chances thank you," she replied eyeing the tree line only ten or twelve feet away from where she lay.  
  
"It's going to be a cold one…you know autumn is in the air."  
  
Inch by inch she crept forward on her belly. If she could not reach the woods, she was as good as dead.  
  
"I am a very patient man, Miss Parker. In solitary confinement you learn patience." Willard said, his voice echoing, making it impossible to discern where it was coming from. "I can end your suffering…it doesn't have to be this way."  
  
"Go to hell, Willard," Miss Parker hissed.  
  
Willard laughed, "That was just a warning shot, by the way. I can put a bullet in your back at any moment. I see you lying there in the grass. I know what you are planning. Oh, you might make it to those trees, but you cannot escape. I know every inch of these mountains. I spent much of my childhood here. My father taught me everything he knew about stalking prey and making the kill…but of course, he could not have known how I would put those skills to use. He was my first victim, you know…hunting accident, it was a shame really."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"Well, well, your sense of humor is still intact. How are those lovely feet of yours holding up? They must be very painful. Makes it very difficult to run."  
  
Raising her upper body slightly, she managed to get her legs up under her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she said a silent prayer. A split second later she was on her feet and sprinting toward the tree line. A single shot rang out followed by the searing heat as the bullet struck her. She cried out in pain as the ground came rushing toward her…  
  
**********  
  
Jarod's heart nearly stopped when he heard the first shot, but when the second echoed through the night air he felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and trampled by a herd of buffalo. "Parker," he gasped.  
  
Launching into a dead run, Jarod prayed. He ran blindly through the woods, leaping over fallen trees and rocks. A clearing came into view, and a sparkling lake. He slowed to a walk, searching the meadow for any signs of movement.  
  
He was about to change directions when he heard it. A soft moan followed by a series of expletives that brought a smile of relief to his face. Turning he spotted her on the ground near the base of a giant oak tree.  
  
"Miss Parker," Willard called out. "I know I hit you. Are you going to give in to your fate and let me end this or are you going to lie in there and bleed to death slowly and painfully."  
  
Getting to her feet, Miss Parker faltered, as the burning in her shoulder seemed to spread all down her left arm. Holding on to the tree, she fought the vertigo that threatened to overwhelm her and lost. She staggered and fell, but instead of hitting the ground, she found herself being lifted and carried away from the sound of Willard's voice.  
  
"It's all right Parker, I've got you."  
  
Miss Parker's eyes filled with tears when she heard his voice…like a warm blanket; it seemed to wrap her in a protective cocoon. "Jarod…" she whispered. "I didn't think you would come…"  
  
Jarod laughed softly, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."  
  
"That's original," she replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Hey, it's the best I could do on short notice."  
  
"Thank you," she uttered softly. A moment later she closed her eyes and the world faded into darkness.  
  
**********  
  
The sound of approaching helicopters was music to Broots' ears as he ran to the top of the rise to flag them down. "Thank God," he smiled with relief.  
  
As soon as they landed, Nick emerged and met his friend halfway. "Where are they?"  
  
"Jarod and I separated hoping to cover more ground. Then about an hour later, I heard two shots minutes apart…sounded like a rifle. They came from that direction," he said motioning toward the mountain. "Nick, we have to find them."  
  
"We will, Chris. Why don't you stay here…"  
  
"Not a chance," Broots shook his head. "Those are my friends out there…both of whom have saved my sorry hide at one time or another."  
  
Nick nodded, "Let's go."  
  
**********  
  
Willard stepped into the grove of trees where he knew she was hiding. "Miss Parker, come out come out wherever you are," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
A moment later he spotted the second, boot-clad, set of footprints and smiled knowingly. "Jarod, I am so pleased that you could join us. This will make our little game it so much more interesting," he called out.  
  
Jarod heard him, and without stopping to look back, he changed directions and continued on. If they were going to have a chance of getting out of this alive, they had to throw Willard off their trail just long enough for Broots to bring help. Climbing a hillside over the rockiest ground he could manage, he reached a stand of trees.  
  
"Parker," he said as he laid her down in the ferns at the base of the oaks. She was slipping in and out of consciousness from loss of blood. "I have to find a way to buy us some time. Stay here and do not make a sound. I will be back soon."  
  
As Jarod stood to go, she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Be careful," she said wearily.  
  
"I will," he nodded, tenderly brushing the hair back from her face.  
  
After making sure Willard was no where in sight, he climbed quickly back down to the trail. He headed toward the river hoping that Willard would fall for his diversion. If he did not, they were both as good as dead.  
  
Jarod reached the riverbank and crossed to the other side. Willard had to believe that they were headed back toward his cabin. It was the most illogical place for them to go, so maybe to Willard…the most logical.  
  
Reaching the path that led to the cabin, he made sure that his tracks would be visible leaving the trail to take a shortcut through the underbrush. He broke a few branches for good measure then overturned several small stones. Confident that he had done the best he could, Jarod then headed back toward the river. Treading carefully so as not to leave evidence of his passing.  
  
Reaching the river, he again plunged into the icy water. Instead of crossing to the opposite side, he made his way through the rapidly moving current for several minutes emerging downstream, soaking wet and grinning. "The game is on, Willard" he smirked. "Catch us if you can."  
  
The sun was just coming up by the time Jarod reached the place where he had left Miss Parker, he dropped his backpack on the ground next to her, immediately pulling out the first aid kit. She was deathly pail and unconscious but still breathing. "Parker, don't even think about dying on me," he said drawing back his leather jacket and carefully pulling her tattered blouse off her shoulder so he could examine the damage caused by the bullet.  
  
Pushing back his emotions, he forced himself to focus, shifting into doctor mode. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was a deep flesh wound. The bullet had nicked the bone and tore through some muscle tissue, but she would be all right as long as infection did not set in before he could get her to a hospital.  
  
Cleaning and bandaging the wound carefully, Jarod wrapped his coat back around her then stood. He could only sit back and wait and hope that Broots would find them before Willard did.  
  
Looking at Miss Parker, the bullet hole in her shoulder, her torn clothing, battered and bruised feet, the countless injuries that could not be seen… Jarod felt a rage like nothing he had ever known before building inside him. He wanted to kill Willard with his bare hands for hurting her. However, his main priority had to be her. Once she was out of the line of fire, he would find Willard and put an end to his game once and for all.  
  
Sitting down next to Miss Parker, he wrapped his arms around her gathering her shivering form against him for warmth. The need to be close, to feel her breath on his skin…her heart beating, was almost overwhelming. No longer able to hold back his emotions, Jarod let his head fall back against the trunk of the tree as tears filled his eyes. He had come so close to losing her. The very thought of which shook him to the core. There was no way to know what path fate was leading them down, but he was sure of one thing…she was and always had been a part of him.  
  
An hour later, awake and feeling a bit stronger, Miss Parker reluctantly tore herself away from Jarod's warm embrace. Sitting up slowly, she turned to face him. The look she saw in the deep brown depths of his eyes nearly stole her breath away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jarod asked, his voice filled with such tenderness that she very nearly burst into tears.  
  
She answered with a slight nod, "I—I think so."  
  
Jarod stared at her for several seconds without saying a word. Then slowly he raised his hand to her cheek and smiled gently. "You have no idea how scared I was. I was so afraid that I had lost you."  
  
"It takes more than a homicidal sociopath to get me down," she laughed softly.  
  
"I need to examine your feet," he said as he rose then dropped to his knees by her feet. Looking up at her, he said softly, "This is going to hurt."  
  
"It can't possibly hurt any worse than this hole in my shoulder," she snapped. "Just do it and get it over with." She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming as Jarod carefully began to remove the blood stained silk. "Okay, I was wrong…it hurts worse," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hold on, Parker. I've almost got it," he said.  
  
As soon as the right foot was free, he turned to the left. His expression was unreadable.  
  
"Well, do we have to amputate?" she asked making a poor attempt at humor.  
  
"The cuts are infected and the bruises are deep purple. You have a couple of broken toenails but as far as I can tell without x-rays, no broken bones. Don't worry, Parker," he grinned. "We'll have you chasing after me in high heels again in no time."  
  
"Funny," she glared at him flinching as he applied antiseptic from the first aid kit to the cuts. "You are enjoying this aren't you…torturing me," she gasped.  
  
Jarod continued cleansing the wounds. A moment later he stopped and looked up at her. "I—I would never intentionally cause you pain," he said softly, his voice shaky.  
  
"Jarod…" she began, regretting her words, but not knowing how to take them back. She should have realized the burden of guilt that he was carrying around. He was blaming himself for what Willard had done to her and for Danielle's murder.  
  
Concentrating on wrapping Miss Parker's feet in sterile gauze, Jarod kept his eyes averted. It was tearing him apart inside knowing that he was the reason she was in so much pain. "I'm sorry," he said as he finished and quickly gathered up the first aid kit returning it to his pack.  
  
"Jarod, you can't blame yourself for this, the only person to blame is Willard." Reaching out to him, Miss Parker took hold of his hand and placed it over her heart. "I'm here…I'm alive."  
  
Neither knew what to say, as they both felt the electricity in the air. Before either of them realized what was happening, their lips met in a gentle, searching kiss.  
  
A moment later they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Jarod…Miss Parker?" Broots called out.  
  
"Up here, Broots," Jarod responded.  
  
"Tell me you didn't come out here alone," she said.  
  
"Broots? You brought Broots as back up," Miss Parker asked staring at Jarod as if he had grown a second head.  
  
He smiled, running his right index finger along the delicate contours of her face. "We have to get you to a hospital," he said nodding toward her shoulder.  
  
Miss Parker nodded leaning back against the tree as she pulled the leather coat tightly around herself breathing in the scent of him. Her head was spinning but she was not sure if it was from the loss of blood or the loss of Jarod's touch.  
  
"Jarod," Broots said as he reached them. "Thank God. You are all right…both of you. Miss Parker, you do not know how glad I am to see you," he said carefully embracing her.  
  
She accepted the hug gratefully. "Thanks, Broots. I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"Did you see Willard?" Jarod asked.  
  
"We are combing the woods for him now. He is a slippery bastard. Nick is waiting for us down below. Are you ready to go?" Broots asked as he took out his gun and checked the clip to be sure it was full, then released the safety.  
  
"Broots," Miss Parker stared at him in amazement. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Let's just say that you don't know me as well as you thought you did, Miss Parker," Broots said as he started back down the rocky slope.  
  
"What was that all about?" she stared after him, a bewildered expression on her face. "Jarod?"  
  
"You will have to be patient, Parker. Broots will tell you everything as soon as it's safe for him to do so," he replied as he retrieved his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Just what I need, more secrets…" she said, cursing under her breath as she attempted to stand. Her feet refused to carry her weight and her knees buckled. Jarod caught her, lifting her up into his arms.  
  
"Parker, you and I both need to accept the possibility that we may never know the entire truth about our pasts and our families. We need to open our eyes and see what we do have…friends who care about us…and each other."  
  
"Jarod, I…"  
  
"Just believe, Parker. Believe in what we have…what's in our hearts. As long as we have that truth, we will survive."  
  
Her eyes brimming with tears, Miss Parker wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he descended the rocky slope.  
  
"That way," Broots motioned as they reached him. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll be right behind you."  
  
Nick emerged from behind a boulder just ahead and waved to them that it was all clear. Jarod headed straight for him while Broots followed, his gun drawn. No one uttered a word as they made their way out of the woods.  
  
Watching Broots closely, Miss Parker was having difficulty believing that he was the same man she had worked with for the past five years. Dressed in dark slacks, a white shirt, a navy blue jacket and handling his gun as if it were an extension of his arm…Broots wasn't the timid computer nerd afraid of his own shadow…but a trained agent for the FBI.  
  
She cringed as she thought about the way she had treated him in the past. However, her guilt soon gave way to anger as she realized that, like everyone else in her life, he had kept the truth from her...lied to her about who he really was.  
  
They reached the FBI base camp and Jarod reluctantly turned Miss Parker over to the paramedics and watched as they loaded her into the helicopter.  
  
Once they examined her, they gave her something for the pain. Then strapping her in securely they prepared her for transport to the hospital.  
  
Jarod boarded the chopper just before they were to take off. "Parker," he whispered.  
  
Groggy from the drugs they had given her, Miss Parker had to fight to keep her eyes open and focused on Jarod's face. "You're going back out there aren't you."  
  
"I have no choice. As long as Willard is free, you and everyone else I care about will be in danger."  
  
"Just be careful…please," she said, her eyes drifting closed as her body succumbed to the drugs.  
  
"I will," he said, his dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love you, Parker," he whispered, brushing his lips lightly over hers. Climbing down from the helicopter, Jarod motioned to the pilot to take off. He watched until it disappeared over the treetops.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Broots asked as he approached.  
  
"Physically…yes. Emotionally…I don't know."  
  
"She is the strongest woman I have ever known. Not many people could have endured the things she went through these past few days…she will be all right. She has you and Sydney to help her."  
  
Jarod turned to face Broots. "And you Broots…you have always been there for her. You have been a great friend to both of us. Thank you."  
  
Glancing nervously at his feet, Broots shook his head slightly. "What kind of friend lies to the people he cares about?"  
  
"Broots, you are FBI. You have to maintain your cover or you end up dead. I understand that and so will Miss Parker and Sydney. Do not beat yourself up over this. These past five years you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. I know how she treats you sometimes, but I also know that deep down she respects and admires you. She may not say it but she cares about you."  
  
"Thanks," Broots nodded slightly then brought his gaze up to meet Jarod's. "What about you?"  
  
"Me?" Jarod asked.  
  
"How are you holding up? You have been through quite an ordeal yourself this week."  
  
Jarod smiled slightly, "I'm fine, but I will be better when Willard is dealt with."  
  
"You're going after him, aren't you."  
  
"That's the plan," Jarod stated flatly.  
  
"What happens when you find him?" Broots asked though he was afraid that he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Jarod replied, his tone bitter and callous.  
  
"I remember when you killed Damon. You saved my life, but I know how much it must have cost you to pull that trigger."  
  
"Willard has to die. It's the only way the people that I care about will be safe."  
  
Broots nodded, "I won't try and stop you, Jarod. However, I am also not going to let you go out there alone. I'm going with you."  
  
"No, Broots," Jarod said adamantly. "You have Debbie to think about. I can't let you risk your life."  
  
"I risk my life every day that I walk into the Centre as an undercover agent. My daughter knows what I do and why. She also cares very deeply for Miss Parker and would want me to help stop this monster." Broots took a step toward the pretender, placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Besides, either way I am risking my life because if I anything were to happen to you, Miss Parker would skin me alive."  
  
Jarod gave a slight nod then turned away from Broots. "It's ironic, all these years I have searched endlessly for my family, because I believed that without them I could never be whole…never have an identity. I now realize that a big part of what I've been searching for was there all along…right behind me…wearing stiletto heels," he chuckled softly.  
  
Broots smiled, "Jarod, nobody deserves to find happiness more than you and Miss Parker. You belong together. Do not let Willard destroy this chance to finally have the life you and she have always dreamed of. Let us handle him."  
  
Jarod shook his head, "Broots, I can't do that and you know it. It is not in me to let something like this go. Willard has to be stopped and no one knows him better than I do. I have to do this."  
  
Broots nodded and released a heavy sigh. "Well then, I guess it is going to be the two of us together because I am not letting you face Willard alone."  
  
"Is three a crowd," Nick said as he came up behind the two men. "If not then I would like to join you in your little crusade."  
  
Jarod lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair. When he looked up again they were both staring at him intensely. "All right," Jarod gave in. "It means a lot to me that you are willing to do this, thank you."  
  
Nick smiled, "It's either that or we could just slap hand cuffs on you and send you back to jail to keep you out of the way."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Broots said a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't," Jarod said suddenly worried.  
  
Broots laughed, "Come on Jarod, let's get something to eat."  
  
"Thank you," Jarod released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"You're welcome, my friend."  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker awoke in a stark-white hospital room with a dull, throbbing pain in her left shoulder and a strange tingling sensation in both her feet and her legs. Glancing to her left, she smiled at the sight of Sydney sleeping soundly in the chair next to the window. In his hands, he held her mother's rosary beads.  
  
"Sydney," she whispered as tears suddenly filled her eyes. She tried to hold back the flood, but as the dam broke, she let go.  
  
Hearing her gut-wrenching sobs, Sydney rose from the chair immediately. "Are you in pain?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"  
  
"No," she said shaking her head slowly. "Please, Sydney…just hold me."  
  
Sydney took her in his arms and held her while she cried. "I'm here, Miss Parker," he whispered. "I'm here."  
  
**********  
  
It was late evening when the three men returned to the FBI base camp exhausted and empty-handed. Broots and Nick both collapsed on the ground under a tree while Jarod paced angrily.  
  
Nick tossed him a full canteen and watched as Jarod drank the cool water. "Jarod, when this is all over you should really consider a career with the FBI. You have got more stamina and dedication than most of the agents in the field."  
  
"Including him," Broots chuckled.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Jarod said with a nod and a half smile.  
  
"Seriously though, Jarod. Nick's right. You would make a great agent. And you've had prior experience, so to speak," Broots said as he lifted his weary frame on the ground. "You should really consider it."  
  
Jarod kicked at a rock and laughed humorlessly, "I'm a pretender remember, I can be anything I want to be."  
  
"Jarod, no matter what you think…being a pretender is not a curse. You have helped so many people…people who had no where else to turn. The Centre may have made you what you are, but what you have chosen to do with it is the ultimate pay back," Broots said then turned and walked toward the mess tent.  
  
"Broots," Jarod called after him. "Thanks."  
  
Broots stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "You're welcome," he nodded.  
  
Nick stood and put a hand on Jarod's shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"You go ahead," Jarod smiled. "I'm going to take a walk."  
  
"All right, but watch your back. Willard's still out there somewhere."  
  
"I will," Jarod nodded then sauntered off toward the tree line.  
  
Nick watched him go then turned toward the tent.  
  
Jarod walked for several minutes before he reached the edge of a lake. The moon shone down on the still water. Stooping down to pick up a handful of pebbles, he straightened and tossed them one by one into the water, the ripples disturbing the mirror-like surface.  
  
"And who might you be little boy," Jarod said softly.  
  
Willard stepped out of the shadows behind him. "I knew you could feel me, Jarod. That is why it struck me as odd that you seemed to be running around in circles today. Then it occurred to me that you were protecting your friends…very noble. Then again, you always put others before yourself. Foolish…admirable…but very foolish."  
  
"I won't put anyone else in danger."  
  
"I have to say, Jarod. Your Miss Parker was even more beautiful than I had imagined. I really wish we'd had more time to get to know one another though. I have never met a woman with her courage and blind determination. She proved to be more of a challenge than I had expected. I suppose I was at a disadvantage from the beginning…admittedly I was distracted by her physical attributes. Her hair was like silk…and her skin…fine porcelain…"  
  
Jarod knew that Willard was taunting him. It was all he could do to keep the rage, boiling up within him, at bay. "Yes—She is unique."  
  
"Come on, Jarod. Don't you want to play the game?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not much in the mood."  
  
"Too bad," Willard shook his head. "I was just going to fill you in on the next phase."  
  
"You are not going to hurt anyone else, Willard," Jarod said keeping his back to him. "This is between you and me…no one else."  
  
"Now where is the fun in that, prodigy?" Willard asked taking a step closer to Jarod. "You have already been inside my head…you know me. You have bested me twice before and proved yourself my equal. It is much more rewarding to manipulate you by playing with the pawns in your pitiful life. Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Angelo, and then of course there is your family. What is your lovely sister's name again? Oh yes…Emily. She isn't going to pose as much of a challenge as Miss Parker, but she is just as beautiful."  
  
Jarod's eyes reflected the moonlight as tears of frustration pooled in them blurring his vision. "You win, Willard. You have beaten me. You will just have to find another source of amusement in your pitiful life. My family and my friends will no longer be your pawns."  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, prodigy. The game will end…but on my terms not yours. I am the one holding all the cards. You, Jarod…your conscience will be your downfall…though it is your loved ones who will suffer the repercussions."  
  
"It is my conscience that is preventing me from killing you right now, Willard."  
  
"My point exactly," Willard laughed arrogantly. "Oh, by the way, there is one pawn that I neglected to mention…your son."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jarod asked as he turned abruptly, grabbing Willard by the front of his shirt.  
  
Willard smiled triumphantly, "I see I was right…you didn't know about him. Handsome boy…looks just like his beautiful mother."  
  
"You are lying," Jarod screamed shoving Willard back against a tree.  
  
"Jarod, you know what the Centre is capable of…they cloned you for God's sake. Why should it come as a surprise that they had other methods of replicating their prize pretender?"  
  
Jarod released him suddenly and turned away not saying a word.  
  
"It's time for me to go," Willard said smugly. "See you in the next phase, prodigy."  
  
"I don't think so, Willard," Jarod turned leveling his 9mm on him. "The game ends here," he said then squeezed the trigger.  
  
With his last breath, Willard smiled at Jarod. "I win," he said then he sank slowly to the ground. "I win."  
  
Broots and Nick reached the lake a few seconds after they had heard the shot. They spotted Jarod standing over the still form of Douglas Willard. As Broots approached Jarod and took the gun from his hand, Nick bent over Willard to check for a pulse then shook his head.  
  
"Are you all right?" Broots asked as he slipped the gun from Jarod's grasp.  
  
Nick signaled the other agents to take Willard's body away. Following them back to base camp while Broots stayed behind with Jarod.  
  
Jarod turned to look out over the shimmering lake. His head was swimming…his vision blurred by tears. He raised his shaking hands to his face in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "I have a son," he uttered almost inaudibly, but Broots heard.  
  
"What did you just say?" Broots asked.  
  
"Willard said that I have a son, created by the Centre," Jarod said meeting Broots' questioning gaze.  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore. I have been lied to my entire life."  
  
"I will fly back to the Centre first thing in the morning. Give me time to do some digging and I promise you I will find the truth."  
  
Jarod fell into a thoughtful silence for several minutes. Then turning to face Broots again, he frowned. "I keep telling myself that it can't be true but then…"  
  
"The Centre is capable of almost anything, Jarod. You know that." Broots sat down on a large rock and shook his head. "Do you have any idea who his mother is?" he asked.  
  
Jarod nodded, "The Centre wants the ultimate pretender…one that can be raised from birth with no interference from the outside world. A child with the bloodline of two Red Files is almost guaranteed to have the anomaly in their blood which predisposes us to the pretender gene."  
  
"Miss Parker," Broots exhaled. "How old do you think he is?"  
  
"Too young for them to have begun testing him yet…one…possibly two."  
  
"Do you think it could be Andrew? I know it is a long shot, but he is the right age."  
  
"That would explain why one minute Mr. Parker is supposedly running for his life and then after the birth of Andrew he is suddenly back at the helm of the Centre as if nothing ever happened. If Andrew is my son, Mr. Parker would have one hell of a bargaining chip to get himself back in the good graces of the Triumvirate."  
  
"What are you going to tell Miss Parker?" Broots asked.  
  
"Nothing—at least until we can confirm whether or not Andrew is our son. I don't want to upset her until we know the truth."  
  
Broots suddenly realized what the truth would do to Miss Parker if they did learn that Andrew is her son. "My God, Jarod, she was there when he was born. She delivered her own child from the womb of another woman. Unwittingly handing him over to her father and the Centre to be exploited just as you were."  
  
"All the more reason to wait until we are sure."  
  
Broots shook his head, "When will this nightmare end?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Broots. I wish to God I knew," Jarod said as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Kaleidoscope Part II

Kaleidoscope  
  
By Jennifer DeNaughel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Outside the partially open door of her hospital room, Jarod watched as Miss Parker jabbed at the food on her plate with a fork, a look of pure disgust on her face. He smiled, but the hint of amusement in his dark eyes vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Turning away he crossed to the other side of the corridor and sat down on a padded bench. Leaning back against the wall he pressed the heels of his hands against closed eyelids. It had been days…since he had slept and by the looks of things, he would not be getting any rest in the near future.  
  
Broots had confirmed that Andrew was his and Miss Parker's son. To be certain, he'd had the FBI lab technician run the tests three times. Each time the results came back conclusive.  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he quickly looked up. "Syd."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Broots called. He said you might need me."  
  
Jarod stood up and threw his arms around Sydney. "Thank God you're here," he said softly. "Syd, what am I going to do? I have to tell her about Andrew. I don't know how she is going to take the news."  
  
Sydney held him for several minutes before he finally released him and took a step back. "You know as well as I do that Miss Parker is a strong woman. She will be devastated…there is no doubt. But she will be all right."  
  
Jarod nodded slowly and turned away from Sydney. "Maybe it's me. I just learned that I have a son and more than anything I want to hold him in my arms and tell him who I am. At the same time, I am terrified of the idea of being a father. I have nothing to offer Andrew…a life on the run…that is no life at all."  
  
"Jarod, you told me once that it takes more than blood to create a bond between people…that it takes love. You and Miss Parker have a unique and powerful bond that has somehow withstood an endless barrage of loss and deception in your lives. Andrew is your son…no matter how he came to be. He is a part of the two of you and that is a bond that can never be broken."  
  
"How can I love him so completely when we've never met?" Jarod asked.  
  
"When I first learned about Nicholas, I was both devastated and ecstatic at the same time. I did not know whether to cry or to shout at the top of my lungs that I was a father. Only God knows the secrets of the heart, Jarod. To us mere mortals, they will forever remain an enigma…never meant to be solved."  
  
Jarod let his gaze drift down to the nondescript floor tiles beneath his feet. "Sydney," he said softly then looked up into his mentor's sad eyes. "You have always been there for me…protected me…and I repaid you by laying all the blame for what the Centre did on your shoulders. I understand now, why you could not allow yourself to feel anything for me emotionally…why you could not love me the way a father loves a son."  
  
Sydney embraced Jarod and with tears in his eyes, he smiled. "Jarod, in my heart you are no less my son than Nicholas is. It took every ounce of strength I had to hide my true feelings from the Centre all these years," he said. "You did not know it, but you stole my heart that first day in the sim lab. Jarod, I regret so many things in my life, but I will never regret loving you," he said then turning he walked slowly away.  
  
Jarod's voice caught in his throat as he watched the older man disappear into the elevator. "I love you too, Sydney," he said hoarsely.  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker frowned as she worked intently in her plate. Swirling cold mashed potatoes and gravy into the peas and carrots until she had created an artistic masterpiece.  
  
"You know, it isn't polite to play with your food."  
  
"Good manners do not apply with this bland slop. I wouldn't feed this stuff to Broots," she said as she turned toward the voice. Jarod stood just inside the open doorway clad in blue jeans and a black T-shirt with his leather coat slung over his shoulder. The sight of him made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Well, that 'bland slop' is what will get you out of that bed and back on your feet. That is unless you like it here," he grinned as he approached the bed.  
  
"And just where in the medical journals does it say that green Jell-O is a necessary part of a well-balanced diet."  
  
"Jell-O," Jarod's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Jell-O is delicious."  
  
"Help yourself," she grimaced as she handed him the small bowl from her tray.  
  
"Yum," he said as he downed the entire bowl of green stuff in just a few spoonfuls.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head in disbelief. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I can think of a few things," he winked as he set the empty bowl back on her tray.  
  
"Like what," she taunted with a knowing smile.  
  
"This, for starters," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers capturing it in a deep and lingering kiss. His hands slid around to the back of her head his fingers becoming entangled in the silky strands of her hair.  
  
Giving in to the exquisite torture of his touch, Miss Parker wrapped her good arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Her heart was thundering like a herd of wild horses while her mind was spinning out of control.  
  
Jarod finally broke the kiss and drew back slightly. He looked into the endless depths of her blue eyes and suddenly realized that the past and all the pain and torment in their lives paled when compared to what he was feeling at that moment. "I love you," he said softly then kissed her again…a light feathery kiss.  
  
Miss Parker's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to find the words to tell him what she was feeling but could not. "Jarod…"  
  
Jarod smiled in understanding. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
Nodding slowly, Miss Parker met his gaze.  
  
Jarod turned and walked toward the window. "There's something I need to tell you, Parker," he said. "Something that is going to drastically change both our lives."  
  
The seriousness of his tone immediately set of alarm bells in her head. "What is it?"  
  
"First I need you to promise to stay calm."  
  
"Jarod, just tell me," she said, bracing herself for the worst.  
  
Jarod took a deep breath releasing it slowly. "It's about Andrew."  
  
"My baby brother?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
Jarod turned to face her, his gaze resting intently on her face. "Andrew is…he is not your brother…he is your son. He is our son."  
  
"Oh my God," she gasped, her voice suddenly small and timid. "How—How…Jarod, I was there. I—I helped Brigitte in the delivery. How could Andrew be our son?"  
  
Wrapping her protectively in his embrace, Jarod held her while she cried. "I don't know how they did it, but it is true. The DNA test results were conclusive…Andrew is our son. Brigitte was only a surrogate."  
  
Miss Parker laughed humorlessly through her tears. "Of course…that explains why my father referred to Andrew as the 'final piece' that would get him back in power at the Centre. The son of their prize pretender…"  
  
"The son of two Red Files."  
  
"That is all we are to them, isn't it…pawns in their sick little game of Chess. They play God with our lives…taking away our humanity little by little."  
  
"All that matters now is that we get him out of the Centre as soon as possible."  
  
As her sobs subsided, Miss Parker felt the initial shock begin to diminish. Loosening her hold on Jarod, she lay back against the pillows and studied his face silently. "I cannot believe that I didn't see it before," she smiled slightly. "Andrew…he has your eyes."  
  
**********  
  
Broots walked into his FBI office with a look of determination on his face. Pulling a file from the cabinet just inside the door he walked over and dropped it on his desk. Removing his jacket and gun he sat down, cracked his knuckles then opened the file.  
  
Nick, who had been watching the whole scene from where he stood in the open doorway, chuckled softly to himself. "You look like a man on a mission," he said.  
  
Looking up from the file, Broots glared at his friend and partner. "I am in no mood for your wisecracks, Nick. I have had one hell of a day."  
  
"Sorry, Chris. What's going on?"  
  
Broots released an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair. "As if it wasn't bad enough that they cloned him…now we find out that the Centre created a child."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that Jarod and Miss Parker have a son."  
  
"Damn," Nick moved to sit down in the chair across from Broots.  
  
"We can't wait any longer," Broots said as he leaned forward again. "It's time for the powers that be to pay for what they have done to the people I care about."  
  
"Chris, be careful that you don't turn this into a personal vendetta against the Centre. By letting your emotions cloud your objectivity, you could jeopardize the entire operation as well as the lives of everyone involved."  
  
Nodding slowly, Broots stood and walked toward the window, keeping his back toward his friend. "This became personal a long time ago."  
  
"Chris…" Nick began.  
  
"Nick, there is something you need to know…"  
  
**********  
  
The shrill ringing of his cell phone jolted Jarod out of the first decent sleep he'd had in weeks. Turning over on the narrow cot the nurses had set up for him the night before, he reached for his jacket. Retrieving the phone from the pocket, he pressed the button and raised it to his ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sounds like you have been taking lessons on telephone etiquette from Miss Parker," Broots laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Jarod said groggily. "Good morning, Broots."  
  
"Just calling to see how Miss Parker is doing."  
  
"Dr. Kendrick will be in to check on her shortly," Jarod said glancing at his watch. "There is a good possibility that he will release her today depending on yesterday's test results and how she feels."  
  
"How did she take the news about Andrew?"  
  
"Better than I thought she would. It's almost as if, on some level, she knew."  
  
"They say that a bond between a mother and child is unshakable," Broots said.  
  
Jarod smiled, "It's true."  
  
"Do you feel a connection to your mother?"  
  
"I feel her in my heart."  
  
"Jarod, I promise you that I will help you find your family as soon as the Centre is no longer a threat."  
  
"I am afraid that it would take nothing short of a miracle to find them."  
  
"It may be easier than you think," Broots replied cryptically.  
  
Jarod wondered, for a fleeting moment, if Broots knew more than he was letting on about the whereabouts of his family. Deciding that he was being paranoid, he pushed the thought aside.  
  
"Keep me posted, Broots. I will call when we find out if she can go home."  
  
"All right," Broots said.  
  
"Thanks again for everything," Jarod said then ended the connection.  
  
**********  
  
Broots arrived at the Centre at his usual time and headed for his office. His first objective was to hack into the mainframe and download the security information that was vital to the operation. Jarod would not have much time to get Andrew and escape undetected, so he would need to map out the quickest route in and out. Andrew's nursery was on SL-17 and was heavily secured.  
  
Reaching the door to his office, he looked up and saw Sydney coming toward him. "Good Morning, Syd. You're here early."  
  
"Just checking on a special patient," Sydney winked and followed Broots into the office.  
  
Broots smiled, "You were able to get in to see him?"  
  
"Nurse Henderson is an old friend. Truthfully, I think she has a bit of a crush on me."  
  
"What if Mr. Parker finds out?"  
  
"Mr. Parker authorized the visit under the recommendation of Nurse Henderson. She told him that Andrew has been having terrible nightmares and that she thought that maybe I could figure out what was causing them."  
  
Broots chuckled softly, "You took a big chance, Syd."  
  
"I just wanted to be able to tell Jarod and Miss Parker that their son is safe and cared for. That they needn't worry about his well-being."  
  
"They will appreciate that, Sydney."  
  
"It is the least I could do. I still cannot believe that Mr. Parker could do such a thing to his own flesh and blood. He has done some reprehensible things in the past, but to create a child from his daughter without her knowledge is despicable," Sydney whispered harshly.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Broots sat down in front of his computer and turned it on. "It won't be much longer, Syd. If everything goes according to plan, Andrew will be in his mother and father's loving arms very soon."  
  
"I will do anything to make that happen, Broots…anything."  
  
"So will I. I promise you." As his emails downloaded, Broots smiled when he saw several from Delilah. "Soon, my love…soon," he whispered.  
  
"Did you say something, Broots?" Sydney asked.  
  
"No, Syd. Just checking my emails," he replied with a secretive smile.  
  
Sydney chuckled, "Must be from someone very special."  
  
"Oh she is…very special," Broots said.  
  
"How long have you known her? What's she like?"  
  
"I met her a few years ago. She is beautiful, Syd."  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Unfortunately we can't be together…not yet."  
  
"Because of the Centre," Sydney said as he sat down on the edge of Broots' desk. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I can't," Broots said with an appreciative smile.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me," Sydney smiled then stood and walked toward the door.  
  
"Thanks, Syd." Broots turned his attention back to his emails. Opening the first one, he began to read.  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Jarod," Dr. Kendrick said as he came out of Miss Parker's room. "You can take her home now. Just make sure she gets plenty of bed rest and no undue stress for at least a week," the doctor smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Kendrick," Jarod said as he rose from the bench and reached out to shake the doctor's hand.  
  
"You are very welcome. Now you better get in there, she's champing at the bit."  
  
Laughing, Jarod nodded, "I'll bet she is."  
  
"Take care of her," Dr. Kendrick said then turned and walked away.  
  
"I will," Jarod said watching until he stepped into the elevator with a parting wave.  
  
Miss Parker was sitting on the edge of the bed struggling to put on her blouse since her left arm had lost some of its range of motion.  
  
"Here, let me help," Jarod said reaching out to take the cotton blouse from her. He gently slipped her left arm into the sleeve then brought it around her shoulders and she put her right arm through.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, her voice betraying her feelings of helplessness and embarrassment.  
  
Jarod leaned closer and fastened the buttons of the blouse. "Parker, it is okay to ask for help," he smiled. "You are no longer alone…I'm here."  
  
Miss Parker flashed him a heated glare, which was quickly extinguished when she looked into his soft brown eyes. Unable to find her voice, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Jarod swept her up into his arms and lowered her into the wheelchair that Dr. Kendrick had left for her. "Let's get you home," he said as he took a step back.  
  
"I'm ready," she smiled.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay," Jarod said reassuringly. Then taking hold of the handles on the back of the wheelchair, he steered her toward the open door.  
  
"I know," Miss Parker said with as much conviction as she could muster. "I just want to hold Andrew in my arms again."  
  
"Andrew is safe and well-cared for, Parker," Jarod said as he turned into the elevator. "Sydney called me awhile ago and said that he had seen him and that our son is in good hands. The nurse caring for him is a friend of his and she will keep him posted on any developments. As much as I would love to just go in with guns blazing and take him, I know that we cannot do so without risk to him and other innocent lives."  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"We just have to be patient. Andrew will be in your arms, where he belongs, very soon."  
  
"I hope you are right, Jarod," she said with tears glistening in her blue eyes. "I hope you are right."  
  
**********  
  
The room was silent and the only illumination came from the narrow shaft of light shining through the small window in the door. The crib stood just to the right of the door, its tiny occupant sound asleep.  
  
Angelo moved toward the crib and looked down at the baby. He smiled and cocked his head to one side as he listened to the gentle rise and fall of Andrew's breathing.  
  
The sound of movement woke Andrew. He opened his eyes and upon seeing Angelo, gurgled happily raising his tiny arms in a bid to be held.  
  
"You are special…very special," Angelo said as he reached down and lifted him from the crib cradling him against his chest. "Angelo will watch over you always," he said gently rocking back and forth, humming softly until Andrew again drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Do not worry," Angelo whispered. "Mother and father coming for you soon."  
  
Placing Andrew back in his bed, he smiled as he arranged the blanket around his tiny form. "Sleep well, little one," he said. Then he quickly climbed up into the ventilation shaft. Silently he replaced the grate over the opening, and a moment later the red light on the surveillance camera came on signaling that it was recording again.  
  
**********  
  
Sleep would not come so she lay there in her bed staring up at the ceiling. All she could do was think about him…even though she knew that Andrew was safe, the knowledge did not ease her fears. Sitting up in bed, she noticed the light under her bedroom door.  
  
Clenching her teeth, she slid her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. As she rose to her feet and straightened, she fought the urge to cry out as the pain shot from her feet up through her legs.  
  
Amazingly she managed to reach the door and turned the knob without passing out or throwing up. As she had suspected, Jarod was sitting at the dining room table, typing on his laptop with one hand while the other raised a cup of coffee to his lips. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked grimacing, as the pain seemed to spread through her entire body.  
  
He turned at the sound of her voice. "You are supposed to be resting," he said his brown creased and his eyelids half-closed.  
  
"Jarod, I think you are the one that needs to rest," she said, settling on the sofa. "It is one a.m., and you have been working non-stop for days. You look like hell," she said, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Switching off the laptop, he downed the last of his coffee and stretched. Rubbing his tired eyes, he smiled wearily. "I guess you're right, I do need to get some rest." Rising from his chair, he approached the sofa. "What do you say we both go to bed and get some sleep?" He grinned as he scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Jarod," she laughed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking you back to bed."  
  
"Are you going to join me?"  
  
Jarod gave her a reserved smile. "I'd like to hold you all night if you'll let me."  
  
"I want you to hold me for the rest of our lives," Miss Parker said surprising herself as much as Jarod.  
  
In her bedroom, he gently lowered her down on the bed, then laid down beside her. Their eyes locked as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly. Gathering her against him, Jarod pressed his lips to her forehead. "There is nothing in this world I want more than to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms. Soon we will have our son and the life we have always dreamed of. I promise you."  
  
"Jarod, you and I both know that there is always going to be something or someone keeping us from that dream. As much as I want to believe in happily ever after, I can't…"  
  
Nodding in understanding, Jarod drew back slightly and looked into her eyes. "I will find a way, Parker. I will find a way," he smiled tenderly and kissed her. Then he reached over and shut off the lamp. "Rest now, we'll talk more in the morning," he said adjusting the blankets over them and wrapping her protectively in his embrace. "Sweet dreams," he whispered next to her ear.  
  
Snuggling closer to him, Miss Parker breathed in his scent and reveled in his warmth. It felt surreal to be so close to him. Never in her life had she ever felt so protected…so cherished. Yet, deep inside, she still felt that at any moment her world was going to come crashing in on her all over again. That fate was going to shuffle the deck leaving her alone and lost again.  
  
Closing her eyes, she listened to the beating of Jarod's heart, focusing on it until finally she drifted off to sleep. In her dreams she saw Andrew's smiling face, his dark eyes…so much like his father. He was running and giggling as Jarod chased him through a field of grass nearly as tall as he was. Across the meadow, she saw the beautiful image of her mother. She smiled as she watched her grandson. Then she turned to meet the gaze of her daughter and her smile slowly faded.  
  
"Mama, what's wrong?"  
  
"My darling, you know," Catherine said pausing to watch Andrew and Jarod for a moment before turning back to her daughter again. "It is time to face your inner demons, Madeline. If you do not, they will destroy you."  
  
"Help me, Mama. I don't know how to stop them."  
  
"I cannot. You need to look inside yourself to find the key," Catherine said as her image began to fade. "I love you, Madeline," she uttered then vanished.  
  
Miss Parker opened her eyes and felt the sting of tears as she replayed the dream in her head. "Oh, Mama, what am I going to do?" she whispered.  
  
**********  
  
"You had better have some good news, Lyle," Mr. Parker's voice boomed as he looked up at his son. "Did you find out who the Centre leak is? When I get my hands on whoever…"  
  
"You can relax, Dad." Lyle lowered himself into the chair across the desk from his father and smirked. "Willard is dead. Jarod killed him."  
  
"Yes, but the question is, what did Willard tell Jarod before he died."  
  
"Nothing, apparently. If Willard had told him about Andrew, Jarod would have stormed the gates and fought to the death to get his son out of here."  
  
"I'm sure you are right. Not only would Jarod have come but your sister as well. I shudder to think what she would do if she were to learn the truth about Andrew's true parentage."  
  
Lyle got up from the chair and walked toward the door. "I know I wouldn't want to be within firing range if she ever did. And I sure as hell wouldn't want to be you," he grinned and passed through the doors without looking back.  
  
Mr. Parker nodded thoughtfully. "Then let's hope she never does," he whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Having given up on sleep hours earlier, Miss Parker slipped quietly out of bed curling up on the window seat with her mother's favorite quilt wrapped around her to keep out the chill. As she sat listening to the steady rise and fall of Jarod's breathing, tears welled up in her eyes. She suddenly realized that the anxiety she had been feeling came not from some outside force, but from deep within her own psyche.  
  
Looking back on the past she hated what she saw…regrets…too many regrets. The things she had done to please her father and to prove her loyalty to the Centre now made her sick just to think about them.  
  
Jarod opened his eyes and raised his head up from the pillow. He smiled as he sat up and studied her silhouette against the light of the approaching dawn. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice husky with sleep.  
  
She shook her head slowly, not trusting her own voice. Tightening her grip on the quilt she leaned back against the wall and focused her gaze on the horizon.  
  
Jarod rose from the bed and settled himself on the window seat sitting cross-legged in front of her. "Parker, please don't push me away. I will not let you shut me out of your heart again. Not this time."  
  
Miss Parker turned to look at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of longing and fear. Torn between wanting to feel his arms around her and the memories of the past, she remained silent. She did not deserve what he was offering her. She did not deserve to be a mother to Andrew. There would never be a happily ever after for her because eventually, everything good in her life is taken away by the cruel hands of fate.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Jarod straightened his right leg, placing his foot on the floor as he slid closer to her. Shaking his head slowly, he frowned. "No, Parker. Let it go. What happened in the past…it has to remain in the past. Otherwise you will never be able to have the happiness you deserve."  
  
"That's just it, Jarod. I do not deserve to be happy. How can you, of all people, just forgive me for the way I treated you? Miss Parker turned to stare out the window again before continuing. "Jarod, I love you…have always loved you. I just don't know if I can give you what you need. I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
Jarod listened intently without saying a word until she finished. Then slowly he raised his right hand to cup her chin, gently turning her head back toward him. When she was facing him again, he held her gaze with his own and smiled gently. "You are what I need…I love you."  
  
Miss Parker saw the truth in his eyes. "Jarod, there are so many things that I want to tell you…things I should have said a long time ago."  
  
"Parker…"  
  
"No," she cut him off as she got up from the window seat. Keeping her back to him, she struggled to find the words she so desperately needed to say. "The things I have done…I can't take back no matter how much I want to. My God, Jarod, I never even told you how sorry I was about Kyle…losing him so soon and so violently just when you had found each other again. I should have understood the pain you were feeling…instead I only saw the chance to take you back to the Centre."  
  
Turning to face him, Miss Parker continued. "How can I face our son? What will he think of me when he learns what kind of person his mother is?"  
  
Jarod smiled as he rose and approached her, taking her in his arms. "Our son will be proud of his mother," he said softly. "Because she is a strong, beautiful woman who has, despite the losses she has suffered in her life, learned to love again."  
  
Relaxing against the strength of his broad chest as his arms encircled her, Miss Parker gave in to the will of her heart and in that moment all her demons fled. A comforting warmth filled her soul.  
  
As Jarod held her, he felt the sadness and the pain flowing out of her, leaving behind the joy and compassion he had always known was there. Pulling back slightly, he smiled. "Everything is going to be all right, Parker. I promise you," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
**********  
  
One week later...  
  
Miss Parker walked out of the Tower elevator and headed directly for her father's office. Hastily, she walked, her heels tapping out a cadence on the marble tiles. Forcing down a feeling of nausea, she went over what she was supposed to say to him. Everything depended upon this performance, her father had to believe that everything was business as usual or Jarod's plan would fail.  
  
She was barely able to contain a malicious grin when just a few feet from her destination, Lyle exited their father's office and came toward her. The instant he looked up and saw her he paled, his eyes frantically searching for an escape route. "Parker," he said pasting his usual counterfeit smile on his GQ-face. "You're back so soon?"  
  
"Disappointed, brother dear?"  
  
"No, not at all. I am relieved that you are alive and well. That Willard must have been some kind of psycho case," he said as he attempted to sidestep and pass by her.  
  
"You would know, wouldn't you. I mean since the two of you were so…chummy," she smiled as she stepped into his path cutting off his attempt to escape.  
  
"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Parker. I never even met the guy."  
  
"Really? Cause that is not what he told me. Shall we go in and tell Daddy what a bad boy you have been? Hmmm?"  
  
"Parker, you are overwrought. You need to go back home and get some rest. These delusions of yours are going to cause you nothing but trouble," Lyle said then made an abrupt turn, getting around her before she could stop him.  
  
Miss Parker watched him go. "You are mine now, baby brother," she whispered. Just before the elevator doors closed, she caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes.  
  
Reaching the doors of her father's office, she pushed through them with a reserved smile on her face. "Daddy, I'm back."  
  
Mr. Parker rose from his chair and studied his daughter closely. "I certainly hope you are here to tell me you brought Jarod in."  
  
Anger boiled up inside her until she was about to explode. Struggling to keep her expression unreadable, she focused on the memory of Andrew's smiling face and was soon able to dowse the flames. "I am sorry, Daddy. I failed you yet again. Willard shot me, Jarod got me to the hospital then vanished."  
  
"I suppose I am indebted to him for saving you from that lunatic," Mr. Parker said flatly.  
  
"Next time I see him, I will be sure to thank him for you. I'm sure he would have rather left me to the wolves…then again…maybe he knew just how devastated you would be to lose your only daughter," she said in a tone that reeked of disdain. She knew she was playing close to the edge but she could not stop herself.  
  
As was the usual, Mr. Parker suddenly smiled and came around the desk toward her. Taking her hand he helped her up and embraced her. "Angel, I am sorry for my coldness. It is just the idea that one of our own betrayed us by spilling classified information to Willard. I want to know who the leak is and I want them dealt with without prejudice."  
  
"Of course, Daddy," Miss Parker smiled sweetly. "Would you like me to handle the situation personally?"  
  
"Yes, Angel. I would."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
"When you find the leak, I don't care who it is. I want their head on a silver platter."  
  
"As you wish, Daddy," she said then turned to leave.  
  
"Angel," he said causing her to pause.  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy," she replied, forcing the words out through clenched teeth.  
  
Walking out into the corridor, she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall to steady herself as she struggled to get her heart rate under control.  
  
Taking a series of slow, deep breaths, she fought the urge to go back in there and put a bullet between her father's eyes. It made her sick to think of all the times he had blatantly lied to her. 'Trust me.' He must have uttered those words to her a million times and every time she had taken the bait…swallowing it hook, line and sinker.  
  
"Not this time, Daddy," she whispered. "Not this time."  
  
It did not surprise her to find Lyle waiting in her office when she entered. He rose from the chair, an anxious look on his face.  
  
"Relax your prostate, Lyle. I didn't tell him…yet," she cast him a vicious smile.  
  
"What's there to tell?"  
  
"Save it, dear brother. I am in no mood for your lies…God knows I get enough of that from Daddy."  
  
Lyle smirked, "What's the matter, Sis? Finally seeing the old man for what he is?"  
  
Miss Parker turned and glared at him. "Like father…like son."  
  
"Touché," Lyle grinned. "For what it's worth, I am sorry about the whole Willard thing. I really didn't believe that he would hurt you."  
  
"The man was a serial killer, what the hell did you think he would do? I should drop you where you stand, but you are much more valuable to me alive…for now at least."  
  
"I'm touched," he said.  
  
"Just remember who holds your pathetic life in her hands. Daddy put me in charge of finding the leak. He wants their head on a platter…your head. Don't believe for one second that you are more important to him than the Centre…you will find yourself in for a rude awakening."  
  
Lyle studied her silently for a moment. "You know, don't you?"  
  
"Know what?" she asked.  
  
"You know the truth about Andrew."  
  
"If you mean that he is my son…yes."  
  
"I'm surprised Dad is still breathing," Lyle grinned.  
  
"Unfortunately I am not a cold-blooded killer like my dear brother," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Does Jarod know?" he asked ignoring her comment.  
  
"Yes. Willard took great pleasure in taunting him with the information…signed his own death warrant."  
  
"Jarod killed him," Lyle stated flatly.  
  
"Willard left him no choice. He threatened his family…"  
  
"And you…"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.  
  
"I know there is something between the two of you. You can deny it all you want to, but I have seen the glint of light in your eyes at the mere mention of his name. You are in love with him…and always have been."  
  
"You are delusional, Lyle. The only thing between Jarod and me is Andrew…our son."  
  
"If that's true then explain why it is that whenever you need him, he's always there. He has repeatedly risked his freedom and his life for you."  
  
"He has risked his life for total strangers…that means nothing."  
  
"Maybe so, but Jarod values his freedom and his family above all else…all else that is except you. Our elusive pretender has risked both for you on more than one occasion. That tells me that he loves you and has loved you since you were children…long before Andrew came into the picture."  
  
Desperate to change the subject, Miss Parker faced Lyle. "How long have you known that Andrew was my son?"  
  
"After he was born and Dad returned to his position here at the Centre, he told me the truth and that Andrew was the key to getting Jarod back and to keeping you under control."  
  
Miss Parker sank down in the chair Lyle had vacated and ran her hands through her hair. "How could someone be so heartless…to sacrifice his own grandchild."  
  
Lyle perched on the arm of the chair. He reached down and brushed a lock of her hair back from her face. "I wish I knew. Maybe then I could begin to understand why he sacrificed me...his own son."  
  
Miss Parker glanced up at him in surprise.  
  
Lyle stood and walked toward the door. He paused just before exiting and looked back at her. "I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if things had been different," he said softly then walked out leaving her with a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Parker?" Sydney asked as he entered a few seconds after Lyle's departure. "Did Lyle upset you?"  
  
"I am fine, Syd," she smiled and rose from the chair.  
  
I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me down to SL-17. I have a very special patient to see," he smiled with a wink.  
  
A brilliant smile spread across Miss Parker's face. "Andrew?"  
  
Sydney nodded, "Andrew."  
  
She threw her arms around Sydney's neck and hugged him tightly. "But what about the surveillance cameras?"  
  
"Angelo is standing by to loop the video feed and buy us a few minutes with him."  
  
"Then let's go," Miss Parker smiled.  
  
Sydney held his arm out to her and together they walked out of her office and toward the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Sydney turned to her with a serious expression on his face. "Are you sure you are up to this? It is going to be very difficult for you to walk away once you have held him in your arms."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "I will be okay, Syd. I promise."  
  
Sydney gave her a slight nod and turned his gaze to the sub level indicator. He prayed that he was not making a mistake…that she would be able to handle the emotional roller coaster she was about to go on. Mother and son would be reunited even if only for a few precious minutes and God willing, Andrew would soon be in his parents' arms…permanently.  
  
Miss Parker entered the nursery and immediately went to the crib not even caring if the cameras were on or off. She scooped Andrew up and hugged him tightly to her. "Hi," she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes as she looked into the grinning face of her son. "You have gotten so big…such a big boy," she said as the tears began to fall. "I love you, my son and very soon we will be together…I promise."  
  
"Miss Parker," Sydney said, his voice filled with concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I am a mother, Syd," she said, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Seeing you like this…the pure joy radiating from you…reminds me so much of the way your mother looked the day she first brought you to see me. You were just a few weeks old and already I could see the mischief in your eyes. She was so proud…" his voice drifted off.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "We had better be going."  
  
She nodded and kissed Andrew on his chubby little cheek. "Soon, my baby boy. Soon we will be a family…you, your Daddy, and me. We love you very much." After gently placing Andrew back in the crib she covered him with a blanket and leaned over to place a kiss on the top of his head. "'Til I see you again," she whispered.  
  
Sydney took hold of her hand and together they left the nursery and turned down the corridor toward the elevator. Safely inside the doors closed behind them and both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It was then that a sudden thought occurred to Miss Parker. "Sydney, you said that my mother brought me to see you a few weeks after I was born. Why didn't you tell me that before? I mean you have always said that you have known me since I was a little girl…not since I was a baby."  
  
Sydney's eyes flickered with an emotion that vanished before Miss Parker could identify it. "It was the one and only time…the next time I saw you, you were about five or six years old. A precocious little girl with fiery blue eyes and a temper to match," he chuckled softly. "I loved to watch you and Catherine together…you were quite the pair."  
  
Miss Parker heard something in his voice that triggered a memory. "I remember once…you brought me a present…a necklace. You told me that it had belonged to your mother and that you wanted me to have it."  
  
Sydney nodded, "Yes, it was her favorite locket. Inside was a picture of she and I together when I was very young."  
  
"It's in my mother's jewelry box…"  
  
"You kept it?"  
  
"It was a gift from you, Syd. Of course I kept it," Miss Parker smiled. "I never did understand why you gave it to me though. Did you not want to save it to pass on to your own children? By rights it should go to Nicholas since he is your son."  
  
Sydney shook his head, "No, Parker. I wanted you to have it…I still do. Though I would like to see it again."  
  
"I will find it for you when we get to my house," she smiled and touched her hand to his cheek. "Thank you for always being there for me. For being a part of my life."  
  
"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Sydney said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. The elevator doors opened then and they walked back to her office in silence.  
  
**********  
  
Broots walked into Miss Parker's kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Jarod was on his third cup in less than an hour, still typing away on his laptop at the dining room table. They had been working day and night on their plan, preparing for every possible contingency.  
  
Returning to the dining room, Broots topped off Jarod's cup and set the pot on the table. "Jarod, why don't you take a break…go get some rest. You haven't slept more than a couple of hours at a time in days."  
  
"I'm used to existing on very little sleep. It's a side effect of being on the run," he smiled wearily. "I will sleep once the Centre is out of our lives forever and my family is safe."  
  
Broots nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Jarod, I…" he began but stopped himself.  
  
Jarod gave his friend a sideways glance. "What is it, Broots?"  
  
"When this is all over, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you?" Jarod asked with eyebrows raised. "Forgive you for what?"  
  
"One day, very soon, you will understand," Broots said. Then getting up from the chair, he walked out the front door closing it behind him.  
  
Settling himself on the porch steps he downed the rest of his coffee and looked up at the stars. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the chilly night air.  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney arrived at her house a little after ten o'clock. Broots was sitting at the dining room table working on something when they walked in.  
  
"Hi, Broots. Where's Jarod?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"I finally convinced him to go lie down and rest for awhile."  
  
"How did you manage that?" Sydney asked with a smile.  
  
"I had gone outside for some air and when I came back in he was asleep in his chair with his head resting on the keyboard. After that, it didn't take too much convincing. I just told him that he had erased part of the data we needed. He felt so bad that he agreed to get some rest."  
  
"Did he really delete the data?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
Broots chuckled, "No, but hey, it worked."  
  
Miss Parker laughed then turned to Sydney. "I will go check on him and get the locket from my mother's jewelry box."  
  
Sydney nodded and went into the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee. Broots followed him to refill his own cup.  
  
"Miss Parker seems happier than I have seen her in weeks. What happened today?"  
  
"I took her to see Andrew," Sydney smiled.  
  
"That must have been difficult for her…having to leave him behind."  
  
"It was, but you should have seen the joy in her eyes. She is a wonderful mother…so much like Catherine."  
  
Jarod was asleep. His long body draped across her bed at an odd angle. Miss Parker shook her head and laughed softly as she grabbed her mother's quilt and covered him with it. Sitting down gently on the edge of the bed she ran a hand through his hair and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love," she whispered.  
  
Getting up from the bed she quietly lifted the lid of her mother's jewelry box and scanned the contents. She smiled as she found what she was looking for…a small blue velvet box. Opening it slowly she took out the locket and held it in her right hand. In her left, she still held the blue box.  
  
As she started to leave the room, she accidentally dropped the box. It fell to the floor and the lining fell out along with a folded piece of paper and a picture. Switching on her bedside lamp, she retrieved the items from the floor. Looking at the picture her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Sydney was stoking the fire in the hearth when he heard someone come into the room. He straightened and turned to find Miss Parker staring at him, her face ghostly pale. "Parker, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I found the locket," she said, her voice shaky. "Now I know why you gave it to me," she held her hand out to him.  
  
Sydney stared down at her outstretched hand. In it she held the locket, the letter he could recite by heart and a picture of her as a baby in the arms of her mother. He could still remember the words Catherine had written on the back of the photo…All our love, Catherine and Madeline.  
  
"Answer me, Sydney," Miss Parker cried. "Why didn't you tell me that I am your daughter?"  
  
Sydney sat down on the edge of the hearth suddenly feeling a hundred years old. "God, I wanted to…so many times," he replied softly. "But I couldn't."  
  
"Why not, Sydney?" she asked angrily. "And please don't tell me that it was to protect me because I have heard that one too many times."  
  
"Because your mother begged me not to. She said that if your fath—Mr. Parker were to ever learn the truth that he would kill you both. She wrote that letter just after you were born and gave it to me the day she brought you to see me. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I had a daughter…a beautiful little girl."  
  
"So my whole life has been a lie," she said as she slowly sank to her knees on the floor in front of him. Staring blindly into the dancing flames she did not even attempt to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"No, please don't say that," Sydney said as he sat down on the edge of the hearth. "We did what we thought was best…"  
  
"Really," Miss Parker laughed bitterly. "Why is it that whenever someone in my life has lied to me, it was always what they thought was best? Well, it wasn't," she screamed at him. "Look what I have become…I am him…I am a Parker…a heartless, vengeful creature that I have to look at in the mirror each and every morning…"  
  
Sydney shook his head, "No, Madeline. You are not like him. You are a wonderful, brilliant, beautiful woman…your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am."  
  
After a moment of silence, Miss Parker looked down at the items she still held in her hand. "So what other secrets are you keeping from me? You might as well tell me now because I don't think I can take any more surprises," she whispered.  
  
Sydney reached his hand out to gently wipe away her tears. "I know you are deeply hurt and angry, and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for lying to you all these years. But I have waited three decades for this moment so I could tell you that I love you, my darling Madeline."  
  
As she stared into the eyes of the man she now knew as her father, Miss Parker found in their depths the one thing she had searched for her entire life. The one thing that the man who had raised her had never once given her…unconditional love.  
  
Without a word, she moved into Sydney's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, her tears soaking his shirt as she cried.  
  
"I swear I will do everything in my power to make up for the past…to show you how much you mean to me," he whispered as he held her.  
  
"You already have," she said softly. "You already have."  
  
**********  
  
As the Centre loomed on the horizon, Jarod's heart began to pound in his chest. They were about to reach the point of no return.  
  
Picking up Jarod's cell phone, Broots dialed Sydney's number. He let it ring twice then cut the connection. Then he repeated the action. "That should do it," he told Jarod.  
  
"This is where we part ways," Jarod said as he pulled the van off the road and into a stand of trees less than a hundred yards from the Centre grounds. Slipping the small headset on, he adjusted the microphone and listening device carefully.  
  
"Can you hear me okay?" he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
Broots nodded, "Loud and clear."  
  
Jarod got out of the van and with a wave, vanished into the early evening darkness. "Watch your back, Broots," the pretender's voice sounded in Broots' right ear.  
  
"You too, my friend. I really don't want to have to come in there after you," Broots responded with a slight smile.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Jarod chuckled.  
  
Broots watched the blinking light as it moved across the computer screen. "The tracking beacon is working like a charm, Jarod. I can see your every move."  
  
"Good," he responded. "Let's hope that you don't lose the signal once I am inside."  
  
"It should be fine. Nick said that it has a range of fifty miles."  
  
"I'm just about to go in," Jarod said. "Time to go into silent mode. Wish me luck."  
  
"Be careful, Jarod," Broots said.  
  
Jarod slipped quietly through the opening and into the ventilation shaft. There he paused to catch his breath and give Sydney and Miss Parker time to get into position.  
  
Nick and several FBI agents were standing by as a precautionary measure only. It had been decided that they should not make a move unless absolutely necessary. The Centre could not know that the FBI was on to them until the time was right. If Broots' cover were to be blown prematurely, his life would be in grave danger as well as Debbie's.  
  
Jarod gathered up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and headed down the main shaft he reached the junction and turned right.  
  
"No, Jarod," a voice came from behind. "Baby is this way," Angelo said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Jarod nodded and followed without question as Angelo led him into a part of the ventilation system where he had not been since they were children. Memories flooded back of the times he had brought Parker there. They used to spend hours talking and dreaming of the future…that was before her father had sent her off to boarding school in Europe.  
  
Dragging his mind back into the present just as Angelo stopped in front of a grate, Jarod watched as his lifelong friend removed the cover and dropped through the opening into a small room that had once been part of a sim lab.  
  
Following Angelo, Jarod landed silently on the floor and looked around. He saw the crib and his heart stopped for a split second.  
  
"Your son…" Angelo grinned.  
  
"My son," Jarod gasped as he moved quickly toward the crib and looked inside. He smiled as tears of pure joy pooled in his eyes.  
  
Andrew giggled softly and raised his chubby little arms into the air the instant Jarod appeared over him.  
  
Jarod smiled as he lifted his child from the crib and cradled him against his broad chest. "Hi, Andrew. I'm your dad and I am taking you away from this place."  
  
"We must go now. They are coming," Angelo said.  
  
Wrapping Andrew in his blanket, Jarod tucked him into the specially designed carrier inside his backpack. "Hold on tight, Andy, you are in for a rough ride," Jarod grinned as he placed the protective hood around his son's head. It would keep him from being jostled around too much. As soon as Andrew was secured in the carrier, Jarod slipped the backpack on and headed for the vent.  
  
Angelo was already inside the ventilation shaft when Jarod reached the opening and started to climb in. Just then the door opened and Mr. Parker walked in followed by Lyle. He froze and turned to face them.  
  
"Jarod…what the hell," Lyle said pulling his gun.  
  
Mr. Parker cast his son an angry glare. "Lyle, put it away."  
  
Lyle obeyed returning the angry look. "Yes, Dad."  
  
"Jarod, give me the baby," Mr. Parker said taking a step toward the pretender.  
  
"You stole my life…I'll be damned if I'm going to let you have my son," Jarod growled.  
  
Mr. Parker held his hands out in front of him as he took another step toward Jarod. "Andrew is Centre property. We created him…he belongs to us. You think you can just waltz in here and take what doesn't belong to you?"  
  
His rage barely under control, Jarod shook his head. "When are you people going to realize that when you play God…you walk with the devil? I am taking my son out of this hell before you have the chance to destroy him."  
  
"Jarod, you will never make it out of here carrying a baby. You will be jeopardizing his life as well as your own. Think this through, please," Mr. Parker said.  
  
"At least he won't have to live a lifetime as one of your lab rats. He will die knowing that his parents loved him enough to risk everything to save him from the kind of life you had to offer."  
  
"This is insane, Jarod," Lyle said as he toyed with the idea of rushing the pretender and taking the baby by force. He was just about to make a move when the lights flickered and went out. A few seconds later the emergency backup lights came on, but the diversion gave Jarod all the time he needed to slip past them and run down the corridor toward the emergency exit.  
  
"Thank you, Angelo," Jarod grinned as he ran.  
  
Lyle swore when he saw that Jarod was gone. "Jarod," he called out as he pulled his gun and charged out into the corridor after the pretender.  
  
Mr. Parker reached for his cell phone as he followed Lyle. "Jarod has taken my infant son. I want him captured and brought to me…alive."  
  
Jarod opened the door to the emergency exit then let it go. Stepping into the shadows, he watched as the plunger allowed the door to close slowly, effectively buying him some time. Lyle reached the door just as it closed and without hesitation, pulled it open and ran up the stairs. Mr. Parker was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Come on little one, let's go find your mom," Jarod said softly.  
  
Andrew gurgled softly in response, bringing a smile to his father's face.  
  
Jarod stepped out hiding and pulled open the emergency door. Only instead of going up, he went down…down to the next sub level. He knew that the ventilation shafts were out of the question as a means of escape. He had to find a less obvious way out and fast. Checking his watch, he realized that he was running ten minutes behind schedule.  
  
"Broots, are you there, buddy? I need you."  
  
"I'm here, Jarod. What happened?"  
  
"Unexpected company," Jarod quipped. "Can you find me an alternate route out of here? I can't take the emergency stairs."  
  
"There is an old boiler…goes all the way up to the lobby."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Go left to the end of corridor. The hatch should be in the wall just beyond the service elevator."  
  
Following Broots' instruction, Jarod found the hatch easily and pulled it open. "Got it."  
  
"Be careful Jarod. The ladder is pretty shaky."  
  
Jarod did not stop to ask how Broots knew about the boiler. He removed his belt and hooked one end around the handle of the hatch. Grabbing hold of the ladder, he pulled on the belt, closing the hatch behind them. With a flick of his wrist the belt released. Slipping it into his jacket pocket, Jarod looked upward.  
  
"Broots, see if you can find Parker. Tell her to meet me in the lobby," Jarod said as he switched off his headset and began climbing, counting the hatches to keep track of the sub levels. Every few feet he would stop to make sure Andrew was still secure and protected. "Hang in there, Andy. Only fourteen more sub levels to go."  
  
Just as he reached SL-7, the hatch above him opened with a loud groan. A relieved and smiling Miss Parker held out her hand to him. "Hey there good looking, need a lift?"  
  
Laughing he grabbed hold of her hand and stepped from the ladder to the edge of the hatch. "Where have you been all my life?" he grinned and kissed her.  
  
"Right behind you," she said as she returned the kiss. "Now where's my baby boy?"  
  
Jarod turned so she could see her son.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the tender reunion. Jarod took hold of Miss Parker and pulled her down into the shadows beneath the metal staircase.  
  
"Lyle, you know what has to be done," Mr. Parker said as they came down the steps above the heads of the very people they were pursuing. "I don't care what it takes, get that baby back."  
  
"I warned you that this would happen if they were to learn the truth."  
  
"Whatever it takes, Lyle," Mr. Parker hissed. "That baby and Jarod are the number one priority. She…she is expendable."  
  
"You want me to kill my own sister?" Lyle asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you start getting sentimental on me now, son. This project cannot fail…the future of the Centre flows through the veins of that child and his father. She has outlived her usefulness just as her mother before her. I took care of Catherine…you take care of her." Mr. Parker said as he stormed off down the corridor.  
  
As if in a daze, Lyle remained at the bottom of the staircase for several minutes, then slowly followed.  
  
Miss Parker melted into Jarod's embrace. If she had not heard it with her own ears, she would never have believed the man she had loved as a father could be so heartless.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Jarod asked, his voice filled with concern. "I wish you hadn't heard that."  
  
Shaking her head, Miss Parker wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, it's past time that I heard the truth. You tried to tell me..."  
  
"I never expected that he would ever go this far," Jarod whispered.  
  
"If anything happens to me, Jarod, I want you to promise me that you will take our son, run far away from here and never look back."  
  
"Parker," Jarod began but was silenced by her finger on his lips.  
  
"Promise me," she said firmly.  
  
"All right," Jarod touched her cheek and gently swiped at a stray tear with his thumb. "But you have to make me the same promise, Parker. No matter what happens, you take our son and go. Get to Broots, he knows what to do. He will set you up with new identities in a new place, far away from Blue Cove. The Centre can never get their hands on Andrew again."  
  
Miss Parker's voice was shaky as she agreed. "I promise."  
  
"We have to get moving," Jarod said. He stood and stepped out from their hiding place. Taking hold of Miss Parker's hand, he led her along the corridor keeping to the shadows as much as possible. "This way," he whispered, opening the door to the emergency stairway.  
  
"I will go first," she said as she released the safety on her gun. Then turning, she started up the stairs with Jarod on her heels. They reached the door of the lobby in record time and paused to catch their breath.  
  
"I don't hear anything," she whispered.  
  
Jarod's heart was in his throat as he gave a slight nod. "On the count of three…one…two…three."  
  
On three, Miss Parker threw her body against the door, her gun aimed and ready to fire. Jarod was right behind her, his gun aimed in the opposite direction. The lobby was deathly silent, a fact that sent chills up and down their spines.  
  
"This doesn't feel right…come on," Jarod said as he took hold of Miss Parker's arm and pulled her toward the main entrance.  
  
Lyle stepped out of the shadows in front of them, effectively cutting off their escape route. He had a gleam in his eyes and a smug look on his face. "Going somewhere?"  
  
Miss Parker leveled her 9mm, aiming it at her brother. "Out of our way, Lyle."  
  
"Sorry, Sis, I can't let you leave with that baby."  
  
"Lyle, Andrew is your nephew…an innocent child who in the Centre's eyes is little more than a hybrid lab rat for them to use and exploit for their own gain. You told me that you wondered what your life could have been like if things had been different…if you had not been taken away from your family…from our mother. Andrew still has a chance at the life you never did. You can give him that chance, Lyle. Just let us go."  
  
"It's out of my hands, Parker," Lyle said with a hint of regret in his voice and in his eyes.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice," Miss Parker shook her head and slowly started to squeeze the trigger.  
  
"Drop the gun, Angel," Mr. Parker bellowed.  
  
Turning, she faced him, her gun lowered to her side. Unprepared for the look of pure loathing in his eyes, Miss Parker nearly faltered. "Daddy?"  
  
"How dare you betray me," he growled. Then raising his hand, he slapped her across the face. He hit her so hard that she fell to the floor, where she lay staring up at him in stunned silence.  
  
"You son of a…" Jarod lunged for Mr. Parker, but was grabbed by four sweepers who pinned him against the wall. Out of fear for Andrew's safety, he struggled for control of the rage boiling up inside him.  
  
Getting up from the floor, Miss Parker rose to her full height, her jaw set in stubborn determination as her eyes blazed. "Did you really think that you could keep the truth from me?" She stepped forward until she was a fraction of an inch from his face. "No, it was you who betrayed me…just as you betrayed my mother. 'Trust me,' you always told me…and I did. Over and over again, I dared to believe in you and over and over again, you lied to me. No more lies…no more," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Take her away," Mr. Parker ordered.  
  
Miss Parker grabbed his arm as he turned away from her. She almost told him that she knew that he was not her real father, but thought better of it. As long as she kept up the charade of the gullible daughter, she could play on his conscience…what little there was of it. "How can you do this to your own grandchild?"  
  
"Andrew is a test subject…nothing more, nothing less," he said coldly. "And there are more where he came from. Six more to be exact…frozen embryos just waiting to be implanted into willing surrogates."  
  
"You bastard," Miss Parker hissed and raised her gun.  
  
Lyle reached in and took the 9mm from her grasp then knocked her out with his own gun. "Sorry, Sis," he said softly as if he actually meant it.  
  
"Take her down to SL-26 and lock her up," Mr. Parker said flatly.  
  
Lyle pulled his father aside. "Dad, what if we were to have one of the remaining embryos implanted in her? It would eliminate any risk of rejection. Not to mention the fact that she would be much easier to control if she were in a 'delicate condition'."  
  
"You could be right," Mr. Parker nodded. "Make the arrangements."  
  
Jarod felt sick to his stomach as he heard the exchange between the two men. He attempted to get to Miss Parker but the sweepers kept a firm hold on him.  
  
Mr. Parker approached the pretender. "It's good to have you back, Jarod," he smiled as he lifted a wailing Andrew from the backpack and handed him to a nurse. "You remember that day in the plane on the airfield in North Carolina? I told you that to survive, man is capable of almost anything. Maybe you should start thinking about your own survival…once Andrew reaches his full potential, you, my boy, will be rendered obsolete."  
  
"How can you do this to her?"  
  
"Take him away," Mr. Parker ordered the sweepers while ignoring the pretender's comments. "And make damn sure that he cannot escape again."  
  
"She will not cooperate," Jarod said.  
  
Mr. Parker smiled, "She will if she loves you as much as I think she does."  
  
Jarod struggled in vain against the sweepers. The last thing he saw before they rendered him unconscious, was Lyle lifting Miss Parker into his arms and carrying her into the elevator.  
  
**********  
  
Broots frantically scrambled into the driver's seat of the van, started the engine and shoved the accelerator to the floor sending a cloud of dust and a shower of rocks into the air. As the van careened down the narrow, winding road he dialed Nick's cell phone and raised it to his ear.  
  
"Nick," Broots gasped. "Meet me at Miss Parker's house…and come alone."  
  
"What happened?" Nick asked.  
  
"Just get to Miss Parker's house, I will explain everything when I get there."  
  
"Be careful, Chris."  
  
"I will," Broots said as he pressed the button to end the connection, then tossed the cell phone onto the passenger seat. "God, help us all," he whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod awoke on the floor of his old cell, cold and dizzy. As he struggled to his feet he was overcome by a wave of nausea and barely made it to the wash basin. Once the retching subsided, he cleaned himself up and rinsed out the sink. Then slowly made his way to the bed where he lay down on his back with his left arm covering his eyes.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Mr. Parker and Lyle. As angry as he was at that moment, he knew that he could kill them and not blink an eye. He could only imagine what they were doing to Miss Parker at that moment.  
  
Thoughts of Andrew crept in and cooled his anger by a few hundred degrees. He smiled as he remembered his son's smile and chubby little arms waving in the air as he begged to be held. Though he had only had a short time with him, Jarod knew that he loved Andrew more than anything in the world and he would do anything to save him from the life he had lived.  
  
Somehow, he had to get to Andrew. As much as it killed him to think of leaving Miss Parker behind, he knew there was no other choice. He had promised her that no matter what happened to her, he had to save their son and he would keep that promise.  
  
The sound of the door lock jerked Jarod from his thoughts. It opened slowly and a very shaken Sydney stepped quickly into the room. "Syd?"  
  
"Jarod," Sydney whispered and hugged him tightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be just as soon as Andrew and I are far away from this place."  
  
"That's why I am here," Sydney said. "I just heard from Nurse Henderson. She said that Mr. Parker is having Andrew moved to an undisclosed location tomorrow morning. She is going with him."  
  
Jarod started to pace angrily. "Sydney, I won't let them take my son."  
  
"They are leaving by helicopter before dawn."  
  
"Is Mr. Parker going with them?"  
  
"No," Sydney frowned.  
  
"Of course not," Jarod growled angrily. "He is more interested in his latest experiment."  
  
"What experiment is that?" Sydney asked though he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"They are going to implant one of six embryos that they have on ice into Miss Parker. They figure that her body will not reject it since she is the natural mother."  
  
"Dear God, is there anything they will not do for the sake of power?"  
  
"It was Lyle who planted the idea into his father's head. He seems to think that she will be easier to control if she is with child."  
  
"Unfortunately they are probably right. Miss Parker will never do anything to jeopardize the life of her unborn baby."  
  
"I made her a promise that if anything went wrong, I would take Andrew and run. I am not sure I can do it, Syd. I love her and I cannot see a life without her. Andrew needs his mother...what am I going to do?"  
  
"You are going to keep your promise," Sydney said. "Andrew deserves a chance at a normal life. Miss Parker will be safe as long as she cooperates with them which I am certain she will do no matter how much she wants to resist. As soon as she is able to travel without risk to the baby, I will contact you and we will find a way to get her out of here."  
  
Jarod nodded slowly. "Syd," he whispered with tears shining in his dark eyes. "Tell her…tell her that I love her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise me that you will watch over her every minute."  
  
"Jarod, there is something you don't know. We were going to tell you before…Miss Parker is my daughter."  
  
Jarod smiled, "I wondered what all the secretive looks and smiles these past few days were about."  
  
"I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We wanted to wait until Andrew was home, safe and sound."  
  
"You had better go, Sydney. I don't want them thinking that you had any part of this."  
  
"Be careful, Jarod. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you or my grandson," he said.  
  
"I will. You too."  
  
Sydney nodded then left the room quickly.  
  
Jarod paced the room for over an hour. Then glancing down at his watch, he noted that it was nearly four a.m. "Now or never," he whispered then opened the door which Sydney had left unlocked and ran down the deserted corridor. It took him only ten minutes to reach the door to Andrew's nursery, but when he started to go in, he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
Opening the door across the way, he slipped inside the room and looked around at the stacks of boxes and over-flowing file cabinets before returning his attention to the corridor. He opened the door just enough to be able to see who was coming.  
  
Mr. Parker and Raines approached the nursery followed by four sweepers. They opened the door and entered the room where a silver-haired woman, who had to be Nurse Henderson, sat waiting with Andrew in her arms. Jarod could see that she was terrified.  
  
"It is time to go, Nurse Henderson," Mr. Parker said gruffly. "Raines here and the sweepers will escort you to the roof where the helicopter is standing by to take you and Andrew to a safe house. There you will remain until such time that it is deemed safe to return him to the Centre. Dr. Raines will be accompanying you, as will two of his sweepers. Do not even think of betraying me or you will pay a heavy price. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker," she uttered, her voice shaky.  
  
"Very well then. Raines, take them and go."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker," Raines replied.  
  
"That warning goes for you too," Mr. Parker said. "Betray me and you die."  
  
"Yes, sir," Raines nodded.  
  
Jarod did not wait around for the rest of the conversation. He climbed into the air ducts and headed directly for the helicopter-landing pad on the roof. If he didn't get there before them, Andrew would be gone."  
  
Barely winded, he reached the roof and spotted the pilot standing next to the helicopter. Silently he crept up behind him and hit the man over the head with a crowbar. "Sorry," he smirked. Dragging the unconscious man over to an air conditioning vent he shoved him inside and closed the cover. Then armed with the pilot's hat and jacket he climbed into the cockpit and started the blades to turning.  
  
Two minutes later the small group emerged from the building and approached the helicopter. Nurse Henderson and Andrew were secured into their seats first then the sweepers turned to help Mr. Raines. Jarod took that moment to pull back hard on the stick and the helicopter lifted off the roof.  
  
"Hold on tight, Nurse Henderson," Jarod called out to her.  
  
Nurse Henderson smiled with relief although her eyes were wide with fear. She did not have to ask to know who was in the pilot's seat. Sydney had told her that Jarod would never let them take his son from him.  
  
Jarod brought the tail around knocking the sweepers to the ground. Raines had wisely hit the deck at the first sign of danger. "Sorry guys, but you should never get between a man and his son," the pretender grinned.  
  
Minutes later they were safely away from the Centre and flying low along the coast.  
  
Nurse Henderson laughed aloud, "You must be the infamous Jarod."  
  
"Guilty," Jarod chuckled.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"I just hope I didn't frighten you too much. There was really no way to warn you in advance."  
  
"Believe me, I was much more afraid of that Raines character."  
  
Jarod laughed, "He is an interesting fellow. How is my boy back there?"  
  
"Grinning from ear to ear," she said as she adjusted Andrew's blanket. "I could swear that he recognized you before we even boarded the helicopter. As soon as we walked out onto the roof, he started to smile and squirm in my arms. Almost like he knew what was coming…I know that sounds crazy."  
  
"Not in the slightest," Jarod told her. "He is his mother's son."  
  
"Miss Parker…she is a beautiful girl. Looks so much like Catherine."  
  
"You knew Catherine?"  
  
"Yes, very well. I worked as a nurse at the convent where she was a regular visitor."  
  
Jarod's heart started to pound. "Did you know a woman who may have stayed there once…her name was Margaret? She had red hair…"  
  
"Maggie…" Nurse Henderson exclaimed. "Maggie McKenna was one of my assistants. A wonderful, bright girl with fiery red hair and a temper to match."  
  
Jarod's listened as she described Maggie McKenna, his heart pounding with excitement.  
  
"She had a pretty little daughter…Emily if I remember correctly. Her husband was gone a lot…never knew where he would go off to. Then one day he just never came back and Maggie took her little girl and vanished. I never saw her again. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She is my mother."  
  
"Oh my God, you are…she used to cry out your name in her sleep. She had such terrible nightmares. I asked her about the dreams and she told me that she had lost her two sons, Jarod and Kyle. I never imagined that you were that Jarod. Your brother, Kyle…"  
  
"He was killed by Mr. Lyle a few years ago."  
  
"I am so sorry, Jarod."  
  
"He died a hero," Jarod smiled.  
  
"It must run in the family," Nurse Henderson winked at him.  
  
Jarod blushed, "No, I am not a hero. I just play the cards that fate has dealt me…fate and the Centre."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Miss Parker's house."  
  
"Won't they look for us there?"  
  
"Yes, but we won't be there long."  
  
The sun was just above the horizon as Jarod set the helicopter down in the clearing. Climbing down from the cockpit, he ran around to other side to help Nurse Henderson with Andrew.  
  
"Jarod, thank God," Broots called out as he and Nick ran toward them. "What happened? Where is Miss Parker?"  
  
"We had to leave her behind. I will explain later. First, I need you to take Nurse Henderson and Andrew inside. I have find a place to ditch this helicopter."  
  
"How about the lake? I will follow you with the car," Broots said.  
  
"Good idea," Jarod smiled. "Let's go."  
  
"Nick, take them inside," Broots said as he ran toward Miss Parker's car.  
  
"I am Agent Nick Kohler, Nurse Henderson. Let's get you and this little guy in the house and get you both something to eat."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," she smiled.  
  
Once the lake came into view and he made sure that the area was clear, Jarod flew the helicopter just above the waves. Killing the power, the rotors immediately began to slow. Setting the aircraft down on the water, Jarod opened the cockpit door and bailed out diving deep and swimming as fast as he could. He could hear the still turning rotors as they sliced through the water.  
  
Broots shook his head in amazement as he watched the helicopter roll over on its side in the water. The rotors broke apart, bits of metal flying out in all directions. He scanned the waves for Jarod and spotted him swimming toward the shore. He went out into thigh deep water to help his exhausted friend.  
  
"Man, that was awesome," Broots laughed.  
  
Jarod smiled, "Yeah it was pretty cool wasn't it."  
  
"How many does that make now?"  
  
"How many what?"  
  
"Centre helicopters that you have stolen," Broots chuckled.  
  
Jarod laughed, "I've lost count."  
  
"Let's get you back and find you some dry clothes."  
  
Jarod nodded then opening the passenger side door slid into the front seat. "She's going to kill me for ruining her leather seats."  
  
"Oh I think she will forgive you," Broots smiled then started the engine.  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker awoke in a haze. Her first thoughts were of Andrew and Jarod. Had they escaped or were they captured? What were they doing to them? She struggled to keep her fears at bay. She had to figure a way out and quickly. She attempted to open her eyes but her eyelids felt as though they weighed a ton.  
  
The sound of muffled voices suddenly penetrated her thoughts. Struggling to focus, the voices became clearer. She heard Lyle and her father. They were speaking to someone whose voice she did not recognize. As she listened, she realized that she was the subject of their conversation.  
  
"Only two of the six embryos survived the thawing process," the stranger said. "We elected to implant both of them. The odds are excellent that they will continue to develop without complications."  
  
"They came from the same egg?"  
  
"That is correct…they will be identical twins."  
  
"This is an interesting development," Mr. Parker smiled. "How long until we know if the procedure was successful?"  
  
"Forty-eight hours then we should have positive confirmation that pregnancy has been established."  
  
"What if she wakes up before then and goes ballistic?" Lyle asked.  
  
"We have her sedated for the moment. It is very important that she remains calm. Any undue stress could cause her body to reject the embryos resulting in a miscarriage."  
  
Miss Parker could not believe what she was hearing. The reality of the situation hit her like a freight train. A single tear escaped from under her closed eyelid and slid down her cheek only to be absorbed by the pillow beneath her head.  
  
Lyle turned toward the bed where his sister lay silent. He noticed the moisture gathering beneath her closed eyelids and realized that she was hearing everything they were saying. Strangely, he felt an urge to reach out and comfort her, but instead he turned his attention back to his father and the doctor. "Dad, don't you have an early meeting with the stockholders this morning?"  
  
Mr. Parker nodded, "Yes, I do. Dr. Samuels, keep her sedated as long as possible without endangering the pregnancy. If anything goes wrong, I am holding you personally responsible. Is that understood?  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker," the doctor nodded.  
  
"Lyle, I am placing you in charge of security. No one gets in or out of this room without your knowledge. I want armed guards posted outside that door around the clock."  
  
"Already taken care of," Lyle said. "The guards will be here any minute. I am going to remain here until they arrive."  
  
"Very well," Mr. Parker gave a curt nod then started to walk out of the room with Dr. Samuels. They were stopped by a seething, and out of breath Mr. Raines and sweepers.  
  
"Jarod has escaped with the baby and Nurse Henderson," Raines wheezed.  
  
"What the hell?" Mr. Parker hissed then turned to Lyle. "I thought you said he was under heavy guard? How in the hell did he get away?"  
  
Lyle quickly stifled a look of amusement. "Jarod knows every square inch of this place, Dad, you know that. If there is a way out, he knows exactly where to find it."  
  
Mr. Parker slammed his fist into the wall on his way out of the infirmary. "Find them immediately…start with my daughter's house," he ordered the sweepers who scrambled to obey. "I want that baby returned to the Centre yesterday…"  
  
As soon as they were gone, Lyle burst into a fit of laughter. "This is going to be fun," he chuckled.  
  
"What is?" a weak voice came from behind him.  
  
Turning toward his sister, he smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sis. How much of the conversation did you hear?"  
  
"Enough," she said softly.  
  
"Frankly, I am amazed that you were able to control your emotions like that."  
  
"Since when do you give a damn how I feel?"  
  
Lyle's tone grew serious, "Since I realized that it wasn't out of my hands. That I could give Andrew a chance at a normal life."  
  
Miss Parker smiled slightly as the pieces fell into place. "You let Jarod escape…so he could save Andrew."  
  
"I had to. They were going to take him to the Triumvirate in Africa, and believe me when I tell you, if that happened, you would never see your baby boy again. As for your twins…I knew that the only way to save them was to manipulate our father into implanting them inside you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Selfish reasons really," Lyle shrugged."  
  
"Well, whatever your reasons are I am grateful. As long as my son is safe with Jarod far away from this place, I can deal with whatever plan they have for me."  
  
Reaching up he reduced the level of sedative going into her bloodstream through the IV. "I will come back in awhile to check on you. Until then, I need you to rest quietly. Do not let on that you are awake or they will increase the drugs," he said gently squeezing her hand. Releasing it, he turned toward the door and left the room.  
  
Alone with her thoughts, Miss Parker slowly moved her hand to her abdomen. The idea of two precious lives growing inside her filled her with such happiness. "Thank you, Lyle," she whispered smiling brightly.  
  
She would cooperate fully with the doctor. There was no way she was going to jeopardize the pregnancy. For once in her life, she would do whatever she was told…whatever they asked of her. Anything to protect her children…  
  
**********  
  
The instant Jarod walked into Miss Parker's house, soaking wet Nurse Henderson started fussing over him. Which Jarod soon realized that he did not mind. It was almost like having his mother there…or at least what he thought it would be like.  
  
"Jarod, I should tan your hide…you could have been killed."  
  
Broots was sitting at the dining room table laughing hysterically as Jarod was being given a scolding. He laughed even harder when the pretender cast him a 'help me please' look. "Sorry, buddy, you are on your own with this one."  
  
The ringing of the telephone caught everyone's attention. Jarod grabbed it and raised the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Jarod, it's me. They are on their way. You have to get out of there," Sydney said then cut the connection.  
  
"We have to leave…now," Jarod said as he took hold of Nurse Henderson's arm. "I want you to go with Nick. He is going to place you in protective custody. You will be safe, I promise."  
  
"No, Jarod. I am staying with you. Andrew is my charge and I go where he goes."  
  
"It will be dangerous…"  
  
"I loved your mother like my own daughter and I am not about to abandon her son and grandchild out of fear. Take me with you."  
  
Jarod smiled, "All right then. Let's go."  
  
Broots gathered up Andrew and handed him to Jarod. "I'll drive," he said. "Nick you take the van and meet us at the location we discussed."  
  
"All right, Chris," Nick nodded. "Watch your backs," he said and ran out of the house.  
  
Jarod helped Nurse Henderson into the back seat of Miss Parker's Lexus and handed Andrew to her. She fastened him into his car seat and gave a quick nod. "We're ready. Let's roll," she smiled excitedly earning her an amused grin from both Jarod and Broots.  
  
"You heard the lady," Jarod chuckled. "Let's roll."  
  
Broots started the engine and pressed his foot down on the accelerator just enough to spin the tires in the loose gravel. "We are outta here," he laughed.  
  
They hit the highway and headed south, away from Blue Cove. In the rearview mirror, they saw several helicopters and land vehicles surrounding the house.  
  
"Thank you, Sydney," Jarod said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Amen," Nurse Henderson smiled.  
  
"I'll second that," Broots said.  
  
"Ga ba," Andrew exclaimed, putting in his two cents.  
  
Jarod turned and reaching back tickled his son's foot. "Can't stand to be left out, huh? You are your mother's son," he laughed.  
  
"I can see how much you love him…and Miss Parker too," Nurse Henderson said. "You have your mother's heart, Jarod. And her courage."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Henderson," he smiled.  
  
"Please, call me Ella…both of you."  
  
"All right, Ella," Jarod nodded.  
  
"Now, where are we headed?" she asked Broots.  
  
"That is a good question, driver," Jarod said with eyebrows raised. "Where is this location that you and Nick discussed?"  
  
Broots glanced furtively over at Jarod. "It's not far…a few hours drive."  
  
"In other words, it is top secret."  
  
"No, it's just that there are things you need to know before I tell you."  
  
"And just when are you planning on filling me in?"  
  
"When I get up the nerve to do so."  
  
"How about right now?"  
  
Broots released a heavy sigh. "Jarod, I…"  
  
"Just tell me, Broots. I can't very well kill you while your driving," Jarod teased.  
  
"You might change your mind when you hear what I have to say."  
  
"Broots."  
  
"All right. I will tell you," he gave in.  
  
"I'm listening," Jarod said reassuringly.  
  
"First of all, I want you to know that everything I have done has been with the best intentions."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"A few years ago, shortly after I began my undercover assignment at the Centre, I began communicating via email and chat rooms with a girl. She went by the nickname 'Delilah'."  
  
"And I suppose you were Samson," Jarod chuckled earning him an angry glare from Broots. "I was right?"  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, we continued our online friendship for several months before we actually met face to face…"  
  
"What was she like?" Jarod asked.  
  
Broots smiled as he remembered. "She was amazing…beautiful, smart, funny, with an incredible smile." Broots' smile faded as he glanced over at Jarod. "Jarod, Delilah's real name was Emily…Emily McKenna. She was your sister.  
  
"What?" Jarod gasped.  
  
"We met and we talked," Broots smiled. "When I learned that she was also FBI, I told her about the Centre and that I was working under cover to expose them. It was then that she told me who she really was. She asked for my help in trying to find you and asked me to provide protection for your mother."  
  
Jarod was silent but his mind and heart were racing.  
  
"It was after that day in Boston when the Centre showed up and interfered with your reunion. Emily said that she saw the anguish in your eyes when they were forced to drive away in that taxi and the image was forever burned into her memory. She told me that she could not bear to see you in such pain. She thought that by making sure that your mother would be safe, she could focus her attention on finding you and helping to bring down the Centre."  
  
"So all this time you have known where my family is?"  
  
"Yes," Broots whispered. "I am so sorry, Jarod."  
  
"My father and the boy?"  
  
"They are with your mother. They call the boy Josh."  
  
Jarod nodded slowly, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Jarod, I love your sister and we are engaged to be married. I truly hope to have your blessing, but I will understand if you aren't willing to give it."  
  
Several minutes of silence followed before Jarod finally spoke. "Broots…"  
  
Broots braced himself for the worst and was surprised to hear Jarod chuckle.  
  
"Will you relax? Your knuckles are turning white."  
  
Loosening the death grip he held on the steering wheel, Broots risked a sideways glance at Jarod, but the pretender's expression was unreadable. "Are you're angry?"  
  
"Yes, I am angry," Jarod uttered with less venom than he had intended. "But I am also grateful and relieved that my family is safe…that fact I owe to you. I know what a risk you took in helping them."  
  
"So am I forgiven?"  
  
"You are forgiven and you have my blessing. I could not ask for a better man for my sister. As long as she is happy, that is all that matters."  
  
Broots laughed with relief. "Thank you, Jarod."  
  
"I can't believe I am finally going to be with my family."  
  
Nurse Henderson, who had remained silent up until that point, leaned forward and placed a hand on Jarod's shoulder. "Your mother is going to be so happy to have you back in her arms."  
  
Jarod smiled and turned his attention to the passing scenery. As happy as he was to be going home, something was missing…or to be more accurate, someone was missing. He wished that Miss Parker were there with him. He never thought he could miss her more than he did at that moment.  
  
"She's going to be all right," Broots said, reading Jarod's thoughts.  
  
"I wish I could be so sure."  
  
"You told me that you had to leave her behind. What happened?"  
  
"Mr. Parker and Lyle…they're playing God again. They are planning to implant one of six frozen embryos into her uterus."  
  
"My God, will that work?"  
  
"It did with Brigitte and she wasn't the biological mother…Miss Parker is." Jarod turned to look out the window again. "Everything will be all right as long as I get her out of there before the baby is born."  
  
"How are you going to get her out? You know her father is going to have her under surveillance and guarded around the clock."  
  
"I'm not sure…yet."  
  
"Well, whatever plan you come up with, you can count on my help."  
  
"I know Broots. Thank you."  
  
"What could Lyle possibly have to gain by convincing Mr. Parker to implant the embryo into Miss Parker?"  
  
"He may have done it to save her life," Jarod said. "Mr. Parker ordered him to kill her. He made it clear that she had outlived her usefulness. Maybe Lyle figured that by creating a situation where she'd be deemed valuable to the Centre again he would not have to kill her."  
  
"Why would he care? God knows there is no love lost between those two."  
  
"I don't know…but it appears that may have a heart after all."  
  
"For Miss Parker's sake I pray it's true," Broots said.  
  
"That could explain why he was acting so strangely when he came to visit Andrew in the nursery a few hours before Mr. Parker and Raines came to get us," Nurse Henderson said.  
  
"What happened?" Jarod asked.  
  
"He just stood there staring down at Andrew. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts…not even acknowledging my presence. Then just before he left he turned to me, smiled and said, 'Take care of my nephew and tell him that everything is going to be all right…I promise.' After he was gone, I went over to Andrew and found a teddy bear in the crib with him that had not been there before."  
  
"That is strange," Broots said.  
  
"Either that or Miss Parker's words struck a nerve in our illustrious Mr. Lyle," Jarod said with a slight smile.  
  
"What did she say to him?" Broots asked curiously.  
  
"She basically reminded him that he had told her that he wondered what his life would have been like if he things had been different and he had not been taken from his family. Then she told him that Andrew could have the life that he never had if he would just let us go."  
  
"Obviously he did not let you go, but instead convinced Mr. Parker to implant the embryo into Miss Parker," Broots frowned.  
  
Jarod shook his head, "Whatever his motives, it will be a cold day in hell before I trust his actions or his words."  
  
"Jarod," Nurse Henderson smiled. "Be careful that you don't let your anger and hatred for Mr. Lyle cloud your judgment. You should know by now that people can have a change of heart and if he has reached that point, he may be the key to getting Miss Parker out of that place."  
  
"I will try to remember that, Ella," Jarod nodded.  
  
Broots pulled the car off the highway, turning into the parking lot of a small restaurant. "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving," he said as he shut off the engine. 


	3. Kaleidoscope Part III

Kaleidoscope  
  
By Jennifer DeNaughel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Broots turned the Lexus off the highway and into a residential neighborhood. Lining both sides of the narrow street were charming and historic Victorian homes with their intricate woodcarvings, lace ironwork, wraparound porches, and myriad of brightly colored facades.  
  
Jarod smiled as he saw children playing in the yards and riding their bikes on the sidewalks. It was the neighborhood he had always dreamed of growing up in…every detail was exactly as he and Miss Parker imagined as children. Whenever they had talked about escaping from the Centre…this was the place they had dreamed of running to.  
  
Guiding the car into a circular drive in front of the last house on the street, Broots shut of the engine and smiled. "This is it, my friend. Your family is waiting for you."  
  
"I am so nervous," Jarod said.  
  
"That is understandable," Broots smiled. "It has been a long time."  
  
Turning to look at Andrew, Jarod sighed. "Well, Andrew, are you ready?"  
  
Nurse Henderson patted Jarod's arm. "You go to your mother. She has waited a lifetime for this day. We will bring Andrew along in a bit."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I am sure," she said. "Now go."  
  
Jarod nodded then opened his door. He stepped out onto the stone walkway and stared up at the house. It was somewhat smaller than the other homes on the street, but no less beautiful. The walkway led up to the wraparound porch which had a swing and the front door which was painted a deep green like the shutters and the window trim. The house itself was white with gingerbread moldings and a second floor balcony.  
  
Walking up the steps, Jarod felt as though his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. His mind was racing to find the right words to say to his mother when he looked into her eyes for the first time.  
  
Just as he stepped onto the porch the front door opened and Josh appeared with basketball in hand. "Oh my God," he uttered softly. Then he laughed and shouted back to the other occupants of the house. "He's here. Jarod is here." Then dropping the basketball, he took a step forward and Jarod embraced him.  
  
"It is so good to see you," he said as he hugged the teen. "Man have you grown. You are already nearly as tall as me."  
  
Josh laughed, "Yeah, but at least we know that I will never be taller than you."  
  
"Funny," Jarod chuckled and mussed the boy's hair. "How about a game later?" he asked, motioning toward the basketball which had come to rest against the porch railing.  
  
"You got it," Josh grinned.  
  
"Jarod," Emily squealed as she flew out of the house and into his open arms. "I can't believe it…you're finally here."  
  
Jarod held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Emily, you are even prettier than I remember."  
  
Emily pulled back slightly and smiled through her tears. "You look pretty good yourself, big brother. I have waited a very long time to meet you."  
  
"Jarod," Major Charles laughed as he came out of the house. As father and son embraced each other, Broots came up the steps with Nurse Henderson who held Andrew in her arms. "It is so good to see you," he said as he stepped back and looked his son over from head to toe. "You look like you could use a good meal and a long rest."  
  
"Definitely," Jarod smiled. Then looking expectantly over his father's shoulder, he frowned. "Where's Mom?"  
  
Major Charles' expression grew serious. "Son, your mom…she has been ill. She is upstairs in bed resting."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jarod asked as fear gripped his heart.  
  
Emily stepped in and took hold of her brother's arm. "She has been fighting the flu…can't seem to shake it. You go to her…seeing you will be the best medicine in the world. Her room is the second door on the right at the top of the stairs."  
  
Jarod nodded and entered the house. He knew there was more that they were not telling him and as he climbed the stairs, a feeling of dread washed over him.  
  
Emily turned and stepped into Broots' waiting arms. "I just couldn't tell him," she said.  
  
"Shh, Em, everything will be okay," he said reassuringly.  
  
Reaching the partially open door of his mother's room he knocked then slowly pushed it open. "Mom," he said as he crossed the room and dropped to his knees next to the bed. "Mom, it's me, Jarod. Mom, I'm home."  
  
Margaret opened her eyes and slowly turned her head. Tears filled her eyes the instant she saw her long lost son kneeling next to her. "Am I dreaming?" she asked wearily. "If I am then please, God, don't let me wake up."  
  
Jarod smiled tenderly, "No, Mom. You aren't dreaming. I am here."  
  
"My son," Margaret choked back a sob as Jarod raised up and hugged her. "You are really here…you have come home."  
  
"Mom," Jarod said fighting his own tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
Smiling, Margaret reluctantly released him and lay back on the pillows. "You are so very handsome. Just like your father…" she said softly.  
  
"Mom, please, tell me what is wrong. Let me help you."  
  
"I am just fighting a bad case of the flu," she replied with a slight smile. "Don't you worry, I will be back on my feet in no time at all."  
  
"Mom, I know this is not the flu. Tell me the truth, please."  
  
Margaret turned her head and stared up at the ceiling for several seconds before facing Jarod again. "I should have known I would never be able to lie to you," she said, shaking her head slowly. "Jarod, I am dying."  
  
"No," Jarod said softly as tears began to slide down his face. "No, God, no," he uttered. Getting to his feet, he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"It's true, son. You have to accept it. I have a rare form of leukemia. It is untreatable. Chemotherapy, radiation, bone marrow transplants…we have tried every treatment known to the medical world. Nothing has helped."  
  
Jarod sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "No, Mom. I cannot accept this. There has to be something I can do."  
  
"Jarod, you can't stop this."  
  
"Why didn't you have Broots get word to me? If I had gotten here sooner…"  
  
Margaret closed her eyes for a few seconds then opening them she smiled. "I didn't want you to see me like this…I wanted to be the mother that you remembered in your dreams. The mother you saw on the street that day in Boston."  
  
"Mom, I won't lose you…not like this."  
  
"I love you so much and I want to spend what little time I have left getting to know you and Andrew."  
  
"Speaking of our grandson," Major Charles said as he entered with Andrew in his arms. "Here you go, Grandma."  
  
Margaret's face lit up as her husband placed the squirming baby in her arms. "Oh my," she laughed. "Just look at you."  
  
Jarod rose from the bed and walked to the window. He stared out into the cloudless blue sky as he felt his heart breaking. His mother was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Why, God," he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Major Charles placed his hands on his son's shoulders and squeezed gently causing Jarod to turn, his gaze falling on his mother and son. "You and Andrew truly are the best medicine for her. Lately she hasn't had the strength to smile much less laugh. Now look at her."  
  
Jarod watched her for a moment then nodded. "I just wish there was something more I could do."  
  
"There is nothing except just being here. Spending all of the time you can with her before…" Major Charles voice faded as his own emotions got the better of him. "I love your mother more than my own life. If I could trade places with her, God knows I would. But that is not an option."  
  
Jarod turned and hugged his father. "I love you, Dad."  
  
"I love you too, son."  
  
**********  
  
The infirmary was dark except for a single light above her bed. She was sleeping when he entered and stood silently in the shadows. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful…just like her mother.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that she was all right," Sydney said.  
  
Lyle moved into the room and stepped into the light. "Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Yes," Sydney said. "They are safe."  
  
"Good," Lyle said.  
  
"Thank you, for your help."  
  
"I only did what I should have done a long time ago."  
  
"Why did you? Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I guess I just took a good look at my life and decided that I didn't have to be the product of my upbringing. Then I looked at Andrew and I suddenly knew what I had to do. I had to save him…and I had to save the others."  
  
Sydney took a step toward him. "Lyle, I want you to know how proud I am of you," he smiled.  
  
Lyle laughed humorlessly. "No offense, Syd, but I would prefer to hear those words from my father."  
  
"But you are," Sydney said hesitantly. "Lyle, I am your father."  
  
Lyle stared at him in disbelief. "How? How can that be?"  
  
Sydney took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Catherine and I fell deeply in love. We were together secretly for more than a year. When she became pregnant, Mr. Parker found out but he believed that he was the father.  
  
When Catherine told him she was planning to leave, he flew into a rage and told her that his child was a Parker and as Parker, they would take their place in the family legacy. Afraid for my safety as well as the life she carried inside her, she swore to never tell him the truth and she made me promise as well."  
  
"So we aren't Parkers?"  
  
"No," Sydney smiled. "I am sorry I didn't tell you both sooner, but before she died, your mother made me promise not to tell you until Mr. Parker was no longer a threat. Catherine was afraid, and rightfully so, that if he were ever to learn the truth that he would kill the two of you. She believed that as long as he thought the two of you to be his own offspring, you would be safe."  
  
"Does she know?" Lyle motioned toward his sister.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lyle fell silent for several minutes before finally turning to Sydney. "To tell you the truth, I never really felt like a Parker. I guess…now I know why."  
  
"I hope that we can begin to build the relationship that we should have had all along," Sydney said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Lyle nodded, looking down at the floor. Then he raised his eyes to look into the face of his father. "I would like that," he said then suddenly embraced Sydney. "I would really like that."  
  
"All right you two," Miss Parker said with a smile. "Enough…you're making me nauseous."  
  
"How long have you been listening?" Lyle asked with a grin.  
  
"Since you walked in the door," she replied.  
  
"Funny," he smiled. "I came here to tell you that your pregnancy is progressing normally and with a little luck we will be able to get you out of here in six to eight weeks."  
  
"That long," she frowned.  
  
"I am afraid so," he said.  
  
"We cannot risk moving you too soon. Any stress during the early stages of the pregnancy could cause you to miscarry and God knows that getting you out of here will cause you stress," Sydney said. "Now you get some rest and I will come back to see you in the morning," he said as he approached the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Miss Parker smiled, "Good night."  
  
Sydney walked toward the door then stopped to wait for his son.  
  
Lyle took hold of her hand and leaning over, he too kissed her forehead. "I—I love you," he said softly then turned and walked away before she could respond.  
  
**********  
  
Andrew woke Jarod before dawn, and while the rest of the house was still sleeping, he lifted his son out of the crib and smiled. "Good morning," he whispered as he removed Andrew's sleeper, changed his diaper, and then dressed him in the new outfit that Emily had given him. "There, now what shall we do with ourselves until everyone else wakes up?"  
  
Sitting down in the rocking chair, Jarod stood Andrew on his lap and rocked back and forth making funny faces at him. Andrew grinned and giggled reaching out to grab Jarod's nose.  
  
"Ow," Jarod said his voice sounding nasally. "Let go of my nose, you little rugrat," he laughed.  
  
Andrew giggled again and finally let go. He leaned forward and laid his head on Jarod's shoulder, his arm resting alongside his neck. Gently rubbing his son's back, Jarod was overcome with an intense feeling of warmth and contentment. Closing his eyes, he began to sing softly. "Cree craw toad's foot, geese walk barefoot..."  
  
"I can't believe you still remember that nursery rhyme," Margaret smiled. "I taught you that just before…" her voice waned as memories assailed her weary mind.  
  
"Mom," Jarod jumped up and placed Andrew back in his bed. A deed that his baby boy was quick to let him know was not acceptable by letting out a frustrated whimper. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he said as he rushed over to help her over to the rocking chair he had just vacated. Then he knelt down on the floor in front of her.  
  
"I am feeling better today," she smiled.  
  
"Do you need me to get you something?"  
  
"No, no, I am okay. I just heard you and Andrew and felt the overwhelming need to remind myself that this is not a dream…that I will not wake up and find that you were never here at all. God knows the number of times I have done just that."  
  
Jarod smiled and kissed her hand. "I know, Mom. So many nights I have dreamed of finding you only to wake up alone in some new city, trying to make up for all the pain the Centre caused."  
  
"You cannot blame yourself for what they did. I know how deeply it hurt you to learn of the vile things the Centre did with your work, but it was not your fault. You could not have known what they would do with your findings."  
  
"I know, but sometimes I can't close my eyes without seeing their eyes…"  
  
"For a very long time I blamed myself for allowing them to take you and your brother. I just knew there was something I could have done…should have done differently to protect you from them."  
  
"The Centre would have killed you," Jarod said softly.  
  
"It wasn't me that I was worried about. I had lost my two wonderful boys…I knew that I could not allow them to find out about the baby I was carrying so I ran. I left the place where we had been hiding and ran. I went to the convent where I met Ella and she took care of us. Your father visited me there as often as possible. The last time he came to see us, he told me that he had help inside the Centre. That he was going to get you and Kyle back. When he didn't return, I took Emily and we left the convent."  
  
Jarod nodded, "Dad was shot by Raines."  
  
"Yes, though I did not know it at the time. He promised me that he would come back…he always kept his promises. So when he failed to return, I feared the worst."  
  
"It was Catherine Parker who was helping him. She was killed for her part in the attempted rescue."  
  
"Catherine was my best friend in the Catholic girl's school I attended as a teenager. We were inseparable and always getting into trouble. I still remember the day she told me that she had met a man…an older man, and that he had swept her off her feet. She was so in love with him. The very first time I met William Parker I knew there was something inherently evil about him…a bitter coldness that made my skin crawl. I tried to tell her but she was blinded by her love for him."  
  
"Mr. Parker is evil," Jarod said angrily. "The way he has manipulated and tormented his daughter since Catherine's death is reprehensible. She spent her entire life trying to please him only to have her love and devotion thrown back in her face."  
  
"It was Catherine who introduced me to your father," Margaret smiled. "She begged me to go out with this Air Force pilot she knew and for months I refused. I wanted to concentrate on my studies. I didn't need the stress of a relationship, much less one with a military boy, and a pilot at that."  
  
Jarod smiled, "So what finally made you change you mind?"  
  
"Your father, in full uniform, walked into my dorm room, threw me over his shoulder and carried me, kicking and screaming out to his car. He slid behind the wheel and started the engine. Then he turned and gave me that grin...the look in his eyes… I was hopelessly lost," Margaret said dreamily. "We were married a year later."  
  
Jarod lowered his gaze to hide the pain in his dark eyes. "Mom," he whispered. "My birthday…when was I born? What year?"  
  
Margaret's eyes filled with tears, "My God, I never even realized…Jarod, your birthday is July 2. You were born in 1958…you are forty-one."  
  
Jarod smiled gratefully. "It has always been so strange…not knowing."  
  
Margaret fell silent for several seconds. Then she reached out, took Jarod's hand in her own, and held it to her face. "My son, there is so much I need to tell you. I am just afraid I will not have the time."  
  
"You will," Jarod said as he struggled to hide his emotions.  
  
"Please don't," Margaret said. "Do not hide what you are feeling inside. I am not as fragile as you think."  
  
"Mom, I wish you would let me help you."  
  
"There is nothing you or anyone else can do…it's in God's hands."  
  
"What good is being able to help people if I can't help my own mother," Jarod asked, his voice edged with feelings of resentment and helplessness.  
  
"Jarod, I don't ever what you to feel that way. I am so proud of the fact that, despite everything you have been through, you have not lost your compassion, your integrity, or your courage."  
  
Jarod shook his head slowly. "I don't feel very brave right now."  
  
Margaret smiled and squeezed his hand. "Neither do I, but as long as I have my family in my life, I can face anything."  
  
Nodding, Jarod leaned forward and took her in his arms. "I love you, Mom," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, son. Now what do you say we go downstairs so I can fix some breakfast?"  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"  
  
"I am," she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"All right then," he grinned. "I will help you then come back up for Andy."  
  
Margaret stood and straightened her robe as Jarod rose from the floor. Taking her arm, he walked her out of his room and down the stairs. It was slow going but they finally reached the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, son," she said wearily.  
  
"You sit down here and rest while I go get Andrew," he said then bolted up the stairs. He did not want to leave her alone for too long.  
  
In the few minutes it took him to return to the kitchen with Andrew, she had already started to mix the batter for the pancakes. "How do you like your eggs?" she asked with a bright smile that belied the fact that she was in pain.  
  
"Any way is fine," he said as he placed Andrew in the highchair. "Can I help?"  
  
"Yes, you can get the griddle down from that cabinet for me," she said pointing toward the cupboard above the refrigerator.  
  
"I can do that," he nodded then reaching up he opened the door and finding the griddle he took it down and placed it on the counter next to the stove. Turning he spotted a picture on the refrigerator. "This is me and Kyle," he said staring at the picture. "How old were we here?"  
  
Margaret grabbed a towel and wiping her hands, she moved to stand next to Jarod. "You were three, Kyle was eighteen months." She smiled as she remembered the day Charles had taken the picture. "It was your birthday. Your dad took you on your first airplane ride and then we all went out for pizza and ice cream. You loved ice cream more than just about anything in the world."  
  
"I still love ice cream," Jarod grinned. "But there is so much that I cannot remember…"  
  
"I am so sorry," she said softly, gathering him to her.  
  
Jarod closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his mother's arms. "It is so good to finally be home with you," he said softly.  
  
**********  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Miss Parker waited impatiently for Sydney to appear. When the door finally did open, it was Lyle.  
  
"Good morning, Sis," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
  
"You are sure in a good mood this morning," she teased.  
  
Lyle sat down on the edge of her bed and gave a short laugh. "You know, it is amazing to wake up and realize that you are a part of a real family."  
  
"It is, isn't it."  
  
"So where is our father?"  
  
"I don't know but I wish he would get here soon."  
  
"Dying to talk to Jarod?"  
  
Miss Parker hit him with one of her pillows and laughed. "Hey, leave me alone. I am pregnant and I miss my baby boy."  
  
"And Jarod…" Lyle grinned.  
  
"And Jarod," she said.  
  
Lyle's expression grew serious for a moment. "It is so nice to see you smiling and happy."  
  
"I agree," Sydney said as he entered the room.  
  
Miss Parker nodded, "It feels good to be able to do so."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Sydney smiled and kissed her forehead. "I had to have a signal scrambler installed on my cell phone so we can call Jarod without worrying about the conversation reaching the wrong people.  
  
"So we can call now," Miss Parker asked.  
  
"Yes," he said as he began dialing.  
  
"Hello," a deep and vaguely familiar voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello, this is Sydney…"  
  
"Hi Sydney, this is Josh."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
He heard Josh laugh, "Sorry, I forgot. You only knew me as Gemini."  
  
"Josh, of course, how are you?"  
  
"I am doing great, Sydney. Thanks to you. Jarod told me what a risk you took in helping me."  
  
"I would do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
"You probably want to speak to Jarod. He is out on the porch. Hold on, I will get him for you."  
  
"Thank you, Josh," Sydney smiled as he heard the sound of footsteps then a door opening followed by muffled voices. A moment later he heard heavier footsteps coming toward the telephone.  
  
"Hi, Syd," Jarod said anxiously. "How is she?"  
  
"Hello, Jarod," Sydney laughed. "I will let you ask her since she is threatening to scratch my eyes out if I don't hand over the phone."  
  
"Thank you, Sydney," he chuckled.  
  
"Jarod," Miss Parker said softly even as she was giving Sydney and Lyle the look and sending them to the other side of the room so she could talk to him in private. "How is Andrew?"  
  
"He is fine, getting more and more spoiled by the minute, but fine."  
  
"God, I miss you…both of you," she whispered.  
  
"We miss you too, Parker," Jarod said his voice fading.  
  
Alarm bells went off in her head as she heard something in his tone. "Jarod, what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."  
  
Jarod sighed, "It's my mother, Parker. She is dying…"  
  
"Oh God, Jarod. I am so sorry."  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"Just be there…love her. Make every second you have left with her count. I would have given anything to have that chance with my mom, Jarod."  
  
Jarod released a deep breath. "Thank you," he said. "I wish you were here with me right now."  
  
"So do I, but we both know that isn't possible. I can't even get out of this bed for six to eight more weeks."  
  
"So, we are going to have another baby?" Jarod asked with a smile in his voice.  
  
"Babies, Jarod," Miss Parker said. "We are going to have twins."  
  
"Twins?" Jarod gasped.  
  
"They were the only embryos that survived the thawing process, Jarod. It just happened that they came from the same egg…identical twins."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better now," she whispered.  
  
"I promise I will come for you before the babies are born."  
  
"Jarod, you just take care of our boy."  
  
"I will," he said.  
  
"Tell him that his mother loves him and his father very much and can't wait until we can be together."  
  
"I love you too, Parker."  
  
"Jarod."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can stop calling me that. I am not a Parker. You can start using my given name. That is…if you still remember it."  
  
Jarod laughed, "I love you, Madeline."  
  
"Much better," she smiled. "I'd better go now, the doctor will be here any minute."  
  
"All right, Maddie," Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker nearly lost it as she heard the long-forgotten nickname that only he had ever called her. "Good bye, Jarod," she whispered.  
  
"Good bye," he replied then the line went silent.  
  
Sydney approached the bed and accepted the cell phone as she held it out to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's his mother…she is dying," she replied. "How much more pain is one man supposed to bear?" she asked angrily.  
  
Sydney shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Lyle listened intently then with a secretive look in his eyes he headed for the door. "Come on, we had better go. The doctor and Dad—I mean Mr. Parker will be coming in here any second. See you later, Sis."  
  
"Bye," she said then settled down under the covers and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Once they were out in the corridor, Lyle pulled Sydney aside and checked to be sure no one was within earshot. "I need you to do something for me," he whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to find out the name of the doctor treating Jarod's mother. I need every bit of information you can get on her illness."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Please, just do it. I will explain later."  
  
"Can you at least tell me why?"  
  
"I have to see if I am right in my suspicions. If I am, she can be saved."  
  
Sydney watched as his son turned and walked away from him. It was still so amazing to see such a radical change in Lyle in such a short time. He smiled then turning in the opposite direction, he headed for his office."  
  
**********  
  
Returning to his seat beside his mother on the porch swing, Jarod put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Well, that must have been some phone call," Margaret chuckled.  
  
"It was Sydney," he said.  
  
"Somehow I don't think it was Sydney who put that light in your eyes."  
  
Jarod laughed, "No, I spoke to Miss Parker…Madeline."  
  
"You really love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you here without her?"  
  
"We fell victim to yet another of the Centre's machinations."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When we first attempted to rescue Andrew, we were captured and separated. They were going to kill her but instead they decided to implant two embryos in her uterus. Since she is the natural mother, there is less risk of her body rejecting them."  
  
Margaret nodded in understanding. "I take it that you are the father."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I am going to be a grandmother again?" she smiled.  
  
Jarod laughed softly. "Yes, you are...to identical twins."  
  
"You are going to have your hands full."  
  
"I know they and Andrew weren't created in the conventional way, but I love him and I will love them just the same."  
  
"I know you will," she said as she leaned into his embrace and watched Josh and Emily out on the lawn with Andrew. They were trying to get him to walk from one to the other by bribing him with a blue ball, a teddy bear and cookies, but so far, nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Come on, Andy," Josh begged. "You can do it."  
  
"You two are going to wear that boy out," Major Charles chuckled as he came out of the garage his hands covered in grease.  
  
Jarod closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him…the sounds of family. A moment later, he opened them just in time to see Andrew launch himself off Emily and take six steps toward Josh before losing his balance. Josh was there to catch him before he fell.  
  
Laughing, Jarod shouted, "That's my boy."  
  
Josh hugged Andrew. "I knew you could do it. See, Em, I told you he liked me best," he said teasingly.  
  
Emily slugged him in the shoulder then took her nephew from his arms. "Good job, Andy," she said and kissed his chubby little cheek, then turning toward the house she headed across the lawn and up the steps. "Did you see that, Jarod? Your son just walked."  
  
Jarod took Andrew from her and lifted him high into the air. "I am so proud of you, Andy. Just wait until I tell your mom."  
  
Emily tapped her brother on the shoulder. "Unless you want to change him, I suggest you give him back to me so I can take him upstairs."  
  
Jarod placed Andrew back in Emily's arms. "If you insist," he grinned.  
  
"Oh like I really had to twist your arm," she glared playfully at him before disappearing into the house.  
  
"How about that game of basketball," Josh asked tossing Jarod the ball.  
  
"All right, but take it easy on me, will you?"  
  
"Ha, not likely. You will master this game in about ten seconds, so there is no way I am going to cut you any slack."  
  
"All right," Jarod shrugged. Then with eyebrows raised and a sly grin on his face, he tossed the ball blindly over his shoulder. The ball dropped through the hoop…nothing but net. "You asked for it, kid."  
  
Major Charles came out of the house with his hands free of grease and took a seat next to his wife. Together they watched their boys play a game of basketball that the pros would envy.  
  
"You know, Maggie," he smiled. "If I didn't know better, I would swear this family has never been apart."  
  
"I know what you mean," she laughed softly.  
  
"Do you want me to take you upstairs so you can rest?"  
  
"No, I want to stay right here," she said as she snuggled closer to her husband.  
  
Charles adjusted the blanket around her and gathered her closer. "I love you, Maggie McKenna."  
  
"And I you," she whispered then closed her eyes as she listened to the laughter of her two sons.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney knocked on the door of Lyle's office and was quickly beckoned inside. "I have the information you asked for," he said as he entered.  
  
"Good, let me see it," Lyle stood and took the envelope from his father.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Blood test results," he replied just as he found them.  
  
Sydney sat down and waited quietly while Lyle read the files.  
  
"I was right," he said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Jarod's mother does not have leukemia. Though the symptoms are virtually identical, what she has is untreatable by the conventional treatments for leukemia."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Years ago when Jarod's parents went to NuGenesis to help them get pregnant, the doctors there were using a certain combination of drugs to increase fertility. Margaret was given those drugs for months before she finally conceived and gave birth to Jarod. Then she went on them again to have Kyle. The mothers who took these drugs for more than one pregnancy developed this disease later in life and most died. Their deaths wrongly attributed to leukemia."  
  
"And the others?" Sydney asked.  
  
"The Centre, with Jarod's help, came up with a cure. The others went on to live normal healthy lives."  
  
"Then Jarod knows about this?"  
  
"Not exactly. He was told only what he needed to know in order to come up with the cure."  
  
"So where is this cure and how do we get it to Jarod?"  
  
"You call and set up a time and place to meet him. I will take care of the rest."  
  
Sydney gave a short nod and rose from the chair. He turned to leave but stopped and turned back to his son. "Thank you, Lyle."  
  
"Thank me when it works. There are no guarantees. It may already be too late."  
  
"It will work, it has to," Sydney said, then left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod arrived at the rendezvous point early. He was anxious to find out what Sydney had to tell him that was so urgent. Despite repeated assurances that Miss Parker and the babies were doing fine, Jarod was afraid Sydney was waiting to tell him in person that something had gone wrong.  
  
The helicopter appeared over the crest of the hill and flew overhead, setting down in the field next to where Jarod had parked the Lexus. Climbing out of the car he moved around to the opposite side and sat down on the hood, propping one foot up on the bumper.  
  
He watched and waited for Sydney to appear, but when a lone figure stepped into the beam of the headlights, it was Lyle. "What the hell?" Jarod shouted and reached for his gun, leveling it on him.  
  
"Easy, Jarod," Lyle said with one hand raised in defense. In the other, he carried a small silver case.  
  
"Where is Sydney?" Jarod growled angrily. "If you have done anything to hurt him…"  
  
Lyle stopped a few feet away from the pretender. "Jarod, he is my father. The last thing I would want to do is hurt him."  
  
Jarod heard the sincerity in his enemy's voice and lowered the gun though he did not put it away. "What do you want, Lyle?"  
  
Lyle held out the silver case to Jarod. "A truce, and this is a peace offering."  
  
Jarod's eyes flashed with distrust.  
  
"Jarod, I know we have had our differences, but things have changed…I have changed. You probably will never believe it, but it is true."  
  
"Well, I am happy for you, Lyle," Jarod said his voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"I know it will take time for you to forgive me for the past…for Kyle's death. God, knows I do not deserve it."  
  
"That's true, you don't."  
  
"I am offering you a chance to save your mother."  
  
Jarod focused his gaze intently on Lyle, searching for any sign that he was lying. Then he let his gaze drop to the case Lyle still held in his right hand. "So what is it?"  
  
Lyle took a step forward. "I can never make up for taking your brother from you, but maybe giving you your mother's life will begin to make amends."  
  
Jarod took the case and opened it. Inside were several bottles and syringes. Taking out one of the bottles, he read the label and recognized it as a drug he had helped to develop while at the Centre. "Anacorcin? I do not see how this will help my mother. She has leukemia."  
  
"No, Jarod, she has the very disease that you developed that drug as a cure for. You were not told at the time but its symptoms are identical to leukemia. It is the byproduct of the fertility drugs used at NuGenesis. She can be saved if the disease has not progressed too far for the Anacorcin to be effective."  
  
Jarod closed the case and turned to meet Lyle's gaze. "I am still not sure if this change is for real, but I thank you for this and for allowing me to save my son."  
  
A look of surprise washed over Lyle's features. "How did you know?"  
  
Jarod smiled slightly, "Andrew told me."  
  
Lyle held his hand out to Jarod and the pretender took it. As they shook hands, they both felt something change between them…something important.  
  
"Jarod, just to let you know. My sister is doing just fine…though she misses you and Andrew."  
  
"We miss her too."  
  
"I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect her."  
  
Jarod stared silently at Lyle for a moment before nodding. "I know you will," he said. As he turned to leave, he paused. "Tell her I love her."  
  
"I will," Lyle said then turned back toward the helicopter.  
  
"Thank you," Jarod said too softly for the other man to hear. Sliding behind the wheel, he placed the case in the passenger seat. Then starting the engine he pressed down on the accelerator and steered the Lexus back onto the dirt road that would take him back to the highway.  
  
As he drove, he wondered if he would live to regret trusting Lyle. For his mother's sake, he had to trust him…this time. If the treatment worked and her life was saved then it would be worth the risk.  
  
**********  
  
"Has she awakened yet?" Mr. Parker asked the doctor as they stood just outside the door of Miss Parker's room.  
  
"No, as you ordered we have kept her heavily sedated," Doctor Samuels responded. "Though I am not sure that continued sedation is safe for the babies?"  
  
"Surely it is safer than allowing her to be alert and having her become distressed when she learns what we have done. Keep her sedated for a few more days."  
  
"Very well, sir," Dr. Samuels nodded. "Now if you will please excuse me, I have to finish my reports before I leave for the night."  
  
"I will expect them on my desk in the morning," Mr. Parker said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker," he replied as he hurried down the corridor.  
  
Entering his daughter's room, Mr. Parker approached her bed. He stood, silently staring down at her seemingly lifeless form. In a strange way, it saddened him to see her in such a vulnerable state. Without her fire and ice spirit, she was just her mother's daughter…weak and pathetic…unworthy of the Parker name.  
  
"You should never have betrayed me, Angel," he whispered. "You allowed Jarod to come between us…to influence you against me."  
  
It took every ounce of strength Miss Parker had not to respond to his words. She struggled to keep her heart rate and blood pressure under control. All she needed was the alarms on the machines around her to go off and give her away.  
  
As Mr. Parker studied her, he could have sworn that he had seen a flicker of something…a response to his voice, but he wrote it off as his imagination. Turning to leave he paused and smiled. "You will give birth to these babies…after which you will be of no use to the Centre, or to me." Then he was gone.  
  
Miss Parker opened her eyes. Her pent-up rage was quickly reaching the breaking point. She wanted to kill him…slowly. More than anything she wished that she could make him pay for killing her mother.  
  
The high-pitched tone of the heart monitor started to beep faster. She had to calm down…for the babies. Closing her eyes again, she took slow, deep breaths and imagined herself in another time and place…with Jarod and Andrew on a beach playing in the waves. The air filled with the sounds of a child's laughter…  
  
The monitor finally slowed to a normal pace as in her dreamlike state, Miss Parker finally found a moment of peace. 'I love you, Madeline," Jarod smiled as he swept her up into his arms and kissed her.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod pulled the Lexus into the driveway and shut off the engine. Grabbing the case he got out of the car and ran up the walk taking the steps two at a time. Bursting through the front door, he caught his father by surprise.  
  
"Whoa, son, slow down. What is on fire?"  
  
"Sorry Dad, but I have to get this to Mom now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something that may save her life."  
  
"She is upstairs in bed. Today took a lot out of her."  
  
Jarod charged up the stairs and into her room. "Mom," Jarod said as he placed the case on the bed and opened it.  
  
Margaret opened her eyes and watched as her son took out a syringe, which he quickly filled with liquid from a vial. "What is that, Jarod?" she asked.  
  
"Mom, you do not have leukemia. What you have is a side effect of the drugs that they gave you at NuGenesis. The symptoms are identical to leukemia so your doctors would never know the difference."  
  
Major Charles sat down on the edge of the bed opposite from his son. "Jarod, what are you giving her?"  
  
Jarod glanced over at him and smiled. "It is a drug I developed while at the Centre, though I didn't know what it was for at the time."  
  
"Are you sure it is safe?" he asked.  
  
"It is safe, Dad. I promise."  
  
Margaret smiled at her son as he took hold of her arm and injected her with the drug. "I love you for trying, Jarod…"  
  
"Mom, it will work…it has to."  
  
"I just don't want you to feel bad if it doesn't."  
  
Jarod flashed her a wide grin. "It is going to work," he said.  
  
"I hope you are right, son," Major Charles said.  
  
Embracing her gently, Jarod kissed her cheek. "Mom, you rest for now. I need to administer the next dosage in exactly six hours."  
  
"Good night, Margaret," Major Charles leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I will be up to join you in a while."  
  
"Good night," Margaret yawned then closed her eyes.  
  
Downstairs, the two men walked into the den where Emily and Josh were engrossed in a game of chess. Neither of them seemed to notice their father and brother in the room.  
  
Jarod placed the silver case on the coffee table and removed his leather jacket, tossing it over the arm of the sofa as he sat down. Leaning back he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "This has been quite a day," he smiled.  
  
"Yes, it has," his father agreed.  
  
"Is Andrew asleep?"  
  
"No, Ella is reading him a story in her room."  
  
"Where is Broots?"  
  
"He left with Nick an hour ago. They have a meeting at the FBI headquarters in DC in the morning. They will be back in a couple of days."  
  
Jarod glanced over at Emily and Josh and grinned. "Have either one of them even made a move? They are just sitting there staring at the board."  
  
Major Charles chuckled. "They will sit like that for hours…until one of them either moves one of their pieces or falls asleep. Which ever comes first."  
  
"Have they ever actually finished a game?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of."  
  
Jarod laughed and turned his attention back to his father. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I am fine, son. Just worried about your Mom."  
  
"I know, so am I. I just hope that this treatment isn't too little…too late."  
  
"Whatever happens, Jarod…what matters is you tried."  
  
Jarod nodded, "Something good has to come out of the work I did at the Centre. There has been so much pain and suffering and death caused by my work…"  
  
"Jarod, that was not your fault. You didn't know what the Centre was doing."  
  
"I should have known."  
  
Major Charles leaned forward in his chair and covered Jarod's hand with his own. "Are you telling me that Josh was to blame for what they did with his simulations?"  
  
Jarod shook his head, "No, of course not."  
  
"Then neither are you," Major Charles stated emphatically.  
  
"I wish I could believe that," Jarod smiled sadly.  
  
"Your Mom told me about Miss Parker. I'm sorry."  
  
"We will be together soon. Until then she has her father and brother to protect her and care for her."  
  
"So Sydney is her father. I would sure love to be a fly on the wall when William Parker learns the truth. That bastard never did deserve Catherine. If she had not been so blind to the truth about that man, she would still be alive today."  
  
"I am going to go upstairs and tuck Andrew in then get some sleep before I have to give Mom her next dosage."  
  
"Good night, son," Major Charles nodded.  
  
"Good night, Dad," Jarod said then he crossed over to where Josh and Emily were still staring at the chessboard. He reached down and moved one of Emily's pieces. "Checkmate," he chuckled then turned and went upstairs with the mildly annoyed eyes of his siblings boring into his back.  
  
Major Charles burst into a fit of laughter at his children's expense and as they turned their gazes in his direction he just shrugged and continued to laugh.  
  
Emily and Josh looked at each other and smiled then started a new game.  
  
**********  
  
"How did it go?" Sydney asked Lyle as they crossed paths on SL-5.  
  
"Well, he didn't kill me. Beyond that, I am not sure. I don't think he will ever trust me. Not that I can blame him."  
  
Sydney nodded, "Give him time."  
  
"How is our favorite patient today?" Lyle asked with a smile.  
  
"I was actually on my way down to see her now. Want to come along?"  
  
"I can't right now. It seems that Mr. Parker has requested my presence in his office and I am already running late. Give her my love and tell her I will see her later."  
  
"Watch your back," Sydney warned.  
  
Lyle nodded then stepped into the elevator.  
  
Sydney walked into the next elevator and pressed the button for the infirmary level. He hoped that Mr. Parker had not figured out what was going on.  
  
The guards were under Lyle's control and the security cameras in Miss Parker's room had been rigged so that with the touch of a remote control they would switch back and forth between actual and recorded footage. So far, no one had been the wiser, but there was always that nagging fear that they would be discovered and she would be moved to a more secure location in the building.  
  
Just six to eight more weeks and they would get her out of there. Then she and Jarod could start a new life with Andrew and the twins.  
  
Until then, they would just have to be careful.  
  
**********  
  
The alarm sounded exactly four hours after he had gone to sleep. Shutting it off quickly so it would not wake Andrew, Jarod slipped from the bedroom with silver case in hand. The light came on in his parents' bedroom at the same instant.  
  
Margaret was sitting on the edge of the bed with the sleeve of her nightgown already rolled up. It was three o'clock in the morning and she was wide-awake.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine. Just anxious to see if this miracle drug is going to work."  
  
Jarod hugged her then proceeded to take out another syringe and fill it with the drug. "Hopefully we will see results very soon."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
Major Charles returned to the bedroom with a glass of water for his wife. "Drink this, sweetheart," he said as he handed her the glass.  
  
"Thank you, Charles," she said as she took the glass and quickly drank the cool water. As she started to give the glass back to him she laughed and stared at her hand. "Look," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Jarod asked in confusion.  
  
It took a moment for Major Charles to realize what she was so excited about. "Her hand. It isn't shaking."  
  
Margaret turned to her son and smiled. "Since I have been sick, my hands have trembled whenever I held on to a glass or any other small object."  
  
Jarod smiled, "That is a good sign, Mom. Now you lie back and get some sleep," he said as he took the glass from her and set it down on the table next to the bed. "It is very important that you get plenty of rest."  
  
"All right, son. Good night," she smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Major Charles followed his son out of the room and closed the door behind them. "Do you really think that is a positive sign? I don't want to see her get her hopes up and then to have it fail."  
  
"I don't want that either, Dad. I developed the drug without full knowledge of the disease, but I have all the reports and case studies. The drug is ninety-six percent effective, which means that there is only a four- percent chance that it will not work. According to the reports given by the doctors, they saw vast improvement in their patients almost immediately."  
  
Major Charles nodded and squeezed Jarod's shoulder. "Go on back to bed, son. We'll discuss this more in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Dad," Jarod said then went into his room and closed the door. The soft moonlight coming in the window bathed Andrew in its glow. Jarod smiled and bent to cover his son with the hand-stitched quilt that his mother had told him had been his when he was a baby. "Sweet dreams, my son," he whispered.  
  
Climbing back into bed, he reset the alarm for nine a.m. so he would not over sleep and miss giving his Mom the next dosage. However, he strongly suspected that Andrew would wake him long before then.  
  
**********  
  
"Miss Parker," Dr. Samuels whispered. "Miss Parker, I know you are awake. Open your eyes, please."  
  
Miss Parker reluctantly obeyed, opening her eyes she glared angrily at the doctor. "I refuse to let you sedate me again, doctor."  
  
"I have known for some time now that you have been alert to everything going on around you. If I was on their side you would already be sedated."  
  
"Then just whose side are you on?"  
  
"My own."  
  
"Then why are you telling me this?"  
  
Dr. Samuels proceeded to examine Miss Parker keeping his body between her and the camera so the eyes watching them would not be able to tell that they were speaking. "Your father, Mr. Parker has threatened me with death if anything were to go wrong with this pregnancy. I do not intend to give him a reason to follow through with his threats."  
  
"That still does not explain why you are allowing me to remain conscious."  
  
"Miss Parker, I have a daughter just about your age. I can't help but see her when I look at you and I can't help but wonder what kind of man does such a thing to his child…his own flesh and blood."  
  
"The kind of man who has no conscience and no heart. He cares about nothing except power and the Centre. Everything and everyone else is insignificant."  
  
Dr. Samuels nodded slightly, "I get that feeling."  
  
"Dr. Samuels, you have to leave…get out while you can. He will have you killed when this is over whether or not anything goes wrong with my pregnancy. The Centre will not risk outsiders knowing what goes on inside these walls."  
  
Dr. Samuels adjusted the blankets around her. "Miss Parker, I was a doctor in Vietnam, I never abandoned a patient, not even under the worst of fire…I am not about to start now."  
  
Miss Parker smiled as the doctor squeezed her hand.  
  
"Now close your eyes and go back to sleep. I will be in to check on you later."  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"You are welcome, Miss Parker," Dr. Samuels said as he turned and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod awoke and noticed that the clock read 8:45 a.m. Getting up he shut off the alarm and stretched his sleep stiffened body. He noticed that the crib was empty and was amazed that he had slept through Andrew's morning wake-up call.  
  
He dressed quickly and grabbed the silver case. He went into his parents' room and found it empty.  
  
Downstairs he found Andrew and Josh playing with wooden building blocks on the kitchen table.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Jarod asked as he kissed Andrew on the top of his head.  
  
"Dad and Emily went to the store. Mom and Ella are out on the front porch."  
  
"I'll go out and give Mom her shot then come back in and fix breakfast."  
  
"Oh, we already ate. Mom fixed breakfast hours ago. She wouldn't let us wake you because you needed your sleep. There is a plate for you in the oven."  
  
Jarod smiled and headed out to the porch where he found his mother and Ella sitting in the wicker rocking chairs and sipping hot tea. He watched his mother for a moment. She seemed to have color in her cheeks and her hands were steady as she lifted the delicate teacup to her lips.  
  
"Mom, how are you feeling?" he asked with a smile as he approached the two friends. "It's time for your next dosage."  
  
"I am feeling great, Jarod. Better than I have in months," Margaret smiled brightly as she rolled up her sleeve. "It seems to be working."  
  
Jarod administered the drug then closing the case he smiled. "Mom, just take it easy, okay. Too much too soon may cause a relapse."  
  
"All right, son."  
  
"Ella, how is her blood pressure and heart rate this morning?"  
  
Nurse Henderson reached down into her bag and took out the notebook where she had been keeping track of Margaret's vitals. "Her heart rate and blood pressure are both normal and I drew blood this morning as you requested and Emily took it to the FBI lab for analysis. They should have the results by this afternoon."  
  
"The results should tell us whether or not the Anacorcin is a cure or merely a temporary fix," Jarod said.  
  
"Jarod, I know you do not want me to get my hopes up, but I really believe that this drug is the cure," Margaret said as she squeezed her son's hand.  
  
"Mom, we have to be realistic," Jarod warned gently.  
  
"There is a plate warming in the oven for you, Jarod. I will get it for you," Margaret said as she placed her teacup on the table next to her chair and started to rise.  
  
"No, Mom, that's all right. I can get it. You sit here and enjoy your tea," Jarod smiled as he kissed her cheek. Then he stood and went back into the house.  
  
"He is really something, that boy of yours," Ella said.  
  
"Yes, he is," Margaret replied as she took another sip of her tea. "I still have trouble believing that I am not dreaming."  
  
**********  
  
Four Weeks Later...  
  
Sydney entered Miss Parker's room to find it empty. Alarmed he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lyle's number.  
  
"Lyle," his voice came over the line after the second ring.  
  
"Where have they taken your sister?"  
  
"She is not in her room?"  
  
Sydney paced angrily his gaze frantically scanning the room for clues as to where they had taken her. "She is gone…everything is gone. The room is empty."  
  
"Don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this," Lyle said as he broke the connection.  
  
Sydney left the empty room and searched every square inch of the infirmary level to no avail. She was nowhere to be found. "Where have they taken you?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
**********  
  
Mr. Parker sat behind his desk looking over Dr. Samuels' reports and smiling with satisfaction at the progress of his daughter's pregnancy. He was glad that he had thought to move her to Jarod's old room. It was much more secure and much easier to monitor everything that went on around her.  
  
"Dad," Lyle opened the door as he tapped lightly on the glass. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, come in, son."  
  
"You seem rather chipper this morning," Lyle grinned.  
  
"I am happier than I have been in years, my boy. The Triumvirate is very pleased with our latest venture."  
  
"And that would be…"  
  
"The twins of course. Thanks to your quick thinking, the Africans are increasing their funding for the new pretenders in training. As soon as they are born, we will begin the process of molding them and suppressing their individual personalities until we have total control of them. We will not make the mistakes we made with Jarod and the others. The twins will become little more than human androids, trained to do whatever we tell them without human frailties or consciences."  
  
"Do you really believe that Miss Parker and Jarod will just stand by and allow us to turn their children into glorified robots?"  
  
Mr. Parker smiled, "They will not be around to object."  
  
Lyle felt his stomach lurch as he stared in disbelief at the man he now hated more than anyone, including the man who had raised him and locked him in the shed for days without food or water. Compared to the monster who stood before him, Lyle Bowman was a model father and Douglas Willard was a saint."  
  
"Dad, you know that the Triumvirate wants Jarod back alive."  
  
"Actually they are convinced that his time on the outside has corrupted his abilities and have ordered him to be…shall we say, erased?" he laughed heartily. "Yes, these twins are truly a new beginning for the Centre."  
  
"Do I really need to ask who they expect to 'erase' Jarod and Miss Parker?" Lyle asked as he struggled to maintain his composure.  
  
"The Triumvirate believes that by fulfilling their wishes, you prove your loyalty to them and to the Centre."  
  
"Is that why you murdered our mother?" he asked angrily. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Mr. Parker glared icily at his son. "Lyle, we all do what we have to do to get where we need to be. Unfortunately your mother failed to heed my repeated warnings about digging into Centre business." He rose from his chair and slammed his fists down on the solid mahogany desk. "Your sister is too much like Catherine…that is what got her where she is right now."  
  
Lyle saw his chance and casually perched himself on the edge of the desk. "So, where is my dear sweet sister anyway? It seems that she is no longer being held in the infirmary."  
  
"I had her moved to Jarod's old room for security purposes."  
  
"I will be needing the code to the lock," Lyle said as he toyed with the abstract metal sculpture on the desk. He had no clue what the monstrosity was supposed to represent and he really didn't care.  
  
Mr. Parker nodded, "I will see that you get the code as soon as the security system update has been completed. I am having new, state-of-the- art surveillance equipment installed. Including cameras and listening devices so tiny they can be hidden it the most obvious places."  
  
"Is that really necessary? She is heavily sedated and in no condition to even attempt an escape."  
  
"That is true, but you know as well as I do that eventually Jarod will come for her and when he does, we are not going to be caught unprepared."  
  
Lyle nodded as he rose from the desk and straightened his suit coat. "Keep me posted, I have a meeting with Sydney to discuss his latest project."  
  
"Good," Mr. Parker said. "Inform Sydney that he is not to go anywhere near your sister unless accompanied by you."  
  
"I will make sure he understands," Lyle said, quickly stifling the look of relief on his face. He would not have wanted to have to tell his father he could not go near his own daughter. That would not have sat well with Sydney.  
  
"Very well," Mr. Parker smiled. "Why don't you meet me for lunch."  
  
Lyle cringed at the thought. "Sorry, already have a lunch date."  
  
"Of course," Mr. Parker gave him a curt nod. "Another time then."  
  
Lyle left the office and headed for the nearest restroom. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he thought of what he had just been ordered to do. Leaning over the marble sink, he stared at himself in the mirror. "Well, now what are we going to do?" he asked the reflection staring back at him.  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker was relieved to be out of the infirmary. She was thrilled to be in Jarod's old apartment. It was much more comfortable. She hated the fact that she had to continue to feign sleep for the dozens of cameras that had been installed in the various rooms. However, until Dr. Samuels could get permission from Mr. Parker to take her off the sedatives, she was doomed to day in and day out of pretending to be unconscious.  
  
As if on cue, Dr. Samuels entered the bedroom where she lay 'sleeping'. "Miss Parker," he whispered. "Good news, your father has ordered that you be taken off the sedatives. He feels that since you are now in a totally secure environment that you can be allowed to move about freely within the confines of this room."  
  
"How generous of him," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Your brother asked me to tell you that he and Sydney have a meeting with a very important client and that they would be back tomorrow. He said that he hoped you would understand, and that they would come to see you as soon as they return."  
  
Miss Parker smiled, "I do understand, thank you, Dr. Samuels."  
  
"You are very welcome," he winked as he lifted her wrist to check her pulse.  
  
**********  
  
Emily ran into the house with a plain manila envelope in her hand. "Jarod, we got the results," she called out.  
  
Jarod hurried down the stairs and with an anxious glance at his sister he sat down at the kitchen table and tore open the envelope. As he read, the worried look on his face slowly transformed into a broad grin. "It worked, Em," he laughed. "She is going to be okay," he said jumping up from his seat and embracing his sister.  
  
"You did it, Jarod," Emily hugged him tightly. "You saved her."  
  
"Not without help," he said.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell them the news," Emily took hold of her brother's hand and together they went outside to the back yard where their family was gathered for a late autumn barbecue.  
  
"Mom," Emily smiled as she sat down on the ground at her mother's feet and took hold of her hand. "Jarod has something to tell you."  
  
Jarod approached with the envelope in his hands and tears glistening in his eyes. "Mom, the Anacorcin worked. Your blood cell count is normal. You are going to be okay."  
  
Margaret rose from her chair and embraced her son.  
  
Major Charles, overcome with relief, sank down on the garden bench and placed his head in his hands. "Thank God," he whispered."  
  
Jarod pulled back slightly from his mother and just stared into her eyes. "I was so afraid that it wouldn't work…that I would lose you."  
  
"I told you, it was in God's hands. He brought you home when he did for a reason. So that through you, I would receive a most precious gift…a second chance at life."  
  
Emily was in tears as she got up and hugged her father.  
  
Josh sat on the edge of the deck trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but failed miserably. Ella reached over and gathered him into her arms.  
  
The smell of burning steaks soon had them all laughing hysterically at themselves and wiping away their tears. They sat down around the picnic table, ate their very well done steaks and before long, had settled into the easy banter of a normal family.  
  
**********  
  
The black town car sped down the highway, away from Blue Cove, with Lyle behind the wheel. Sydney was dialing Jarod's number and listening with baited breath while it rang unanswered. Hanging up, he tried repeatedly and finally on the sixth attempt Jarod's voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jarod, thank God," Sydney gasped.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong?"  
  
"We need to meet somewhere as soon as possible. We are about an hour away from the place where you met with Lyle before. Can you meet us there?"  
  
Jarod was silent for a moment. "No," he finally said. "Come here…to the house. I will give you directions."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have to trust that Lyle really has changed."  
  
"All right, Jarod. Tell me how to find it."  
  
Jarod was waiting out on the porch when they pulled into the drive. He met them halfway down the walk. "Sydney," he said as he embraced his mentor. Then turning to Lyle he hesitated for a few seconds before offering his hand which Lyle shook. "I am trusting you," Jarod whispered the warning.  
  
Lyle nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Jarod. It means a lot to me."  
  
"You helped my mother, and for that I thank you."  
  
"Then we have a truce…however tentative."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we do."  
  
As the three men climbed the steps to the porch, Major Charles opened the door for them. "Hello, Sydney. It is good to see you again," he smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"You as well, Major, though I wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
"Have a seat in the living room," Major Charles said. "Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"No, thank you," Lyle replied.  
  
"I would love some," Sydney smiled.  
  
A few seconds later, he returned with a cup for Sydney and one for himself. "The girls are fixing dinner…pot roast I believe. Every time I attempted to peek in the oven I got my hand slapped," Major Charles chuckled.  
  
"Sydney, what happened? Is Miss Parker all right?"  
  
"For now, yes," Sydney nodded.  
  
"The Triumvirate has ordered her to be killed as soon as the babies are born," Lyle said nervously massaging the place where his thumb had once been. "Not only that, but they want you eliminated as well. You just went from an asset to a liability and I am supposed to 'erase' both of you."  
  
"I was afraid it would come to this," Major Charles said his voice edged with fear and concern for his son.  
  
"We have to get her out of there now," Jarod said.  
  
"If only it were that easy," Sydney frowned. "Mr. Parker ordered her moved to your old apartment. He has beefed up security and surveillance. It will not be easy getting to her undetected."  
  
"He has that room wired like Fort Knox, Jarod," Lyle said.  
  
Jarod fell silent as he rose from the sofa and walked to the fireplace. As he stared at the family pictures and the newly added photo of he and Andrew together, he smiled gently. "You know, a home is not a home without pictures," he said drawing curious looks from his audience. "For most of my life I believed that I was alone in the world. Now I see that I was never truly alone. I had you, Syd. I had Angelo and I had my best friend…my soul mate."  
  
Turning to meet the confused gazes, he shook his head slowly. "I can't lose her," he uttered softly.  
  
Broots' heart nearly stopped when he saw the black town car in the driveway. "Nick, this doesn't look good."  
  
Scrambling from the car, they darted up the front steps and cautiously opened the front door, their hands hovering over their guns. "Hello," Nick said as they entered the front room.  
  
"Emily?" Broots called out.  
  
"Chris, am I glad to see you," Emily said as she ran into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong, Em?"  
  
"Sydney and Lyle are here."  
  
"Lyle," Broots said as he reached for his gun.  
  
"Easy John Wayne, they came in peace," she smiled and kissed him. "Come on, they will explain."  
  
They walked into the dining room and everyone looked up. It was not hard to tell that something was wrong since no one seemed to be actually eating what was on their plates.  
  
"What's going on?" Broots asked as he took a seat next to Emily and Nick pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
Lyle noticed Broots' FBI badge on his belt. "You—Broots, FBI?" he said as he nearly choked on his coffee.  
  
Broots glared angrily at him, but did not say a word. Instead he turned to Jarod and saw the unmistakable look of fear in his friend's eyes. "Jarod, what has happened?"  
  
Sydney spoke for his protégé as he glanced from Jarod to Broots and shook his head slowly. "It's not good, I'm afraid. The Triumvirate has ordered Lyle to kill Miss Parker as soon as the twins are born. They have also declared Jarod a liability and a security risk and want him dead as well."  
  
Margaret fought back her tears as she held tight to Jarod's hand. Her heart was breaking right along with his. She knew that he was going to go away again and she was afraid that this time he would not come back. She also knew that without Miss Parker in his life, he would be lost. Catherine Parker's daughter was his life's breath, and he would go to the ends of the earth to save her and their unborn children.  
  
Jarod turned to his mother and without a word he got up and left the room. He walked out to the front porch, taking a seat in the wicker rocking chair where his mother had been that morning. Closing his eyes, he listened to the birds singing in the branches of the old maple tree. He felt the cool autumn breeze on his face and heard the rustling of the leaves as they fell to the ground.  
  
A few minutes later the front screen door open and close and he heard the heavy footsteps of his father as he moved to sit in the other rocker.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Jarod opened his eyes. "I've been better."  
  
"Your mom and I know what she means to you and we want you to know that we will help any way we can."  
  
"Thank you," Jarod smiled gratefully.  
  
"Catherine saved our lives, Jarod. We owe it to her to save her daughter and her grandchildren and give them the kind of life that she wanted for her little girl."  
  
"Dad, I am scared."  
  
"It's okay to be, son. The Centre is a formidable enemy." Major Charles rose from the wicker chair and patted his son on the shoulder. "Don't you worry. We will find a way to get Miss Parker out of that place, I promise."  
  
"I just wish I knew a way to do it without causing her and the babies undue stress. It is not going to be easy."  
  
"Nothing ever is when it comes to the Centre."  
  
Jarod leaned forward in his seat and stared down at the gray plank floor of the porch. "Dad, I can't even imagine my life without her."  
  
Major Charles nodded, "I know…that is how I felt about your mother the first time I laid eyes on that fiery red hair and those eyes. She was a vision…so beautiful."  
  
"It still amazes me how you two have managed to keep your love and your marriage alive after so many years of separation."  
  
"When you have a love as strong as ours, you are never truly apart," Charles smiled. "Look at you and Miss Parker…separated by years of anger, deception and bitterness. Yet your love has survived and is all the more powerful for it." He started to walk away, then paused. "Come in when you are ready," he said then opened the screen door and went into the house.  
  
Alone again, Jarod got up from his seat and placed his hands on the porch railing. He stared up at the feathery white clouds drifting on the breeze and felt the sun on his face. "I wish you were here," he uttered softly into the wind.  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker was so happy to be able to get out of bed and walk around the apartment that she was almost able to overlook the fact that she was a prisoner. If only she could fight the loneliness that had reared its ugly head since she had not seen Sydney or Lyle in nearly a week.  
  
Gently pressing her hand to her abdomen, she smiled as she felt the slight swelling there. She was nearly six weeks pregnant and with each passing day, she grew increasingly afraid that it would be up to her alone to protect the innocent lives growing within her.  
  
Torn between wanting him to come for her and praying that, for Andrew's sake, he would stay away, she cried herself to sleep night after night. She missed his smile, his laughing dark eyes and his deep comforting voice. Most of all she missed the feeling of being in his arms…protected, cherished…loved.  
  
Settling down on the stark white sofa she picked up a throw pillow and curling up in a ball she hugged it to her chest and cried silently. The satin-like material absorbed both her tears and the heart-wrenching sobs that wracked her body.  
  
"Please, Jarod," she whispered into the pillow. "I need you…"  
  
"Are you certain that it was wise to take her off the sedatives?" Mr. Parker asked as he observed his daughter on the monitor.  
  
"Prolonged sedation could have a negative effect on the babies. I believe that we should just leave her be."  
  
"Watch her closely. If she attempts to escape or to hurt herself in any way, I want you to immediately put her back under. We cannot risk anything happening to those babies."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker," Dr. Samuels nodded as he too studied his patient on the monitor. "I can assure you however, that with the observations that I have made in her actions as well as her frame of mind, I do not believe that it will come to that."  
  
"For your sake, you had better be right," Mr. Parker said as he turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod crept along the corridor, keeping out of the view of the cameras. He knew he was taking a risk walking the halls of the Centre during daylight hours, but it was the last thing they would expect him to do.  
  
Armed with the code to the door of his old room, he made his way, as quickly as possible, toward his goal. He had to get into position before the planned diversions were executed.  
  
Finally reaching the door, he punched in the code and waited for it to open.  
  
Miss Parker heard the door open, but believing it to be Dr. Samuels, she didn't bother to move from the bed. Turning the page, she continued to read.  
  
Jarod slipped quickly into the room and as the door slid closed, he jammed a chair in it to keep it open. Checking his watch, he waited. At the three-minute mark, he removed the cover on the side of the camera and short- circuited it, which automatically shut down all the cameras in the apartment.  
  
When Dr. Samuels did not appear, Miss Parker slipped silently out from under the covers. Tying the belt of her robe, she slipped the book into the pocket. Her heart was pounding as she peered around the corner into the main room. At first, she saw no one, but when she stepped out of the bedroom and spotted the familiar black leather coat her heart leapt into her throat.  
  
"Jarod," she gasped.  
  
Turning around Jarod smiled, "Hey there, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"Waiting for you," she cried softly and ran into his open arms. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."  
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he said as he kissed her deeply.  
  
"That's original," she smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's the best I could do on short notice," he grinned.  
  
Miss Parker laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"What do you say I take you away from all this?" he asked with a sweeping glance of the room that still haunted his dreams.  
  
"By all means, take me away," she smiled.  
  
Jarod motioned toward her attire. "Are you going out like that?" he asked with a wink and a smirk.  
  
"My wardrobe is a bit limited at the present time."  
  
"Madeline, my love," Jarod chuckled. "You would look amazing in a gunny sack."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Patience," he said as he checked his watch again. "We have thirty seconds." Jarod counted down the last fifteen seconds then grabbed her by the hand and kicking the chair out of the way, pulled her out into the corridor.  
  
"This way," Angelo grinned as he pushed out a ventilation grate and helped Miss Parker up into the air shaft.  
  
They crawled until they reached SL-5 and by then, Miss Parker was exhausted. The added strain of her pregnancy was quickly zapping her strength. "Jarod, I don't think I can make it."  
  
Jarod nodded and kicked out a grate. Dropping out onto the floor of the tech room, he helped her out of the ventilation shaft and set her gently on her feet. Pulling her close, he held her while she fought tears of frustration and struggled to catch her breath. "I'm sorry," she said, her breathing ragged.  
  
"Shh, Maddie. It's all right. You are doing fine," he smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Angelo stood quietly nearby.  
  
Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the soothing sound of Jarod's voice and the rhythm of his breathing until her heartbeat returned to normal. Then slowly she pulled back from him slightly. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jarod asked with deep concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure," she nodded.  
  
"All right," he said then taking her hand, they followed Angelo out into the corridor and toward the emergency stairs.  
  
Pulling open the heavy door, Angelo started up the stairs. Jarod turned and scooped Miss Parker up into his arms. They caught up with Angelo quickly and kept going. The lights flickered several times but thankfully stayed on. Just as they reached the main level, a loud explosion shook the building.  
  
Miss Parker held on to Jarod for dear life and prayed that they would make it out of there in one piece.  
  
"Head for the roof, Angelo," Jarod called out to his friend.  
  
They were almost to the door that opened onto the rooftop and freedom when Mr. Parker and Raines cut off their escape route.  
  
Raines let loose a menacing laugh and raised his gun.  
  
"When are you two going to realize that you cannot outrun destiny?" Mr. Parker smiled as he leveled his gun on them. "Put her down, Jarod. She will not be harmed. I promise you."  
  
Mr. Parker suddenly froze as he felt the barrel a gun as it dug into the back of his neck. "You are making a grave mistake…"  
  
Sydney cut him off. "Threats will not work…not this time. I cannot allow you to hurt her anymore. For years I have stood by and watched as you continually broke her heart. I never stepped in because I was afraid of what I would do to you if I ever lost control…something I am very close to doing right here and now."  
  
"You will regret this, Sydney."  
  
"No more than I regret my life. The years I wasted…years that I could have spent loving my beautiful daughter. No more than I regret not being able to save Catherine from the fate you handed her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You do not have a daughter…" Mr. Parker began then suddenly the truth hit him. "Catherine…you and Catherine."  
  
Sydney smiled, "You are finally catching on."  
  
"I—It cannot be," he stammered.  
  
"Madeline is my daughter," Sydney said with pride and a wink in her direction. "And Lyle is my son."  
  
Raines made a sudden move in an attempt to escape but found himself at the receiving end of Lyle's automatic.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going," Lyle grinned.  
  
Raines glared at him. "Out of my way."  
  
"Lyle, thank God. Will you do something?" Mr. Parker begged his son.  
  
"What would you like me to do, dear old Dad?" Lyle asked with a smirk. "Would you like me to save your worthless life? I don't think you really deserve it."  
  
Mr. Parker's eyes flashed with desperation. "Lyle…"  
  
"Sorry, my hands are full," Lyle shrugged as he produced a small black box from his pocket and held it in his left hand. "This is a detonator and if I push this button, the Centre is history and you right along with it."  
  
"Lyle, what are you doing?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Insurance, Jarod. You go on. Get them out of here. I am going to end this my way," Lyle gave a slight nod.  
  
"Lyle come with us, they aren't worth dying for," Jarod said.  
  
"No, but they are," he said as he looked from Sydney to Miss Parker.  
  
"Jarod's right, Lyle," Sydney said. "They aren't worth it. Let's go now."  
  
Lyle shook his head. "It will never end as long as they live. None of us will ever be free. This ends now."  
  
Jarod saw the conviction in Lyle's eyes and realized that there would be no changing his mind. "Syd, come on."  
  
Lowering his gun, Sydney approached his son with tears brimming in his eyes. "Please, don't do this?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Lyle met his gaze. "Go," he whispered.  
  
Finally realizing that his son was determined to go through with his decision, Sydney moved toward Jarod and Miss Parker. As they reached the door to the roof, he felt his heart breaking.  
  
"Don't let him do this," Miss Parker cried out. "Lyle…"  
  
Lyle turned to watch them leave. "I love you both," he uttered too softly for them to hear the words.  
  
"Jarod, stop him," Miss Parker pleaded with him. "He's my brother."  
  
Jarod held her tightly to him as they ran across the roof to the landing pad. Major Charles landed the helicopter and Broots jumped to the ground and helped Angelo aboard.  
  
"Broots," Jarod said as he placed Miss Parker into his arms. "Take her and go. Get them out of here. I have to go back for Lyle," he smiled and touched his hand to her face. "You will be okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled through her tears. "Be careful."  
  
"I will," Jarod smiled and turning he ran back into the building.  
  
Lyle was still holding Mr. Parker and Raines at gunpoint while fingering the detonator. "It's time to end this," he smiled.  
  
"Lyle," Jarod shouted.  
  
Turning at the sound of the pretender's voice, Lyle removed his finger from the button. "Jarod, I told you to get them out of here."  
  
"They are safe. I came back to try to talk some sense into you."  
  
"That's just it, Jarod. Finally, everything is making sense. I have never seen things more clearly."  
  
Jarod approached Lyle slowly with his hands raised. "What about your family? You have a chance…do not throw it all away."  
  
"I do not deserve them," Lyle said. "I am no better than these two," he motioned toward Mr. Parker and Raines.  
  
"There was a time when I would have agreed with you, but not now."  
  
Lyle laughed softly, "Jarod, I killed your brother, I tortured you mercilessly on more than one occasion…I have made your life a living hell. Do you really believe I can change?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Jarod said with certainty.  
  
Lyle stared at him in surprise. Then turning to the two men cowering before him, he smiled. "Well, it appears that this is your lucky day," he said as he placed the detonator into his pocket. "Come on, Jarod. Let's get out of here."  
  
Jarod nodded and slapped Lyle on the back as they headed for the exit. He pulled out the two-way radio and pressed the button. "Dad, we are coming out."  
  
They ran out onto the roof just as the helicopter was returning to the landing pad. Ten feet from safety, a gunshot rang out.  
  
Lyle froze then dropped slowly to his knees. "Jarod…" he gasped.  
  
"So much for redemption," Mr. Raines said as he turned and went back inside.  
  
"What a shame," Mr. Parker said lowering his gun.  
  
"No," Miss Parker screamed.  
  
Broots ran to help Jarod get Lyle to his feet and together they got him on board the helicopter.  
  
"Go, Dad," Jarod shouted as he carefully removed Lyle's blood-soaked coat to see how much damage the bullet had done. "Broots, the first aid kit."  
  
Miss Parker held on to her brother's hand while clutching his jacket to her chest. "Hold on, Lyle. You are going to be all right. Don't you dare die on me." Feeling the rectangular bulge of the detonator inside the pocket of the bloody coat, she slowly reached in and pulled it out.  
  
Looking back at the malevolent edifice that had kept them all prisoner for far too long, her finger hovering over the button, she suddenly knew what she had to do. "This is where it ends," she whispered and pressed the button.  
  
A split second later, a massive fireball erupted from the roof of the Centre, immediately engulfing the tower. A thunderous sound could be heard over the drone of the helicopter blades as twenty-seven sub levels collapsed in on each other. The air filled with acrid black smoke, totally blocking out the devastation.  
  
Miss Parker met Jarod's gaze. "Now…we are free," she whispered as she placed a hand over her midsection and gave a slight nod.  
  
Reaching over, Jarod covered her hand with his own. Taking the detonator from her, he passed it to Broots. Then gathering her into his arms, he held her.  
  
Major Charles landed the helicopter in the parking lot of the hospital and almost immediately, a team of paramedics raced out to them with a gurney. Broots had radioed ahead that they were coming in with a gunshot victim and to be ready for them.  
  
They reached the helicopter just as Jarod slid the door open and he helped them lower Lyle to the gurney. "He has lost a lot of blood," he told the paramedics. He has a gunshot would to his lower back."  
  
"We'll take care of him," one of them smiled as they quickly wheeled him toward the building.  
  
Jarod then turned to Miss Parker and gently touched her cheek. "He is going to make it. He has too much to live for."  
  
Miss Parker nodded her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Sydney hugged her and smiled, "Come on, let's go inside, he needs his family now more than ever."  
  
"Broots and I will join you just as soon as we get this helicopter out of the way," Major Charles said.  
  
Sydney nodded and motioned to Angelo. "Angelo, come with us."  
  
Angelo grinned and jumped down to the ground. Running ahead of Sydney, he followed Jarod and Miss Parker into.  
  
Sydney watched as the helicopter lifted off the ground and flew toward an empty lot nearby. Then he turned and followed the others.  
  
He prayed that his son would make it. He could not bear to lose him, not after everything that had happened in the past months…not after all the progress they had made toward becoming a real family.  
  
Reaching the waiting area just outside the emergency room, he found Jarod alone on the sofa with his head in his hands. Angelo was sitting quietly on the floor in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest.  
  
Jarod looked up as he heard Sydney enter the room. "They took him into surgery. The doctor will come talk to us as soon as she can."  
  
Sydney nodded and sat down on the sofa next to them. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head sadly. "Where is Madeline?"  
  
"I sent her with Dr. Kendrick for a full examination to make sure that she and the babies are all right."  
  
"Good," Sydney replied with a slight nod.  
  
Jarod rose from the sofa, crossed the room to the coffeepot, and poured two cups. Handing one to Sydney, he returned to his seat and took a sip of the steaming hot liquid. "Sydney, he will be okay," he said.  
  
"I pray you are right," Sydney said as he too sipped his coffee.  
  
**********  
  
"I think we should keep you here for a couple of days for observation," Dr. Kendrick told Miss Parker as she got up to leave the examination room.  
  
"Sorry, but I have had enough 'observation' to last me a lifetime. Right now I just want to go see about my brother," she replied.  
  
"I will give you a choice, Miss Parker. Either you agree to let me admit you for two days or you go straight home and get into your own bed for some much needed rest."  
  
Miss Parker flashed him an angry glare. "Dr. Kendrick, I appreciate your concern, but at this very moment my brother is fighting for his life."  
  
"So are they," Dr. Kendrick said as he took her hand and placed it gently on her abdomen. "You have to rest. Your body was in no way ready for this pregnancy. They used hormones to trick it into accepting the embryos. I can prescribe the same hormone to help it adjust but you need complete bed rest and proper nutrition for at least a month to help it along."  
  
Nodding slowly, Miss Parker settled back down in the chair she had just vacated. "All right," she said. "I will do whatever it takes. I cannot let anything happen to my babies."  
  
Dr. Kendrick smiled as he picked up the telephone. "Nurse Shane will you please prepare a private room for Miss Parker. She is going to be staying with us for a few days." When he hung up the receiver he reached down and took both of her hands in his. "This is for the best."  
  
"I know," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"I will go find Jarod and let him know what is happening. Nurse Shane will come for you in a few minutes and take you to your room."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Kendrick."  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
After the doctor left, Miss Parker settled back in the chair and tried to relax. As she did so, her thoughts turned to Dr. Samuels. She prayed that he had gotten out of the Centre alive. Though she had no regrets about sending that abomination into oblivion, she hoped that no one she cared about was caught in the blast.  
  
"Miss Parker, I am here to take you to your room," Nurse Shane smiled as she entered pushing a wheelchair ahead of her.  
  
Without a word, Miss Parker rose from the chair and settled her weary body in the wheelchair. "I'm all yours," she said, her voice subdued.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney was hovering on the threshold of sleep when he heard someone come into the room. Instantly alert he rose from the sofa and extended his hand to the doctor. "How is he, doctor?"  
  
Dr. Louise Thomas shook Sydney's hand and smiled. "It is a miracle, but he is going to be just fine. The bullet somehow missed every vital organ in its path and lodged in the liver. Your son is a very lucky man."  
  
"Thank you so much, Dr. Thomas," Sydney said laughing with relief.  
  
"He is being moved to ICU for observation. I will send someone to inform you when you can see him."  
  
"How long will he be in ICU?" Jarod asked.  
  
"For a day or two, then we will move him into a private room. If all goes well, he should be out of here by weeks end," Dr. Thomas said then excusing herself, she left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod quietly pushed open the door of Miss Parker's room. He smiled as he saw that she was sleeping peacefully and started to leave.  
  
"Don't even think about it, boy genius," she said before he could slip out.  
  
"I thought you were asleep. I didn't want to disturb you," Jarod said as he approached the bed.  
  
"How is Lyle?" she asked.  
  
"He is going to be just fine," Jarod said.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"The doctor said that he is lucky to be alive."  
  
Miss Parker took hold of Jarod's hand and laced her fingers in his. "I have been lying here thinking about the future…our future."  
  
Jarod smiled, "I guess we were on the same wavelength. I have been thinking about how much I want the rest of our lives to be perfect. I know you don't believe in 'happily ever after' but I want that for us…for our children."  
  
"So do I," she whispered.  
  
"Madeline, I love you," Jarod said. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to give you the life that you deserve. Just please say that you will marry me."  
  
Stunned, Miss Parker stared silently into his pleading dark eyes. When she finally came back to her senses, she smiled brightly. "Jarod, there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my days as your wife and the mother of your children. Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Jarod laughed and kissed her deeply. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too, Jarod," she whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
Margaret and Emily were sitting in the porch swing drinking their morning tea when the white van pulled up in front of the house followed by Broots in the Lexus.  
  
"They're home," Josh shouted. He quickly shot the basketball through the hoop then ran toward the driveway. His forgotten ball hit the ground and bounced into the bushes next to the garage.  
  
Jarod got out of the driver's side and ran around to open the van door. He helped Miss Parker out and then turned to help Lyle.  
  
"I'm all right, Jarod," Lyle said refusing the pretender's help.  
  
Jarod turned his attention back to Miss Parker, taking her hand and leading her up the walk toward the house.  
  
"Miss Parker," Josh said as he ran up to them and hugged her.  
  
"It is good to see you, Josh," she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Welcome home," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
Major Charles came out of the house with Andrew in his arms. "Look who's here, Andy," he laughed as Andrew squealed with excitement. "I think someone is happy to see you two," he said.  
  
Jarod took Andrew from his father's arms and handed him over to Miss Parker who was already crying.  
  
"My baby boy," she smiled through her tears. "I have missed you so much."  
  
"Mama," Andrew said as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Miss Parker beamed.  
  
"If this isn't happily ever after, then I don't know what is," Jarod said as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," she smiled as she returned his kiss. 


	4. Kaleidoscope Epilogue

Kaleidoscope  
  
By Jennifer DeNaughel  
  
Epilogue  
  
Seven Months Later...  
  
"There's my boy," Jarod called out as he dropped to his knees in the middle of the corridor and opened his arms wide.  
  
Emily sat her squirming nephew down on the floor and let him go. Then she wrapped her arms around Broots and kissed him.  
  
Andrew ran, as fast as his little legs could carry him, right into his father's waiting arms. "Da-dee," he squealed.  
  
"I have missed you so much," Jarod laughed as he hugged his son tightly. "And so has your Mama."  
  
"Mama…see Mama," Andrew grinned.  
  
"Your wish is my command," Jarod said and swept Andrew up into his arms. "Let's go see if she is behaving herself."  
  
"Come on, Boots n Emmy," Andrew called back over Jarod's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, come on Boots n Emmy," Jarod mimicked with a chuckle.  
  
"You two go ahead," Broots grinned. "We will be right there."  
  
Jarod shrugged his shoulders. "All right," he said then all but skipped down the hallway to Miss Parker's room with Andrew giggling wildly.  
  
"Hey Maddie, you have a visitor," Jarod said as he slowly pushed open the door.  
  
"Andrew, my sweet boy," she said her face glowing with pure joy. "Come here and see your new sisters."  
  
Jarod sat him down gently in her lap.  
  
"My stisters?" Andrew asked. He reached out and carefully touched their tiny hands then giggled softly. "My stisters."  
  
"That's right, Andy," Jarod grinned. "You are a big brother now."  
  
Andrew looked up at his father and nodded, "I be good brother."  
  
"You will be a great big brother," Miss Parker said.  
  
"Now, if your mom will just decide on their names," Jarod winked as he gently took his twin daughters into his arms.  
  
Miss Parker then gathered Andrew to her, mussed his dark hair and kissed his chubby cheek. "For your information, I decided while we were sitting here waiting for you guys."  
  
"Well then, what are we naming our beautiful babies?"  
  
She smiled as Jarod sat down on the bed. Reaching over she gently pulled the blankets back from their faces. "Faith…Hope, meet your daddy and your big brother Andrew."  
  
Jarod kissed the tops of their tiny heads and laughed softly. "It is so nice to finally meet the two of you." Then he leaned forward and kissed his beautiful wife. "They are perfect and you picked the perfect names," he said.  
  
Miss Parker felt her heart swell as she watched Jarod with their children. She finally had everything she had ever dared to dream of. She was Jarod's wife and the mother of three beautiful babies. Throw in her father, brother and Jarod's family, and she was surrounded by more love than she had ever thought possible and happier than she had ever been in her life.  
  
"Knock, knock," Broots grinned as he walked in the door with Emily on his arm. "I hope we aren't intruding."  
  
"Never," Miss Parker said as she hugged him and her sister-in-law.  
  
"You look happy," Broots said.  
  
"I am happy," Miss Parker replied with a slight nod.  
  
Emily glanced at Broots and he nodded in response. "We have news," she said then turned to face the new parents. "We are going to have a baby too."  
  
"That is wonderful," Miss Parker squealed and hugged her again.  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle," Jarod grinned widely as he leaned over to kiss his sister's cheek. "That is so great, Sis."  
  
"Mom and Dad don't know yet. We want to surprise them at Mom's birthday party," Emily said.  
  
"Our lips are sealed," Miss Parker said then smiled at Andrew. "Right Andy?"  
  
Andrew nodded wildly, "Right, Mama."  
  
Gathering him into her arms, Miss Parker hugged and tickled him. "You are such a good boy," she said as she planted kisses all over his face.  
  
"Mama, stop," Andrew giggled.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Dr. Kendrick asked as he entered the room. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he directed his second question to Miss Parker directly.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. Kendrick," she answered. "I was just…"  
  
Dr. Kendrick chuckled, "Since you seem to be doing so well, how about I let you and your baby girls go home?"  
  
"Right now?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Right now," he nodded.  
  
"Oh thank you," Miss Parker said as she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "As soon as we finish the paper work and fill out the birth certificates, you can be on your way. So what are the names of these two little angels?"  
  
**********  
  
Josh was sitting on the porch steps dribbling his basketball to pass the time. He could not wait to meet his new nieces. He glanced up when he heard a car approaching. "There they are," he exclaimed. Tossing the basketball into the flower bed, he jumped up and ran toward the white van.  
  
Major Charles and Margaret came out of the house as Sydney rose from the porch swing where he had been reading a book. The anxious grandparents exchanged smiles as they walked down the steps. The new parents came toward them each with a baby in their arms.  
  
The instant Jarod placed Hope in her grandmother's arms, tears of joy filled Margaret's eyes. When Miss Parker stepped forward with Faith and kissed Margaret on the cheek, she hugged her beautiful daughter-in-law. "I love you…all of you so very much."  
  
"We love you too," Miss Parker smiled.  
  
Jarod wrapped his arm around his mother. Seeing her so happy and full of life…it was hard to believe that less than a year earlier, she had been so close to death. He could not even imagine not having her there to share in their happiness.  
  
Sydney moved to stand next to Miss Parker and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Madeline, they are so beautiful," he beamed with pride. "Just like their mother."  
  
"I wish she were here right now," she whispered.  
  
Knowing she was speaking of Catherine, Sydney gave a slight nod. "She is here, Madeline."  
  
Miss Parker smiled and gently kissed the top of her baby daughter's head. "I hope so, Dad. I truly hope so."  
  
"Let's all go inside," Major Charles said from where he stood with his hands on Josh's shoulders. "We have a lot to celebrate."  
  
Emily and Broots exchanged knowing smiles. Unable to wait any longer, Emily chimed in, "Daddy, Mom, we have something else to celebrate."  
  
Broots grinned, "You are going to have another grandchild."  
  
"That is wonderful," Major Charles laughed and hugged his daughter.  
  
"This family is truly blessed," Margaret smiled as she too embraced Emily. "After so many years of pain and loss, we have so many miracles to be thankful for."  
  
Jarod moved to take Miss Parker in his arms. Looking into her blue eyes, he nodded slightly. "You, Madeline, are my miracle," he whispered then kissed her tenderly.  
  
**********  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Jarod stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing a second, he wiped his face and dried his hair, then used it to clear the mirror of steam so he could shave.  
  
When he was finished, he stared at his reflection and for the first time in his life, he did not see a shattered image. He saw a man with an identity…a past, present and future. He was no longer a stranger to himself.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, he smiled as he saw his beautiful Madeline sleeping soundly in their bed. The house was silent…the kids were in their own beds dreaming only happy dreams.  
  
Shutting off the bathroom light, Jarod moved toward the bed and turned on the lamp. He let his towel drop to the floor then slid into bed gathering her against him.  
  
"Mmmm," she said and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi," Jarod said.  
  
"Hi," she responded sleepily.  
  
"Do you feel like making up for lost time?" he asked.  
  
Miss Parker wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "We have a whole lot of lost time to make up for."  
  
"Then I guess we should stop talking," Jarod said with a mischievous grin as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
THE END 


End file.
